


Writings on the walls

by chanmosphere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Mild Drama, Modern Royalty, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, One-sided Krisyeol, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanmosphere/pseuds/chanmosphere
Summary: After years of running away, Baekhyun comes back to the place he once called his true home.Filled with old memories and with the weight of a secret heaving on his shoulders, he promises himself he's not going to let his walls crumble; but things have changed and Baekhyun wonders if it's time for him to change as well.





	1. The arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, here it is!  
> Firstly, I don't know if this will fit the prompter's expectations, I honestly took it and gave it a small twist, but I still hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it.  
> As for you, my dear readers, I hope you enjoy it as well.
> 
> This is un-betaed due to some problems I had with my laptop and the betaed version,  
> so it probably has a ton of mistakes, but it will be fixed as soon as it's possible.  
> It also might feel a little rushed towards the end.
> 
> Thank you to the mods for all the extensions, their patience and for coming up with the idea for a fest like this one ♡
> 
> Anyway, enjoy your reading!

There's something special about the way the rough texture of the old sketching book feels against the pad of his fingers; beyond the talent hidden behind every page, there's a raw emotion embroidered on each drawing that pricks at his heart, twisting it in an old, yet painfully familiar way that makes his breath waver every time he opens his mouth to take deep inhales of air, struggling to keep the urgent need to cry away. He's a prince. Princes are not supposed to cry.

Memories he thought had faded a long time ago, come back crashing against his chest like heavy tidal waves on a storm, making it hard for him to breathe. He never thought he would find himself in this same situation again, his heart wasn't ready to repeat the same cycle all over and yet, he can't help but think that this is nothing but fate's work, of strong strings holding them back together, stretching in different directions to keep them apart but never enough so they would fade from each other's paths.

Call it fate, call it however you want, Chanyeol is a strong believer that when two souls are meant to be together, they will always find a way back to one another, regardless of how much time passes. Even when the other soul fervently refuses to acknowledge it. Even when that same soul is the one who keeps running away.

But fate this time has something different prepared for them, the prince knows it, _feels_ it and he's ready to embrace whatever comes at them, even if he's the only one fighting. Chanyeol is determined to patch back what was broken years ago. To mend the other half of his own soul.

The tranquility of the room is abruptly disrupted by the thick wooden doors opening wide. The prince's personal maid walks in with a full entourage of other maids following close behind; they stand in a well formed row near the door, heads low and hands gracefully put together over their stomachs as they wait for their prince's permission to speak.

Chanyeol stares for a couple of seconds, observing the nervousness displayed by some of the girls, they fidget with the fabric of their uniforms and chew on their lower lips insistently to the point of making Chanyeol think they're going to start bleeding soon. _They must be new_ , the prince think as he stands up, fixes the jacket of his light gray suit and clears his throat.

"Yes?" His deep voice rumbles across the large study room. A few of the maids visibly startle.

"Your Highness." His maid speaks, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but advisor Kim sent me. The prince has arrived." She announces calmly, voice steady and loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Chanyeol frowns, feeling how the rate of his heart begins to speed inside his chest. "Why didn't advisor Kim come himself?" He doesn't mean to sound harsh, but he does. He had left very clear to all the members of the Council how important this is. This was _not_ a maid's job.

The woman flinches a little, but she keeps her posture, trying not to stutter as she speaks again. "He and the rest of the Council are dealing with some... issues, Your Highness. Your presence has been immediately required."

"What kind of issues?" Chanyeol asks while he makes his way around the desk to stand closer to the maids, looking down at the tiny middle aged woman.

"The prince has locked himself in the throne room." She replies.

The prince's attempts to hide his shock fail. His eyes widen and his mouth opens in silent surprise. He doesn't say another word as he rushes out of the study room, across the endless hallways of the east wing of the palace to the main area where the throne room is. He ignores the greetings and bows from people as he passes by, his mind occupied by more important matters.

The atmosphere is visibly tense by the time he arrives. Advisor Kim fidgets around whilst the members of the Council look at each other nervously, uneasiness plastered on their faces.

"How did this happen?" Chanyeol demands to know.

"Your Highness." A collective greeting and bow welcomes him.

"How did _you_ let this happen?" Chanyeol speaks this time directly to his advisor. He doesn't have the time for formalities.

"My apologies, Your Highness." The advisor bows again. "We—"

"Junmyeon." Chanyeol growls, starting to feel how the frustration builds up inside.

"I— I didn't see that coming." Advisor Kim confesses with a small sigh. "He told us to head out first and then... he was closing the door. The guards already tried to open it, Your Highness, but they did not succeed."

Chanyeol lets out an exasperated sigh, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose trying to keep his cool. He's a prince. Princes are not supposed to lose their temper. "The master key. Did you call the housekeeper yet?"

"Yes, my prince. We believe the prince truncated the door from inside."

"The west side entrance?" Chanyeol asks, hopeful.

"Locked as well, Your Highness."

Chanyeol ponders on his options. He frowns deep in thought, trying to find a quick solution to this problem that it shouldn't even be a problem at all in the first place.

When his father announced to him two months ago that prince Baekhyun had finally returned to his home in Gyeonggi-do, his heart had soared in indescribable happiness; however, it didn't last much when the king broke the news to him that Baekhyun had been _forced_ to do so. All of Chanyeol's hopes wavered upon remembering why he and Baekhyun had separated in the first place.

Chanyeol remembers very clearly the first time their parents officially told them they were destined to marry each other, even when they already knew it was going to happen, the excitement had been hard to hide. He was eleven and Baekhyun was ten, ages in which they were deemed to understand what that meant and the responsibilities that the marriage between two kingdoms conveyed. He remembers the brightness in Baekhyun's eyes, the pure happiness of a child at knowing he was going to spend the rest of his life with his partner in crime, his best friend. Chanyeol never imagined things were going to change so drastically so quickly when one hot summer day, after sending notice to Baekhyun's home that their wedding was to be held once the younger prince turned eighteen, he disappeared without leaving any trace behind but a note with a single line, no explanations, no answers to all the questions that began to surge in Chanyeol's head.

_I can't do this. I'm sorry._

That was all but it was enough to break Chanyeol's heart into million pieces. From that day, nine years had passed and it hadn't been a moment in which he wished things would be different. Maybe he had been a fool all this time for still hoping. Baekhyun, the little prince he basically grew up to know —or at least he thought he did— it probably isn't there anymore.

The prince suppresses a smile when he remembers all the things they did together when they were kids, all their antics around the palace: upsetting servants, making them lose their minds by hiding from them when they were supposed to be taken to their summer lessons; Chanyeol loved it, it was the only time Baekhyun could come and spend three months with him; sneaking in the kitchens to steal desserts and when they were caught, they would still get out of there with a small scolding from the chefs and a treat on each hand; exploring the palace and founding new passages to— the train of thoughts stop abruptly, it then clicks in his head as he recalls every secret passageway they learnt by heart.

"Stay here." Chanyeol commands to the men there.

Advisor Kim attempts to protest, but is left with his mouth open when the prince dashes out without another word. They look at each other confusedly, but they don’t dare to make a move.

Chanyeol rounds the walls of the throne room, from south to west, fingers brushing across the wooden panels as his brain runs a mile per second, counting the golden ridges decorating the white walls. He knows he's close, if his memory isn't failing him, he should be.

 _6100, 6101, 6102, 6103... 6104!_ Exactly where the south wing ends and the west beings, he stops and looks at the white panel in hope, biting his lower lip and pressing his hands against the cool wood; Chanyeol pushes in and the wall gives up with the low sound of a gush of air. The short corridor it's dark and cold, but it doesn't seem as scary as it did all those years back. Chanyeol perfectly remembers how he always pretended to be brave for Baekhyun, even though he hated the darkness and the musky smell.

The light cracking from under the other end of the corridor comes sooner than he expected. Chanyeol takes a deep breath before he pushes that one panel as well and the throne room is being displayed on all its golden, browns and whites magnificence. The large paintings of every generation of his family members, ancestors and important uncles he never met, hanging from the walls illuminated by the four big chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Chanyeol shivers as soon as he steps out of the passage and into the room, not sure if it's because it's colder in there or because he's about to meet Baekhyun again after nine years of not knowing anything about him.

He sucks in a breath when he catches sight of the figure standing all the way across the room, arms folded at his back and head tilted up, looking at one of Chanyeol's favorite paintings: his mother.

"You forgot to block this one." Prince Chanyeol says and his voice echoes through the whole room, so loud that it makes himself flinch.

"I didn't." Baekhyun's much softer voice says. He keeps his posture, not moving an inch. "I left it open for you, hoping you would remember." He sounds so solemn, so calm that it makes Chanyeol wonder what is this all about.

Chanyeol makes his way towards the younger prince, expensive leather shoes thudding on the marbled ivory floor. He only stops next to him, imitating his pose and also looking up to admire his mother's beauty.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to your mother." Baekhyun mumbles now, eyes raking from the top of the painting to the bottom.

"Thank you. It was a long time ago, though." Chanyeol replies.

"She's always been beautiful." Baekhyun adds. Chanyeol hums in agreement, smiling discreetly.

"It's been nine years." Chanyeol says, to change the subject, mostly because he already feels like crying and because he really needs to know what is going on.

"And eight days." Baekhyun answers. Chanyeol can hear the smirk on his voice. "I had half a mind to come back when the news came out. I thought you would need someone who would understand you to be there for you. But in the end I couldn't."

"Why not?" Chanyeol asks, cursing under his breath when his voice wavers a little.

"I wasn't ready. I'm still not ready."

"And yet, you're here."

"Against my will." Baekhyun replies calmly. Chanyeol feels the coldness of his words, cutting into his skin like frozen blades.

"We have a duty to fulfill." Chanyeol says, using the same cold tone. They still haven't look at each other. “We’ve always had.”

"Exactly, it’s just that, a duty. We do not love each other, Chanyeol."

The older prince swallows. _You're wrong. You're so wrong._

"I couldn't marry my best friend back then. I can't marry a man that grew up to be a stranger now." Baekhyun continues, ripping through every fiber of Chanyeol’s heart.

Chanyeol sighs. "We were born into a different world, Baekhyun. We are not normal people, we are royalty; we're not free to choose what we want and when we want it. Our mere name holds so many meanings, so many responsibilities. In our hands lay the future of two nations. This is _our_ future."

"You were always so sure of yourself. I see that hasn’t changed." Baekhyun lets out a dry laugh. "That's the difference between you and me, I guess. You want this and I… I’m not sure if I do."

"I always thought you and I were the same. You used to think that marrying me would make you the happiest person in the world."

"We were kids." Baekhyun mumbles bitterly.

"I know and I also know now that I was wrong. _I am_ sure of myself, of what I want to do with my life. I want to rule, I want to make my father and my nation proud and I want _―_ " _You._ Chanyeol shakes his head and bites his tongue to keep the words inside.

"I admire you, Chanyeol. I really do." Baekhyun speaks, slowly turning around to face him. Chanyeol breath hitches. Baekhyun's eyes are as beautiful as he remembers, the only difference is that now, they're voided of the brightness Chanyeol was so used to see in them. They lack life and energy. They lack Baekhyun's essence. "You will make a great king someday. A sacrifice like this…"

"I don't see it as a sacrifice."

"I do." Baekhyun breaths out, his voice filled with sorrow and regrets.

Chanyeol feels his chest tightening. He expected many things from this reunion, but never this. Never this overwhelming sadness.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol mumbles and without thinking, he brings his hand up to place it over the younger prince's cheek. Baekhyun flinches, but he doesn't pull away; the touch feels so familiar and oddly comforting. "There's nothing I want more than your happiness. If I could, I would let you go right now. I would let you be free... but you know I can't. Call me selfish." _But I want you here for myself._

Baekhyun curls up a lopsided smile and shakes his head. "I understand. I knew from the moment I stepped inside this palace that there was no way out anymore."

Chanyeol returns a similar smile. He moves his hand up and brushes a few strands of hair out of Baekhyun's eyes. "The black looks good on you." He mumbles.

Baekhyun chuckles. "Thank you."

The older prince finally removes his hand and takes a step back, leaving Baekhyun craving to feel the warmth of his skin against his own again. He has to hold back the urge to reach for Chanyeol; he can't let his own feelings take the best of him, not now when he's most vulnerable.

The sound of Chanyeol walking away echoes in his ears. Baekhyun sees him stopping in front of the swaying wooden panel and turning around to see him again.

"Welcome back, Baek." He says with a small smile on his lips before he disappears behind the improvised door.


	2. Acceptance.

_Lying_ is perhaps not the term Baekhyun is looking for, but he didn't exactly tell Chanyeol the truth either. Years of being apart has created a bridge between them that Baekhyun is afraid, he might never cross again. Sure, he missed his best friend, but that doesn't make it any less complicated.

Being back to a place that brings back so many memories it's overwhelming and it makes a whole bunch of emotions he thought were forgotten to surge back up. All this time trying to convince himself that he was over the past, that there was no more feelings left in him crushed by his true reality in just a few seconds. He loved Chanyeol and he still loves him now, he never stopped, but he refuses to acknowledge something he knows will only bring the both of them pain. He wasn't sure he was ready to love the prince back then and he knows he's not ready to do it still. For that, he first has to come to terms with himself and with what happened years ago and if that didn't work out in the nine years he was away, Baekhyun doesn't know if being in a place that was a huge part of his childhood, with a man that makes his heart go high wire every time he's near, will be of help.

Maybe telling Chanyeol all those harsh words wasn't the best way to handle the situation either, but there are bonds he doesn't want to rebuild, feelings he doesn't want to feel and keeping the older prince away is the only choice he has, even if that means hurting him and himself. He's here to fulfil a duty, like Chanyeol himself said, there's no more escape from it and he's willing to go with it, if only, because he once made a promise to his mother on her deathbed. It took him a while to realize how important it was to her and even if she's not around anymore, even if she did a very poor job at loving him, he's not to break that promise. He didn't come back entirely against his will, he might have lied to Chanyeol on that too.

Sighing, Baekhyun pulls on the hems of his jacket to fix it and runs his fingers through his hair to mess it up a little. Pulling a stunt like he did with Chanyeol's advisor and the members of the Council by locking himself in the throne room was a childish move, he admits it, but he needed to see Chanyeol first and test the waters before completely jumping into his new life. At least he now knows Chanyeol is not mad at him for ditching him the way he did all those years back. The fact that they were just kids had Baekhyun trembling in fear that the older would hold any kind of resentment against him. He should have known better. He should have known that no matter what, Chanyeol would never hold any grudge on him and that's what scares Baekhyun the most. Chanyeol had always lived to please Baekhyun, even in the smallest of things.

Removing the long candle holder, Baekhyun lets the heavy doors finally open, coming face to face with a very stressed-looking Advisor Kim. Their eyes widen in surprise, but Baekhyun has no mind on paying real attention to that as his eyes slowly roam around the hall looking for Chanyeol, but he isn't there.

"Your Highness!" Advisor Kim exclaims, bowing repeatedly as a matter of apology. Baekhyun almost scoffs; if anything, it should be him the one apologizing. "We are very sorry if we somehow—"

Baekhyun closes his eyes and holds his breath in. He raises a hand to make the advisor stops talking. "Just take me to my bedroom, please." The prince mumbles, hoping the man will hear him, he has no wishes of repeating himself.

"Yes. Of course." Advisor Kim bows again. "Follow me, please."

Advisor Kim gets on the way with Baekhyun following him close behind. The man takes him through the endless hallways of the palace, explaining to him every detail about every corridor, what direction to take to get to any place, the easiest ways out and the small tricks he should learn so he will not get lost, especially during the night, when all the lights are out; but Baekhyun isn't listening at all, too busy looking around by himself, he doesn't need explanations, he doesn't need to hear all the blabbering the man is doing. The prince knows this hallways like the back of his hand and he remembers every single ridge and corner like if it had been just yesterday the last time he ran through them with Chanyeol right by his side, laughing and screaming.

"—so, prince Chanyeol said—" Junmyeon stops himself when he notices the prince is distracted "Your Highness?" The man tilts his head to the side, curious.

"Yeah?" Baekhyun replies, almost dreamy.

"Uh... I was telling you about—“

"How long before we get to my bedroom?" Baekhyun interrupts.

"We— we're here, my prince." Junmyeon answers and only then does Baekhyun notices that they have come to a stop. The man steps forward and pulls out an antique-looking key, inserts it in the door's lock and twists it to the right; the door opens with a click that echoes through the empty hallways.

Baekhyun steps in, blinking when he sees the simplicity of the room. All of the furniture are white with small details in browns and beiges, the covers on the king size bed are also white and there's only a fluffy blanket draped over the foot of the mattress, two brown, long lamps rest over the bedside tables and an empty bookshelf is near the normal, squared window; there's nothing much to it except the generic elegance and woody scent of every other room in the palace. His suitcases and trunks are tucked neatly on a corner of the room.

"My apologies, prince Baekhyun." Junmyeon speaks, slightly bowing his head and catching Baekhyun's distracted attention again. "I know this is probably not what you were expecting, but we had some troubles with the plumbing in your real bedroom, there was a flood and we had to replace everything. But I assure you it will be done very soon."

"It’s Chanyeol's room near?" Baekhyun asks, not really interested on the man's explanation, he doesn't really care about the room, not right now, anyway.

"No. Not to this one, my prince." Junmyeon answers, a small smile spreading on his thin lips. Baekhyun nods. Junmyeon takes a step back and out of the room. "Oh, prince Chanyeol told me to remind you you're meeting our king tomorrow for lunch."

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, I'll leave you to get yourself comfortable. Your Highness." Junmyeon bows and then, he's completely out of the room and gone.

Baekhyun lets out a heavy sigh and closes the door. He walks around the room for a moment, telling himself once again that this is what he needs to do, to at least be at peace with a part of him.

He takes the suitcase that contains his sleeping wear and rummages through it, pulling out a pair of black and white stripped cotton pants and a matching button-up shirt, gets in the bathroom and turns on the water tap to get it running and filling the tub, it's already late at night and the best option would have been a quick shower, but he really needs to relax before he has to face what is coming the next day. He knows what the topic of conversation tomorrow will be: their marriage. Parties, public announcements, forced smiles and having to hold Chanyeol's arm at every moment.

An hour later Baekhyun is out again, changed and getting into bed. The covers feel soft against the bare skin of his feet and it smells like wild flowers; he frowns, this _is_ an unfamiliar scent. He remembers how Chanyeol's mother used to love the sour yet sweet smell of green apples. It was everywhere, on their clothes, the beddings, the curtains, the rooms.

Baekhyun smiles upon a faint memory coming back the moment he closes his eyes and pulls the covers over half of his face. The queen had been a tall woman, almost as tall as Chanyeol is now, if not, just half a head shorter. Her presence was imposing, like a true queen's should be, but in her face was always a kind and sweet smile for everyone. Baekhyun fondly remembers her delicate hands sewing intricate patterns on knitting sets and him, as fascinated as any six year old child would be, had insisted on her teaching him how to do it. They didn't do those kinds of things at home. Whilst Chanyeol's palace was warm and always full of happiness, food, games and candies, Baekhyun's was cold and distant; he can barely remember his mother ever holding him in her arms like Chanyeol's mother did. He always thought how unfair it was, he was just a child… his parents’ only child. It was only a few years later that he came to understand _why_.

Baekhyun soon finds out that falling asleep on a foreign bed, with nice memories flooding his mind, is not as hard as he thought it would be.


	3. Meetings.

Baekhyun wakes up to the constant rustling around the room. He refuses to open his eyes as he curls up on himself and buries his face on his pillow. The noises keep going as he tries to fall back asleep, but fails. Sighing, he slowly opens his eyes and begins to sit up, lazily rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and yawning; he looks around, but in the midst of his sleep-clouded mind, he finds no one inside the room to blame for interrupting his dreams.

Feeling his body drained of all energy, he wriggles down again and attempts to pull the covers back up over his face.

"Oh, Your Highness! You're finally awake!" A deep voice echoes through his room and Baekhyun jumps on the bed, abruptly sitting up and covering his body with the sheets as if he had anything to hide.

"Holy shit!" Baekhyun exclaims, eyes wide in shock.

"I―" The short guy looks troubled and confused.

"Who the hell are you?" The prince asks. He curses under his breath at his voice coming out so high pitched.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Your Highness." The boy bows profusely. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was ordered to―"

"Who are you?" Baekhyun demands now, voice stern and distrustful.

"Yes, my prince, of course. My name is Jongsoo." The boy quickly answers, keeping his eyes down and arms tightly wrapped around his chest and the clothes Baekhyun is sure he left in the bathroom last night. "I'm your personal servant. Assistant or however you prefer to address to me."

Baekhyun doesn't respond, the frown on his face deepens as he begins to remove the covers from his body and throwing his legs out of the bed.

"Junmyeon sent you?" Baekhyun asks, looking around for something else to wear. It's cold in there.

"Yes, my prince." Jongsoo answers with a steady voice, but Baekhyun can perfectly tell how nervous he is. A boy. They sent a boy to be his personal servant. "Adviser Kim told me you would probably still be asleep but he also told me that I needed to wake you up so you could get ready for your day."

"What time is it?"

The boy fumbles inside the pocket of his uniform and pulls out a silver pocket watch. "A quarter past seven, my prince."

Baekhyun sighs and nods. Getting up early is just another thing he has to get used to again.

"You said your name is Jongsoo?"

"Yes Your Highness—"

"Baekhyun."

"Uh?" The boy looks up, large eyes even wider.

"My name is Baekhyun. You will address to me that way. I'm done with all the formalities."

"I— I— no! I can't—" Jongsoo babbles.

"Yes you can, it's an order." Baekhyun says with finality.

Jongsoo gapes. "But, my prince―" Baekhyun turns to give him a pointed look "―Baekhyun! I can't call you that in public, they would―"

"You're right." Baekhyun interrupts him, tapping his index finger against his chin. It could cost the boy his job. "Fine, you can call me by name when it's just the two of us."

"O-okay." Jongsoo nods.

"Good. I'm going to take a shower. If you can leave before I come out would be great. I like to dress on my own."

"Yes, my― Baekhyun." Jongsoo bows his head and continues to roam around the room to leave everything ready before the prince comes out of the bathroom.

••••

Baekhyun knows, he's sure Chanyeol does remember, that he doesn't need guides to lead him through the palace and yet, he calmly walks with his hands on his back and his head up high surrounded by a few members of the Royal Guard in silence. He has learnt from all the years he spent taking classes about politics and etiquette that is better to follow the protocol than try to oppose to it. The last thing Baekhyun wants is trouble. He's pretty much trying to lie low, even if that's basically impossible. He's probably just a few months from becoming Chanyeol's husband and his future as king of both, his kingdom and Chanyeol's is imminent.

"Prince Chanyeol is waiting for you in the dining room, Your Highness." One the men say. Baekhyun inclines his head a little in sign that he has heard and understood.

The doors open and before Baekhyun can step in, a loud voice echoes through the large dining room. "His Royal Highness, prince Baekhyun of Gyeonggi-do."

Chanyeol is there, standing next to the long wooden table, cladded on a black Kiton K-50 suit and a black button-up shirt, his hair neatly styled up, showing his forehead. He stands straight, legs joined together and hands on his back; the prince is smiling and he looks just as handsome as he always does. Baekhyun's mouth suddenly feels dry, but he quickly covers it up by clearing his throat as he approaches his future husband.

"Does he really need to do that?" Baekhyun asks, looking up at the prince.

Chanyeol lets out a light laugh. "I don't like it any better, but it's―"

"Protocol. Yeah." Baekhyun nods his head in understanding.

The older prince gives him an apologetic smile and then moves aside, showing the large wooden table already settled for two people.

"Only us?" Baekhyun contemplates the fine china.

"My father won't be able to join us for breakfast and he sends his apologies, but he can't wait to meet you at lunch." Chanyeol answers courtly.

Then he passes to drag out the chair for Baekhyun to sit in and pushes it back in once he has settled. The younger prince suppresses a sigh when he sees Chanyeol making his way to the other end of the table, almost on the other side of the room. The distance is sixteen chairs away on each side, he would prefer to sit next to the older prince, but he abstains himself from moving; instead, he waits for the maids to come in the room with plates of fruit, eggs, oatmeal, coffee, milk, juice, tea, water and basically anything he could ever ask for breakfast. Ultimately, he's really hungry, so he's not about to reject that plate of steamy omelets, fruit and a cup of tea.

They eat in silence, occasionally glancing up at each other whenever they think the other is not looking. Chanyeol has a lot of questions he wants to ask, a lot of explanations he needs Baekhyun to give him, but he knows is not the time nor the place to initiate a conversation that would most likely lead to a discussion and ruin the rest of their day. He wants Baekhyun to warm up to the palace first and to the people in it, he wants him to feel like home again and even when it could take a long time for that to happen, he's willing to wait. Whenever Baekhyun is ready to talk, he'll be there to listen.

The rest of the morning is spent with Chanyeol walking Baekhyun around the palace, the gardens, the living rooms, the library and all the places they used to go when they were kids. They don't speak about memories, they don't share old stories of adventures, like when Baekhyun fell from the sliding stairs in the library trying to reach one of the books for "grown people" and broke his ankle. They don't speak about all the hours they spent in the music room with Baekhyun playing the piano and Chanyeol clumsily trying to stroke the acoustic guitar's chords; they pretend they don't remember the nights the lay in the grass of the inner garden, looking up at the starry sky through the glass ceiling; they don't speak about their families. Instead, they talk about the weather of today and what the forecast might be for tomorrow, politics and how Baekhyun almost had a heart attack when he found that Jongsoo boy running around his room freely. Baekhyun jokes about how they should abolish the formal introductions every time they step into a room once they take their places as rulers of the nation and only realizes the implications of his own words when Chanyeol looks down at him with a small, hopeful smile on his lips. Baekhyun passes it up as his subconscious already getting used to the idea that he's marrying the man next to him.

"So, we'll be having lunch outside, but before we head out, there's someone I need you to meet and something I want you to see." Chanyeol comments as he leads them back to the throne room. Baekhyun simply nods and walks beside him, trying to keep a safe distance; close enough for public display, but far enough to keep his own sanity untouched. Chanyeol smell is heavenly, alluring and trapping, exuding the expensive scent of Clive Christian No. 1 whenever he moves, and that messes with Baekhyun's heart and mind like nothing else before.

Baekhyun prepares himself for the guard standing the throne room door to start yelling their titles the moment they step in, but Chanyeol is quick to stop the man with a raise of his hand. The guard clears his throat and bows his head, stepping back to keep his posture.

"What happened to protocol?" Baekhyun asks, kind of amused and terribly grateful.

"I guess we could skip that for now. There's no one here who needs to know who we are." Chanyeol replies, peering at him from over his shoulder, a playful smile spreading on his lips.

The room isn't entirely empty, though, aside from the eight guards, two inside and two outside of each door, in the middle of the room stand a group of men, all dressed on black suits, white shirts and black ties, wearing intercoms in their ears and sunglasses. Baekhyun holds back a groan, he knows exactly what this means.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Chanyeol greets cheerfully. The men all take a rigid posture and bend their bodies on a 45 degrees bow, except for one. He's tall. Taller than Chanyeol even and blond, he's not wearing the glasses, but he is wearing the intercom on his right ear. Baekhyun narrows his eyes at the familiarity the blond man addresses to the prince with, the wide grin that spreads on his thin lips as if they were long term friends. Maybe they are, and Baekhyun's suspicions are confirmed when instead of a formal greeting, they hug each other, warmly and with something more lingering in the silence during the seconds they spend in each other's arms that make Baekhyun ball his hands into tight fists, swallow hard and clench his jaw tightly. Whatever those two had or _have_ , it obviously is or was more than just a friendship.

Knowing that is not his place to feel what he's feeling, not yet at least, Baekhyun takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, subtly moving his shoulders back and forth to try to relax his muscles. A generic smile forms on his lips when Chanyeol returns to his side, looking more blissful than before, action that leaves Baekhyun thinking if he still holds a chance to get Chanyeol's heart back, if not now, at least someday.

"Baekhyun, I want you to meet Kris Wu, he's the head of your new security team."

"My prince." Kris bows his head respectfully, smile never leaving his face.

"Mr. Wu." Baekhyun addresses him on the same way.

"I'm really grateful that you could come back, I owe you one." Chanyeol adds.

"No." Kris shakes his head. "I am the one who owes you. I'm honored that you consider me capable enough to protect our prince." He nods his head towards Baekhyun. "And you know I'll always be just one call away." He says the last sentence on a low voice, making sure no one else but the older prince can hear, but Baekhyun is standing there, right next to Chanyeol, so missing the longing tone Kris says it with it's hardly impossible.

"I trust this man with my life, Baekhyun. He used to be the head of my security team a couple of years ago."

"Really?" Baekhyun asks, with a spike of curiosity suddenly awake and before he can stop himself, he's opening his mouth to speak again. "Why did you leave then?" He didn't intend for the words to come out the way they did. Baekhyun notices how uncomfortable that simple question turns out to be to the man, who lowly clears his throat and looks down at his feet for a fraction of a second. Baekhyun side glances at Chanyeol, but the expression on the prince's face remains impassive and serene.

"Personal issues, my prince." Kris handles the question professionally and Baekhyun has to applaud him for that.

Baekhyun hums and nods, deciding that he will have all the time in the world to figure out why and under what circumstances Kris had to leave the palace.

"Before we leave," Chanyeol speaks again "there are a few rules I would like to set now. It is very important that you never leave the palace without at least Kris by your side. Inside you can dismiss his presence but I would suggest to keep him close at all times, especially if you're gonna be on the outer gardens."

"Why?" Baekhyun frowns, not liking the idea of going around the palace with a shadow attached to him. With _Kris’_ shadow attached to him.

"You never know what could happen. I'd prefer to have you safe."

"But―" Baekhyun begins to protest, but he quickly stops himself when he realizes that there's really no point on discussing this "fine."

Chanyeol nods. "Thank you." The prince seems relieved as the words come out of his mouth. "There's also―" The doors from the west side suddenly burst open, the sound of sharp nails cackling against the marbled floor and the jingling of a bell echoing through the walls.

"What the―" Baekhyun gasps.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" A young girl with the maids' uniform stained with mud comes in running, her cheeks are flushed and her hair a little messy. She's panting by the time she comes to a stop, trying really hard to catch her breath and bow to the princes at the same time. "I'm sorry, Your Highness." She bows again, addressing Chanyeol. "I tried but he bit me and―"

"Toffee!" Baekhyun exclaims. Both the girl and Chanyeol turn to look at him; the prince with a wide grin on his face and the girl looking defeated. "I can't believe it!" He's on his knees now, letting Toffee jump all over him, licking and sniffing his face. "Did you― did you bring him here?" The younger prince looks up at Chanyeol to see him nodding. "Oh my god!"

"I thought it could help you feel a little more at ease to... you know, have a familiar face around."

"You're a familiar face." Baekhyun responds without thinking, too busy scratching his puppy behind the ears. Chanyeol blinks, not knowing what to say at the sudden confession, but seeing as Baekhyun doesn't seem fazed by it, he just shrugs it off. "Thank you, Chanyeol." Baekhyun says, looking up at him and giving him the most sincere smile he has given him so far.

"Anything for you." Baekhyun blushes and looks away, focusing once again on his puppy. "But I think Toffee needs to have a bath and we need to get to the gardens."

"Yes, right. Of course." Baekhyun gets on his feet and dusts his pants off, fixing his suit jacket.

"Come on, Toffee! Let's go!" The girls chirps. The Welsh Corgi's ears perk up at the mention of his name and he barks. He runs behind the girl with his cute, fluffy butt swaying from side to side.

"You'll see him later, I promise." Chanyeol says when he sees the longing look on the younger prince's eyes.

Chanyeol expects anything from Baekhyun, even nothing. What he doesn't expect is for the younger prince to wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him down into a tight hug. "Thank you." He mumbles. Hesitantly, Chanyeol brings his hands up and places them over Baekhyun's back. "Thank you." Baekhyun repeats.

"You really don't need to thank me, Baek." Chanyeol mumbles too, letting Baekhyun's woody smell fill his nostrils. "I'll do anything for you."

Realizing the compromising position they're currently in, Baekhyun stiffens for a moment and slowly, carefully of not being too harsh, he pulls away and smiles awkwardly at Chanyeol.

"Shall we uh... shall we get going?" He clears his throat.

"Yes, of course." Chanyeol nods quickly.

The sun is bright up in the sky, the greenery surrounding them is breathtaking, the colorful rows of flowers and the chirping of the birds flying around give life to the otherwise serene space and the tall trees sway with the chilly breeze of air. Baekhyun can hear the sound of water flowing somewhere near, probably from a fountain. The mixes of smells tickle the younger prince's nostrils, making him scrunch his nose pleasantly. A faint smile curls up on his lips at the nostalgic feeling settling in his stomach and he forces himself to swallow the small knot forming in his throat.

He can see a smaller version of himself running through the gardens. Seven year old Baekhyun laughing and screeching, jumping bushes of roses and avoiding tree roots in order to not fall as he tries to escape from an equally cheerful Chanyeol, who chases him around holding a small green frog in his hands. Baekhyun has always hated slimy animals and Chanyeol used to love to tease him with them at any chance he'd get, sometimes resulting on a crying Baekhyun and a sobbing Chanyeol begging for forgiveness and promising not to do it again. Of course those were empty promises.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol voice cuts the thread of his thoughts. Baekhyun looks at the prince and blinks, confused for a moment. "Everything okay? You spaced out."

"Yeah." Baekhyun nods. "Sorry, I was just... thinking."

"About what?" Chanyeol inquires, curious.

Baekhyun smiles and shakes his head. "Nothing important. Shall we continue?" He asks and without waiting for Chanyeol to answer, he resumes his steps. Chanyeol watches him retreat and with a heavy sigh, he follows. Will the day when Baekhyun shares all his thoughts with him really come? Or is he just waiting in vain?

They cross the main garden to a smaller one, where a terrace that connects one of the largest living rooms with the outside is already set and ready for a feast. The round table is covered with a long white tablecloth, a bouquet of pink, purple and green decorates the center and the chairs are neatly arranged around it.

Soon enough, Baekhyun notices the table is arranged for five people instead of three; he unconsciously backs off a little and frowns. He knew that from the moment he decided to be a part of all this, that he also had signed up to the constant hustle of meeting all kinds of people here and there, but not now, not this soon. Baekhyun doesn't feel ready yet, how is he supposed to do this?

"Chan―"

"Ah!" Chanyeol exclaims, interrupting him when he sees the three figures coming out, approaching from the wide open French doors. Baekhyun looks over, confused; his eyes widen when he takes in sight the two other persons walking alongside the king. "There you are!" The older prince adds as he begins to walk up the few stone steps, leaving behind the soft grass to step into cold and hard stone tiles.

Baekhyun watches the whole exchange of cheerful greetings, hugs and welcoming words with his mouth agape and his eyes wide as saucers, still not believing his eyes. He clumsily climbs the steps as well, blinking to regain his focus as an unexpected pair of strong arms wraps tightly around his frame and as if time hadn’t deteriorated what used to be a beautiful friendship, Baekhyun hugs back just as tight.

"Oh my god. Jongin?" He mumbles into the other male's ears, voice slightly wavering, but at this point he doesn't care anymore.

"Did you miss me?" The other asks and Baekhyun can hear the teasing tone in his voice. The prince pulls away, keeping his hands wrapped around the other's wrists; Baekhyun looks at him, from head to toe.

"Yes! Oh my god, look at you!" He's not even trying to hide his excitement anymore. "You're― it can't be you! I mean―"

Jongin chuckles. "It is me. It's been years, hyung." He says, giving Baekhyun a small smile.

"I―"

"I'm hurt." A feminine voice speaks then. "Am I not getting such a warm welcoming as well?" Baekhyun turns around then, to find beauty personified on a tall woman, dark, long wavy hair falling over her right shoulder, framing the delicate features of her face; her eyes shining just as bright as the tear-shaped diamond earing hanging from her ear.

"Sooyoung?" Baekhyun mumbles in awe.

"It's been a while, Baekhyunnie." She bows her head a little, the smile on her lips never leaving her face.

Baekhyun forgets about all manners and pulls the girl into a tight embrace; Sooyoung squeaks a little, but then laughs as she returns the hug.

"Last time I saw you, you were this tiny little thing. Look at you, you're a woman now." Baekhyun whispers, trying to hold back the nostalgic tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I wasn't that tiny." Sooyoung protests, pouting and playfully shoving him away.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are."

"Stop it, you're making me blush."

"I speak nothing but the truth, darling."

"We missed you, Hyunnie." She says, the cheerfulness on her voice disappearing as she looks down at their joined hands.

"I'm here to stay now." Baekhyun mumbles, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. Sooyoung nods and lets out a small sigh.

The raspy clear of a throat brings Baekhyun's attention back to the people around him. His stomach drops when he realizes he's been utterly neglecting the King of Sejong himself.

"Your Majesty." He bows profusely. "My apologies, I―"

"Do not worry, son. I understand your excitement. The years have been long." Baekhyun gives the king a sheepish smile before the man is pulling him in and wrapping his arms around his body. "Welcome back." He says with joy. Once again, Baekhyun tries to hold back his tears. He had forgotten what a real family felt like.

He glances over at Chanyeol, finding the prince with his eyes down casted and his lips curled down in a sad smile; in that moment, there's nothing Baekhyun wishes more than to know what's going on in his prince's head.

"Can we seat now?" Jongin breaks the moment. "I'm starving!" He says, not waiting for answer and taking a place on the table.

The king nods and does the same. Baekhyun offers his arm for Sooyoung to take and she does, giggling as she moves with the gracefulness and elegance proper of a princess. Chanyeol is the last to sit down, next to the king and across from Baekhyun.

"I heard you were in Dubai for your summer break." Baekhyun comments as the maids begin to move around with the food.

"We were." Jongin nods, taking his fork to poke at his chicken. Baekhyun remembers him being the pickier eater he's ever met. "We just landed, in fact." He chirps, smiling down at his food.

"Oh, really? Chanyeol didn't say you were arriving today." Baekhyun quirks his eyebrows and looks at the older prince. Chanyeol smiles apologetically at him and then turns his eyes back down at his food. Baekhyun smile falters a little, but doesn't let it show and focuses again on the youngest of the family.

"We asked him not to. I wanted it to be a surprise." Sooyoung comes on her brother's defense.

"I see." Baekhyun nods. "But tell me, what have you two been up to?"

"We're both going to New York next year!" Jongin announces, robbing the words out of his father's mouth.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Sooyoung speaks. "Jongin's going to NYU's business school."

"That's awesome, congratulations!"

"Thank you." The prince grins as he pops into his mouth a piece of carrot.

"And I've been accepted in Juilliard's music program."

Baekhyun stops his hand on the way to take his glass of water. "Really?"

Sooyoung nods. "Piano."

Baekhyun can't help the fond smile spreading on his lips, he reaches for her hand and gives it a small squeeze. "I'm happy you're doing what you always wanted to do."

The princess' smile is radiant and proud as she takes in the compliments. "You were my first teacher, Baekhyunnie. It's you who I have to thank."

"Nonsense." Baekhyun shakes his head. "You're a natural. True talent can't be taught."

Lunch progresses smoothly among light chatter and laughter. With Jongin and Sooyoung excitedly sharing their adventures during the time they spent travelling around the world: from Canada to the UAE; from Europe to Russia, China and Australia. It was easier for Baekhyun to lend his full attention to the twinkle on the princess' eyes when she began to talk about Rome's beautiful landscapes and beaches, instead of focusing on the silent Prince. Chanyeol hadn't uttered a word since lunch started; taking scrutinizing his plate of food as a more interesting task than what his younger siblings had to say. Baekhyun had decided to take as him being used to the prince and princess' ramblings.

It isn't until the last piece of dessert disappears from their plates that the king decides to dive into more important matters.

"Have you thought about a possible date for your wedding?" The king asks, his eyes rake from Chanyeol to Baekhyun as he brings his cup of tea to his lips.

None of them say anything at first. Chanyeol's eyes land on Baekhyun, the younger prince is looking at the king with slightly wide eyes, taken aback by the sudden question. It shouldn't have been a surprise, it was a topic it was bound to be discussed sooner than later, but as the past conversation had left a light feeling waving inside his chest, the sudden change to seriousness managed to struck a nerve on Baekhyun.

"Eight months from now." Chanyeol rushes to say when he notices Baekhyun's stiff position. "I would like to hold a Winter Wedding."

“Oh!" Sooyoung exclaims, clasping her hands together and managing to startle Baekhyun, bringing him back to the conversation. "That sounds wonderful! I love winter! Nothing could be more romantic than a warm wedding on a cold weather." She adds, blinking dreamily.

"Eight months it's too much time, don't you think, son?" The king inquires.

"I think it's the perfect timing for Baekhyun to warm up to the palace again. Well, if... Baekhyun agrees, of course."

Baekhyun blinks up at the mention of his name. "Yeah." He nods his head. "I think― I think it's the perfect time and a winter wedding sounds perfect." He smiles for the people around the table.

"You have to let me organize it! Please, please, please!" Sooyoung chants, pouting and making puppy eyes to her brother and future bother-in-law.

"Are you sure?" Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. "A royal wedding is too much work for just one person."

" _I am_ a royal, Chanyeol." Sooyoung rolls her eyes. "I'll make sure to hire the best supporting team. Besides, I need something to do or I'll go crazy inside this place all by myself."

"I'm okay with that if Baekhyun is okay with it, too." Chanyeol shrugs.

Sooyoung turns her pleading eyes to Baekhyun, causing the prince to laugh. "Of course, it will be an honor."

Sooyoung squeals in excitement, clapping a few times before going back to her tea as the fresh ideas surge in her head about what she's planning on doing for the wedding. The theme is first, it can't be a real wedding without a proper theme.

 


	4. Tea afternoons.

Baekhyun didn’t imagine it would be this easy to get used to his new life; it's been a month and even when he still feels a little out of place, he’s beginning to come to terms with this new chapter on his book. Although, he has to admit that the presence of the two youngest of the Park family and his puppy had made it so much easier, especially Sooyoung; the young princess is a chatter box, always rambling over something but never missing the elegance that characterizes her. Sooyoung always has something in her mind and she always tries to include Baekhyun, ask for his opinion or simply wanting to keep him informed.

Jongin is different, he's quieter but a lot more active; he prefers to spend his time on the outside, doing any kind of sport, sometimes holding small soccer games with some of the servants' older kids on the gardens and Baekhyun is always invited. The prince loves to sit and watch, cheer and sometimes join the games as well.

Things with his future husband though, have change only in the slightest. They do talk more with each other, if only, just a little, but it’s still progress; their politeness towards the other uncharacteristical of a soon-to-be-wedded couple; all because Baekhyun's still afraid, convinced that Chanyeol's only goal is the union of both nations. The prince tells himself that he can live with that, as long as he keeps his limits and boundaries with the older prince and not let those feelings that probably mean nothing and will mean nothing on the long way, out. But Chanyeol sometimes makes it difficult, with the way he smiles fondly at him, the way his eyes shine whenever it's just the two of them or how he can be a relentless dictator when something doesn't go his way and turn into a soft ball of cotton as soon as his eyes land on Baekhyun. It's confusing, but maybe Baekhyun is just imagining things. Maybe he's just seeing what he wants to see.

Chanyeol doesn't love him, not in the same way he does. Baekhyun would describe it as brotherly affection and he wonders if with time, that will be enough to keep their relationship a float.

That morning, Chanyeol had communicated him that his bedroom was finally ready, all walls newly painted and decorated and furnished with furniture that according to the small gossip Jongsoo had heard a few days earlier, prince Chanyeol had taken the time to choose himself. Baekhyun had argued with his young servant that the blush spreading on his cheeks was because he felt bad about the prince taking time out of his schedule to do that and not because of the thought that Chanyeol did it thinking about him.

"Baekhyun—"

"Hey!" Baekhyun turns around just in time to see his servant being pushed away by Kris' large hand. The man had insisted on accompanying him and Baekhyun, not wanting to have to waste his words, had just nodded. "How dare you speak like that to your prince, you little, insignificant—"

"How dare _you_ speak like that to my servant?" Baekhyun interrupts, gritting his teeth, hand coming up to grip tightly at his bodyguard’s arm.

"My prince, I don't think it's right to let them get too comfortable around you—"

"I asked him to call me by my name. It's not your position to tell me how I should treat my personal staff; you should know your place Mr. Wu." Baekhyun retaliates, coldly, grip tightening. Baekhyun knew letting the man come with him was a terrible idea.

"Your Highness—"

"I'm only meeting with the prince; I don't see your presence being necessary."

Kris frowns. "My prince—"

"You will be called if you're needed. Jongsoo, come." He addresses his servant and the boy quickly rushes to hide behind him, keeping his eyes on the floor and anywhere but the blond bodyguard.

Baekhyun begins to walk away without waiting for Kris to reply, Jongsoo following close behind.

"Here's the sweater you asked for." The boy says once their out of the bodyguard's sight, stretching his arm for the prince to take the thin light gray cardigan.

"Thank you." Baekhyun takes it with a small smile. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Jongsoo nods his head eagerly. "It was nothing, I'm really used to the staff pushing me around just because I'm the youngest among them all." He shrugs.

"All of them?" Baekhyun inquires, a little surprised. Jongsoo nods. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Seven—" The prince turns to look at him, eyes widening "you certainly look a bit older than that. What are you doing working at this age? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I am— was." Jongsoo shakes his head. "We need the money, so my mom works on the kitchens, my older brother on the gardens and here I am."

Baekhyun hums. "Don't you miss school?"

The boy shrugs. "Sometimes, but it's okay. I like being here, too."

Baekhyun nods his head slowly, narrowing his eyes as he resumes his steps. Maybe, just maybe, he could do something to help Jongsoo.

When they arrive to the east side of the palace, a good ten minutes from where his current room is, Chanyeol is already waiting for him by the door, looking dashing as always. He's smiling and Baekhyun has to look away to prevent the bones on his legs turn to jelly.

"Good afternoon." He greets, bowing his head a little.

"Good afternoon." Baekhyun greets as well, small smile curling up on his lips.

"Do you need anything else, my prince?" Jongsoo then says, eyes fixed on his feet.

"No, thank you. I'll be taking my evening tea in my room."

"Actually," Chanyeol speaks before Jongsoo "I was hoping you could join us this evening." He continues. Baekhyun swears his cheeks are tinting of a pale shade of pink.

"Oh, yes, of course." Baekhyun nods. "I'll see you tomorrow then." The prince tells the boy.

Jongsoo nods and then bowing to both princes, he goes on his way.            

"So..." Chanyeol begins to speak again, placing a hand flat over the heavy white wooden doors, there's the glint of a teasing smile dancing on his lips and Baekhyun has to look away for a moment in order to hide the sudden heat on his cheeks, afraid that the redness will give him away.

"Wait!" He exclaims before Chanyeol can push the door open, managing to startle the prince. Chanyeol gives him a confused look. "I want to ask you something first."

"Oh? Okay." Chanyeol nods.

"Could you find me a tutor?"

"A tutor?" Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow. "Why? You need to learn what two plus two is again?" The prince teases.

Baekhyun gapes, offended. "Haha very funny." He playfully shoves the prince away and laughs, infecting the older prince who starts snickering as well. "Not for me." Unconsciously he pouts and before he takes notice of it, Chanyeol is bringing his hand up and pressing his thumb over his lips to smoothen the creases. Baekhyun blinks in shock, his whole body tingles with the overwhelming feelings the touch leaves on his skin; he clears his throat and Chanyeol immediately retreats his hand. "Not— not for me." Baekhyun repeats. "For Jongsoo."

"Jongsoo?"

"My servant. Just for two hours a day, while he's not at my service. I mean, I spend most of the day with you or your siblings... I don't know what he does on his free time but I think he'll really like it."

Chanyeol takes a moment to answer. "Sure. I'll make a few calls and arrange a meeting. You can choose the one you think will be the best for him."

"Thank you." Baekhyun chirps, jumping a little on his place, unable to hide his excitement.

Chanyeol's body soars with happiness. He'll do anything to keep that smile on Baekhyun’s face and that bright look on his eyes. Anything.

"Ready?"

Baekhyun almost snorted. "What can possibly be behind that door that will truly amaze me?"

"You offend me, Your Highness." Chanyeol speaks, a tinge of mock in his voice.

"Carry on, then." Baekhyun replies with the same tone.

The older prince chuckles and then he's pushing the heavy doors open, stepping aside to let Baekhyun in first. The wave of satisfaction that surges through his chest when Chanyeol hears Baekhyun gasp in surprise it's satisfying, all those months of hard work —not from him, but hard work anyway— are apparently paying up.

"What do you think?" Chanyeol asks, beginning to walk behind Baekhyun as the prince moves around slowly, taking everything in.

It takes Baekhyun a moment to answer, too absorbed on all the details to register that he's been spoken to.  "It's... amazing." He mumbles, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in awe.

The room is gigantic, three times bigger than the room he's currently in, Baekhyun thinks. Everything is detailed on royal blue, golds and a little silver here and there; the wooden panels of the walls are of a pearly color framed with more blue, as well as the marbled floor, the bed is up on a small platform with just two steps on the way, a night stand with a mirror each on each side of the bed and a chandelier hangs from the ceiling right on the middle; there are three couches scattered strategically around the room and a large flat TV on the front wall framed by an elegant golden frame.

"I hope it meets your expectations." Chanyeol speaks, catching Baekhyun's attention.

"Yes, it's... perfect, I love it."

"I'm glad." Chanyeol bows his head a little. "There's a walk-in closet over there." He points to a set of double doors on the other side of the room. "And your bathroom." Then to a smaller door on the right. Baekhyun nods. "Your things will here first thing tomorrow morning and you can settle whenever you want."

Baekhyun swirls around to face him, his eyes twinkling with the excitement of the moment. Chanyeol smiles, happy to be able to give Baekhyun at least a little bit of happiness. In a blink, he has Baekhyun all over him, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you." Baekhyun mumbles so close to his ear it sends shivers all the way down Chanyeol's spine. He brings his hands up and carefully places them over the other's back, relaxing into the hug.

"You have nothing to thank me about. You deserve everything, I—" Baekhyun suddenly pulls away, startling Chanyeol. The younger prince keeps his eyes down as he fidgets with his fingers for a moment and then sighs. "Baek? Something wrong?" Chanyeol takes a tentative step, making Baekhyun flinch a little. He immediately retreats.

"No. No, it's just... the excitement, yeah." Baekhyun looks up at the other prince and twists his lips in what he wants to believe it's a reassuring smile.

Chanyeol nods. "I'm glad you like it and... my room is just a door down so if you ever need anything..." He leaves the phrase hanging in the air.

"I'll keep that in mind." Baekhyun replies shyly.

"Do you uh... do you want to stay and take a better look?" Baekhyun nods. "Alright, we’ll be in the living room, feel free to join us whenever you want. Sooyoung is giving us a small piano performance."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good, I'll see you later, then."

The prince gives him a small nod.

As soon as Chanyeol is gone, Baekhyun runs to one of the couches and plops down, closing his eyes and puffing his cheeks, letting out a frustrated sigh. He can't keep doing this, he needs to learn to control himself around Chanyeol. Baekhyun knows he can't go around hugging the prince every time he does something nice for him and neither can he let Chanyeol get too close and do things like what he did a moment ago, it does weird things to his heart that Baekhyun doesn't really want to think about or feel. He doesn't need to get his hopes up.

Baekhyun gives another quick look around and an unconscious smile spreads on his lips, the room really is magnificent, warm and it gives Baekhyun a sense of home, maybe because it was Chanyeol who put it all together; it could be that the prince knows him more than what Baekhyun had thought.

An inner battle begins. Should he give Chanyeol a chance and let him prove to him that his intentions go beyond than just an arranged marriage and the union of two nations? Or should he just continue doing as of now and keep the older prince at bay? Baekhyun's brain wants stability and the assurance of a life without any more complications; but his heart wants Chanyeol. Baekhyun wants the prince to look at him in the eye and tell him everything's going to be alright, he wants Chanyeol's arms around him to make him feel safe; he wants all those special smiles reserved just for him. Baekhyun wants all what Chanyeol is and all what he's going to become but... can he handle it all? Can he leave all his fears and insecurities behind and man up? Those are questions he doesn't have the answers for yet.

••••

Sitting there, on a side of the ample piano room, listening to Sooyoung perfectly perform Chopin's _Nocturne No. 2 in E flat major_ is calming and relaxing. With his eyes closed, his body sways slowly at the soft rhythm of the notes; Baekhyun can feel the melody flowing smoothly through his veins, warm like a spring breeze, inducing him in a trance where nothing else exists, where his mind allows itself to let go, to feel nothing else but the enchanting music.

His heart tickles, making him feel funny and his fingertips itch to feel the coldness of the piano keys on his skin once more. It's been so long and yet, Baekhyun feels like it was just yesterday that his mother sat him on the bench of their piano at home and asked him to play; something, anything; she always loved it, if not her son himself, at least the magic his young fingers could create. Baekhyun always took pride on his natural talent, it was something his mother treasured about him, even if it was the only thing, it was always enough to make Baekhyun happy.

The music comes to a stop and Baekhyun startles back into reality when the claps of the few people in the room reach his ears. He opens his eyes and blinks, smiling when he sees Sooyoung on her feet, bowing at her small audience gracefully; Baekhyun claps as well, feeling his chest swell with pride. Baekhyun remembers the first time Sooyoung sat next to him on that very same piano and eager, asked him to teach her how to play; the princess was so small and delicate back then and yet, she oozed such confidence, always with her head held high, even as a little girl. Baekhyun remembers clumsy fingers messing up over and over again; he remembers her spending hours in this room, sitting on that bench with her fingers dancing among the keys, improving, perfecting.

"That was wonderful, dear!" The king exclaims, getting on his feet to give his daughter a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you but what would make me really happy," Sooyoung says, turning around to look down to where Baekhyun is sitting, a big smile spreading on her lips "it's for you to play something for us."

Baekhyun gapes, eyes widening a little. "I— I don't know Soo, I—" he stutters "I haven't played in so long. I'm rusty."

"Please." Sooyoung pouts and reaches for his hand.

Baekhyun sighs and shakes his head. "I can't possibly say no to that."

Sooyoung squeals in excitement and moves to sit next to her older brother while Baekhyun stands up and walks towards the piano. His hand slides over the black surface; Baekhyun sits down and takes a deep breath before he lets his fingers touch the first key, from there, everything becomes a blur; his fingers move on its own, he doesn't even need to remember the notes, he knows this song by heart. Baekhyun forgets about everything: where he is, who he's with and what his life has become. He ends the song before tears begin to fall from his eyes, he takes a moment to regain his composure and turns around to face the Parks. Jongin and the king are looking at him with his eyes slightly wide and Sooyoung is whipping a few tears off her cheeks, but Chanyeol... the way Chanyeol is looking at him, with his large eyes shining with something he can't really decipher, expressing a million things Baekhyun is afraid to acknowledge; it's there, he can see it in the older prince's eyes, his love, his admiration and adoration, his devotion... it's all there and still, Baekhyun refuses to give in. He can't. Instead, he looks away and clears his throat, convincing himself that it’s just fondness for all the years they spent together; faking a smile, he gets on his feet.

"Was it that bad?" His lips twist on an apologetic grimace.

"It was beautiful." Sooyoung sniffles.

"A painful choice." The king says, his voice solemn, but understanding. He knows. Baekhyun knows he knows, but the only thing he can do is smile when the older man says nothing more and nods subtly at him.

"What do you think?" Baekhyun asks to Chanyeol, shyly. He wants the prince's approval, he needs to hear it from him.

"You haven't lost your touch." Chanyeol says. "You play as beautifully as always." And that his enough to make Baekhyun's chest heave up in pure happiness.

Baekhyun looks away, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks, but it doesn't go unnoticed to Chanyeol, whose lips curl into a small smile that disappears as soon as it comes, not wanting to make Baekhyun feel more uncomfortable than he probably is already.

"Why _Moonlight Sonata_ , though?" Jongin asks, curiously furrowing his eyebrows.

"I... don't know." Baekhyun mumbles, sitting back next to Sooyoung. And he's being honest, the song had practically played itself. "It just came out. I didn't think about it."

"Well," the king's booming voice resonates through the room "I've always thought that music is better expressed when there are real feelings behind it. Isn't that right, Baekhyun?"

The prince gapes. He glances over at Jongin and then at Sooyoung, who are watching him expectantly, waiting for an answer. "I... yes, Your Majesty, that's right." Baekhyun smiles politely, cursing in his head at the king's boldness. Chanyeol, though, he is not a fool and he's looking at him differently; a question shines in his eyes, his lips are slightly parted and his soft yet determined expression lets Baekhyun know that he's wondering, and even though he knows the older prince won't be asking questions any time soon, Baekhyun also knows that when the time comes, he will have to give some answers and explanations.

The mildly tense atmosphere it's broken by two maids entering the room with trays in their hands, carrying their cups, tea leaves and steaming water. Baekhyun observes intently at the two women move around gracefully, mostly to have something to do while Sooyoung and Jongin chat with their father and Chanyeol glances at him whenever he thinks Baekhyun is not looking; but it's impossible for Baekhyun not to notice, not when everything Chanyeol does gets engraved in his heart in mind.

"I've been thinking," Sooyoung comments a moment later "white is probably way too common for a grand wedding like yours." She places her cup on the small plate and crosses one leg across the other. Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow, but silently waits for his sister to keep talking. "So silver!" She exclaims. "Silver, white and a very subtle shade of purple! I think it's going to look beautiful. What do you think?"

"If Baekhyun likes the idea, I like it too." Chanyeol nods.

Sooyoung turns to Baekhyun, a wide grin on her lips. "Yes." He answers without thinking. "It sounds lovely. And I'm sure whatever you chose is going to be wonderful."

"So... do I have complete freedom to do whatever I please?" Sooyoung wriggles her eyebrows.

"Uh..." Baekhyun mumbles. He and Chanyeol exchange a quick look, not needing any words to understand what the other is thinking.

"Yes." Chanyeol confirms and Sooyoung squeals, making Baekhyun smile.

If Baekhyun needs to be honest, he's beginning to feel a little, just a very little fraction of excitement for their wedding. Chanyeol has being nothing but a gentleman, patient and understanding; Baekhyun thinks that yeah, maybe they can make this work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A visual of Baekhyun's room:

  


	5. Writings on the walls.

Having Sooyoung chattering away about her ideas for the wedding is always fun to Baekhyun, mostly because the young girl seems to really enjoy it every time she does and there's nothing Baekhyun likes more than to seeing her eyes shining bright and her wide smile spread on her lips whenever the topics comes up. But in the past few days it has become a little irritating and Baekhyun has been trying really hard to make himself believe that it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Chanyeol is gone, out of the country with his father to treat some political matters in China that, as the Crown Prince of Sejong, is his duty to attend to. As a prince himself, Baekhyun understands, but it doesn’t make it less bothersome.

It's been two days and there's still three more to go; it shouldn't feel like an eternity, but it does. Not seeing the older prince for so long makes Baekhyun want to crawl under his blankets and sleep the days away, at least until Chanyeol comes back. He wonders when it was that he became so unconsciously dependent of the other prince.

The situation between them has been improving a lot lately, they talk more and Baekhyun now allows himself to be more open around his future husband. He feels more confidence when it comes to voice out his opinions and respond back to Chanyeol when he doesn't like something he did or said. It had been accidentally at first, with Baekhyun not being able to hold back a snarky remark once they were discussing about their outfits for the wedding with Sooyoung: Chanyeol wanted him to wear a white suit and he _definitely was not_. The words had pour out of his mouth without him even thinking about it; Baekhyun had remained frozen for a few seconds, scared that he could have angered Chanyeol with his imprudence, but what he did not expect was for Chanyeol to laugh, almost doubling over and holding his stomach to prevent himself from falling to the floor, surprising him and his sister. It was the first time, after so long, that Baekhyun had seen him laughing like that and that ignited a flame inside him Baekhyun was sure it was impossible to revive. And yet, there he was, feeling a Kaleidoscope of butterflies fluttering in his stomach, unconsciously making him smile; fingers itching to reach for the older prince and wrap his arms around him.

Baekhyun still tells himself he needs to be careful, letting his guard down completely is not yet on his plans, but their recent improvements are enough to make him feel more at ease. Happier. He just hopes Chanyeol feels the same, because missing someone this terribly and not being able to say it out loud it's awful and it's turning him into a sour little bitch that lives snapping at his personal servant when the kid is not at fault at all. Now, even when the younger Parks are around and that helps a little, Baekhyun has given up on the fact that Chanyeol's presence is somehow what keeps his mind and heart at peace.

"Baekhyun. Hey." Sooyoung speaks, waving his hand in front of his face. "Are you with me?"

"Uh?" Baekhyun blinks. "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He shifts on his chair and focus his attention on the princess.

Sooyoung puffs her cheeks, blowing out the air that makes a few locks of her hair fly around. "I was telling you that I know you and Chanyeol told me to take care of everything, but I think that you should decide what you're both going to wear and since you didn't seem too happy about the white suit idea, Chanyeol said that whatever you chose it's fine for him too."

"White..." Baekhyun mumbles. He stops listening to what Sooyoung is saying to space out again; oh how he would love to see Chanyeol wearing a white suit. He's pretty sure it would be magical; it would make the prince look more handsome than usual, ethereal, like a snow angel in the middle of a snowy field, with his black hair contrasting—

"Baekhyun!" Sooyoung yells, interrupting his fantasy. "You're doing it again!" She pouts.

"White." He says out loud. "White is perfect."

She narrows her eyes. "But you said—"

"For the both of us. I think we both should wear white." Baekhyun nods. "And if you add the details on a darker shade of the purple tone you're using, it would be perfect."

"Oh!" The princess exclaims, clasping her hands together and her eyes shining in excitement. "That sounds just perfect. I'll do that." She adds and proceeds to furiously write the idea down on the electronic tablet she carries everywhere. "Now, I'm going to talk to the royal tailors and as soon as Chanyeol comes back, you'll be taking measures.” She points a finger at him. “Ugh, why does my brother has to leave during such important times?" The princess grumbles to herself as she gets on her feet and begins to walk away with her retinue of maids trailing behind her.

Baekhyun sighs. Yeah, he asks himself that same question ever since Chanyeol left.

He stands up, but stops himself when he realizes... he has nothing to do. Sooyoung won't drop her wedding duties just to hang out with him, she left that very clear a few days ago. Jongin is out shopping with a mysterious friend he has yet to tell everyone his name and that Baekhyun is sure there's more than just a friendship, if the way the younger prince's cheeks tint of a deep shade of red every time he mentions that friend. He has noticed, Sooyoung has noticed too, but in order to not embarrass Jongin, they decide to keep their comments to themselves and let Jongin tell them when he considers is the right moment to do so. And to top the list of his boring day, _Chanyeol is not home_ ; at least with the prince, they can spend the afternoon strolling around the gardens, enjoying the warm sun while it lasts and before the cold weather hits them to a full. Most of the times, it's silent, but Baekhyun doesn't mind. He could do it by himself, but it's not really that fun. Chanyeol tends to give him useless facts about all the plants they pass by and even though _yeah, it's useless_ , Baekhyun likes to hear it. Or maybe it's just an excuse to listen to Chanyeol's voice. Whatever it is, he misses his prince.

Baekhyun wanders around the palace's hallways— just for the sake of having something to do; looking around, feeling with the pads of his fingers the soft texture of the wooden panels, the roughness of the golden details and remembering the moments he spent hiding away from the Park siblings when they would fight for his attention. Baekhyun is not going to lie, he always loved it. Nothing much has changed, except the atmosphere it's different, a feeling Baekhyun has yet to figure out.

He turns around the corner, deciding that it would be less boring if he just goes back to his room and sits down to read. Baekhyun stops, however, when he hears voices approaching and hides back behind the wall; he peeks his head through the edge and sees Junmyeon and the members of the privy council coming out of a room right on the left side of Chanyeol's bedroom. He watches as Advisor Kim sends the men away and turns around to continue his own way; it's when Baekhyun decides to step out, clearing his throat to get the man's attention.

"Oh, Your Highness." Junmyeon says, bowing his head and giving him a small, polite smile.

"What's in that room?" Baekhyun asks, too curious to care about the other man's greeting.

Junmyeon looks back over his shoulder. "That's prince Chanyeol's studio."

Baekhyun hums with interest. "Could I... go in for a minute?"

Junmyeon frowns for a short second; he seems to hesitate before slowly nodding his head at him. He goes back on his steps, pulls a small key out of his pocket and opens the door, stepping aside to let Baekhyun in.

"Here." Junmyeon speaks. "Please be sure to return the key to me once you're done, it would be terrible if we lose it." Baekhyun nods, opening his palm to receive the metallic object. "Do you need something else? We're serving tea in a few minutes, would you like me to send you some?"

"I'm good, thank you." Baekhyun mumbles, his eyes already moving slowly around the room. Junmyeon takes that as his cue to leave, closing the door behind him to give the prince some privacy.

Junmyeon is not sure if he did well by letting prince Baekhyun in, but prince Chanyeol never told him he couldn't and considering the current situation between the two princes, the advisor can only hope that what's in there, will convince the younger prince that he's not making a mistake by accepting this marriage. Advisor Kim knows things, probably more than he actually should, but prince Chanyeol rarely keeps secrets from him and he feels honored by being the one person his prince trusts.

He knows about Chanyeol's pain and how hard he's been trying all these years to fight it; he remembers the joy on the prince's face when they were informed Baekhyun was finally coming back and he clearly remembers the tears on his eyes that night after their first encounter, afraid that Baekhyun would never accept him. But now, Junmyeon can't help but feel happy knowing that finally, there's something blossoming between the couple. He might get scolded by prince Chanyeol once he finds out he let Baekhyun in, he might not, but it will be totally worth it if he can help the younger prince to realize there's nothing to be afraid of.

••••

Baekhyun stands by the door, chewing on his lower lip and wondering if he should keep going and take a look around. It feels wrong to pry on someone else's privacy and this room feels like it holds a lot of private things; but then again, Junmyeon let him in for a reason and Chanyeol is his future husband, it's only fair that he gets to find out more about what kind of person Chanyeol has grown to be. He doesn't have to know, anyway.

Slowly, but surely, Baekhyun steps inside, eyes moving around the room and taking in every detail. He scowls and twitches his lips, the air inside the room feels foreign, yet familiar; Baekhyun is sure he has been in this place before, but so many things are so different now, it makes him think that maybe he's just imagining things and his mind is playing tricks on him... after all, most of the rooms in the palace are quite similar.

The room has a print so undeniable Chanyeol's: it's inviting and warm enough to make you feel comfortable and at home; the smell of sandalwood is prominent, but not overwhelming; Baekhyun closes his eyes to take a deep breath and opens them again after a moment, his heart is racing so fast inside his chest it almost hurts, there's a sudden knot forming on his throat and he can't figure out why. Maybe it's just nostalgia and the strange feeling of his head wanting to remember things Baekhyun is not sure they’re actually storage in his brain.

From the wall on his right, large family portraits hang: of Chanyeol's parents alone to pictures and paintings of the whole Park family; under them, just less than a foot below, there's a shelf occupying almost from side to side to the wall in length and it's full of pictures. Curiosity takes the best of Baekhyun and he makes his way over there, starting to look at the framed photos. It begins with pictures of recent Chanyeol, standing proud and handsome, either alone, with his siblings, his father or all of them together; as Baekhyun moves carefully along the shelf, he discovers the pictures are ordered on a perfect chronological order. There are more pictures of Chanyeol and Sooyoung on a horse, of Chanyeol and Jongin posing together with the sea as their background; of Chanyeol and his father on his graduation day and then, Baekhyun makes an abrupt stop, a smile spreads on his lips as his fingers brush the glass protecting the picture of Chanyeol hugging his mother from behind. The background is the same seascape of before and they look so happy; Chanyeol has a radiant smile on his face, his eyes are almost closed of how wide he's smiling and his mother has her head tilted to the side a little, fond eyes looking at her son; her long, brown hair dancing on the air. Baekhyun had almost forgotten how beautiful Park Eunyeong was.

Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, Baekhyun moves on. The pictures begin to show a much younger Chanyeol along with his siblings, Baekhyun can't help but smile. The childish features on their faces are something Baekhyun would like to engrave in his heart and never forget. Chanyeol had always being tall and seeing him look even taller with how skinny he was during his teenage years it's almost funny and oddly endearing. He holds back a laugh as well when a Jongin with a face full of pimples appears and Sooyoung sporting a strange mushroom haircut and bangs only covering half of her forehead. Baekhyun sighs, wishing things would have been different back then and maybe, he wouldn't be regretting missing all these moments.

Teen Park siblings quickly change to messy kids. Baekhyun's smile widens, they really were a force to reckon with when they were little. How to forget all the antics they used to play on the staff and even to the King and Queen. Baekhyun sees himself on most of the photos, with his face and clothes stained with either paint, food or mud; with their superhero costumes and Sooyoung wearing those fluffy fairytale princess' dresses on all the imaginable colors. If only good memories could overshadow the bad ones, make one forget, Baekhyun wouldn't have done what he did and he wouldn't have put the Parks through what he put them through; things would be so different.

Caressing the last frame where the four of them are standing by the gardens, in order of height: Chanyeol, Jongin, Baekhyun and lastly Sooyoung, with their clothes and bodies covered in dirt and smiles on their faces, he turns around to continue his exploration on the room. The wall on the other side is almost empty, except for a few antique ornaments and the Royal family shield that hangs big and proud right in the middle. On the center of the room rests a large agar wood desk, a desk lamp with a Victorian style hovers over stacks of papers, folders, a closed MacBook and a trinket here and there. Well, even a prince can sometimes be messy too.

There's nothing really interesting there; Baekhyun shrugs it off, about to turn around to take a look at Chanyeol's collection of books on the large bookshelf on the back, when from the corner of his eyes he catches something out of order: the top drawer on the right side is slightly open; he frowns, Chanyeol couldn't possibly be so careless to forget about it, regardless of what's inside. Fighting the urge to look inside —and losing—, Baekhyun glances over to the door to make sure it's closed, even when he knows it is─ it never hurts to be cautious. He slowly pulls the drawer open, there's nothing there except for an old notebook... an old notebook— rather sketchbook, that looks awfully familiar. His breath hitches, and he blinks furiously at the instant tears pooling in the corner of his eyes; a bit harshly, Baekhyun takes the sketchbook out and places it over the desk. The pages are worn out and yellow, there are a few stains on the paper and some of the drawings are so faded it's hard to distinguish lines and edges, but everything is there, every single drawing Baekhyun remembers ever making; from those weird sketches of the Park siblings to those more complicated landscapes he used to sit by his window and imagine. Even that awkward portrait of him Jongin ─tried to─ drew ages ago it's still there.

Baekhyun's heart swells and the tears roll down his cheeks freely, he doesn't care anymore, the emotions are too much for him to handle. He can't believe Chanyeol kept his sketchbook all these years.

Overwhelmed by the feelings, Baekhyun leans against the desk, supporting his hands over the wooden surface and lets his head hang low; he bends over a little more, his throat and eyes stinging with how much he's crying, he just can't help it.

An unconscious movement of his arm causes a small, metal replica of the Namsan tower to fall to the floor. The sculpture lands loudly on the marble, startling Baekhyun to the point of making him jump back a little; he quickly wipes his tears with the back of his hand and crouches down to pick the trinket up, but his hands are shaking, so any attempt is useless: the tower falls again and it's then that Baekhyun hears it. The echo the metal against the marble makes is deep and it seems to extend along a large expanse of air, taking it a few more seconds to disappear than it normally would in a room of this size.

Baekhyun frowns, takes the tower once again and hits the floor with it. It happens again. He quickly stands up and places the sculpture on the desk while he looks around, everything seems normal, the walls look solid enough to not have any secret passage and besides, if that was the case, Baekhyun would know.

Slowly and a little scared, Baekhyun makes his way towards the bookshelf. It's made of solid wood, large and tall, and it holds thousands of books of all colors, themes and sizes. He can see through the small gaps between them the darkness behind it; Baekhyun removes a book and slides his hand in, gasping when he meets nothing but cold air. He quickly retreats his hand and places the book back on its place only to do the same with another one, getting the same result. There's another room behind the shelf and Baekhyun is sure, by the distinctive sound of the echo, that is empty.

More curious than ever, he walks to the other side of the shelf, where a portion of wall it's visible.

"Strange." Baekhyun mumbles running his fingers down the white wood. He curls his hand onto a fist and knocks, gasping when the hollow sound fills his ears and another similar echo expands through the emptiness on the other side.

There's a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him to just turn around and leave, that what he's doing is not right. He shouldn't be sticking his nose where it doesn't concern him, because if Chanyeol had wanted him to see this room, he would have shown him a while ago... right?

Baekhyun chews on his lower lip insistently, palms pressed flat against the cold wood; he closes his eyes and sighs, a small look, just a small look won't hurt anyone and no one has to find out he has been snooping around; so gathering all the possible courage right now, he uses his strength to push the narrow door until it gives and opens with a strong gush of freezing air. Baekhyun shivers and takes a step forward. It's dark, there's no single source of light except for the thin and very small lines coming from the space between the books, but is not enough to let him see what's inside. He stretches his right arm to the side and palms the wall in search of a light switch until he finds it just a few inches from the entrance, he pushes it up and a single lightbulb in the center of the ceiling flickers a few times before it fully turns on.

At first sight it's just a room: no carpet, no expensive furniture, just a large and empty room with nothing fancy about it and yet, it hits Baekhyun like a heavy wave of feelings and emotions. He covers his mouth with both of his hands and lets out a strangled sob, the four walls and even the floor are covered in colorful words and strokes of what it used to be the dreams and hopes of two kids waiting for the future and the responsibilities they were entitled to, to come and get them, all before the reality of one of them came crashing down on him, crumbling the world as he knew it. This room used to be a happy place, a shelter... now it's just a bunch of memories Baekhyun had thought long forgotten.

He takes a step inside anyway and looks around. Even though it still looks the same, it feels different: some of the drawings are not distinguishable, some are not even there anymore, leaving an empty space that makes Baekhyun's heart crack a little more. There are phrases and quotes of their favorite books when he and Chanyeol were little on the left wall, faded words and crossed out sentences. From the middle to the right, however, things begin to change: from happy and messy scribbles, to long and grim descriptions of sadness. Baekhyun gets closer to the wall and runs his fingers over a long scratch made over the wood, it looks deep and angry. He wonders just how much pain he had caused Chanyeol for him to do this; calm, happy, always smiling Chanyeol to do something like this. Baekhyun swallows, guilt bubbling up in his chest and stomach; he can feel the sorrow sipping though the walls and yet... why did Chanyeol kept this room? Why would he torture himself like that?

Baekhyun swallows hard and takes a step back, looking around one more time before he rushes out of the room. He takes the sketchbook, throws it back inside the drawer and makes sure to leave everything as it was before dashing out of the studio, locking the door behind him and sprinting down the hall to get to his own room. He locks the door as well and climbs up his bed, opens the top drawer of his night stand and pulls out his journal: a notebook thick as a book and a hard cover as protection, dark purple in color and embroidered with gold on the spine and front cover, a gift his father gave him a few months before everything happened, his most treasured possession. It holds all of his secrets, from the smallest to the biggest and most painful ones.

Baekhyun opens it, grabbing the silver pen he keeps on the same drawer and begins to write. He needs to let everything out, even if it's just a piece of paper, at least it listens without judging and that brings Baekhyun some peace of mind.

Maybe one day, he thinks, he will be able to trust these same secrets to his prince. For the time being, paper and pen will have to do.


	6. Newcomers.

Baekhyun is excited, his heart is thumping inside his chest and his stomach is flipping around with giddiness; it tickles, and all Baekhyun wants is to run his way over the throne room, where Chanyeol most likely should already be by now and jump at him. Jongsoo had run to his bedroom a few moments ago, announcing the arrival of the king's and Chanyeol's car to the palace from the airport.

He, however, hides all those feelings and emotions behind a serious face, his arms crossed behind his back and a patient pace as he makes his way through the halls with Jongsoo by his side and ─much to his annoyance─  Kris behind them. He can't wait to see his prince after a week, even if he has to force himself to keep his posture and not wrap his arms around him and beg him to never leave again.

The throne room's doors are open wide, Baekhyun can hear the chattering and laughter; the booming voice of the king and Sooyoung squealing over what Baekhyun guesses are gifts from China. He takes a deep breath and steps in, the guards announce his name and Chanyeol immediately turns around; the smile on his face widening upon seeing him.

Baekhyun swallows and has to lower his face a little to hide the blush on his cheeks. Chanyeol is approaching him, extending an arm at him; Baekhyun takes his hand and smiles a small smile, fingers wrapping around the older's hand.

"Finally." Chanyeol mumbles, then, he leans in and gives his cheek a kiss. His lips linger over Baekhyun's skin for a few seconds, but it's enough to make his body burn and his heart skip a beat. "I missed you." Chanyeol says before pulling away completely.

"I missed you too." Baekhyun answers, almost breathless. He can see the surprise flashing in Chanyeol's face at the unexpected confession, but then the prince grins, his right eye twitching in overbearing happiness.

For Chanyeol, that is enough to give him hope.

"Come. I brought gifts." Chanyeol drags him along with him, there's a subtle skip on his step, like a puppy, Baekhyun notices; he's sure that if Chanyeol had a tail, it would be furiously wagging by now.

"Baekhyunnie, look!" Sooyoung exclaims as soon as they get closer. She shows him a red squared box and opens it, revealing an exuberant white gold necklace, a web of teardrops with black and regular diamonds incrusted on every pendant. Baekhyun's eyes widen a little.

"It's really beautiful, Soo."

"I know!" She exclaims, jumping a little on her feet. "I'm keeping this to wear it on your wedding." She closes the box again. Chanyeol chuckles. "Now, if you excuse me." Sooyoung says, motioning for a few of the servants to come and pick the bags and boxes of her gifts. She quickly disappears through the door.

"Where's Jongin?" Baekhyun asks then, upon noticing the young prince is missing.

"He's on his way. Said he was with a friend of his." Chanyeol shrugs. Baekhyun nods, knowingly. "But anyway," he motions for a male servant. The man comes closer, pulling along a medium sized trunk "I brought a few things for you, it's not much but... I hope you like them." Chanyeol says as he kneels on the floor. Curious, Baekhyun does the same.

The prince pulls out a chest, almost half of the size of the bigger trunk and places it over the edge carefully. He lifts the lid, revealing row after row of glass jars. "It took me a while to pick the scents, I hope they suit your taste." The prince smiles, pushing the wooden chest to Baekhyun.

In awe, he pulls a random jar out and stares at it for a few seconds, thumb brushing over the name engraved on the glass: citrics, the powders inside a mix of green, yellow and orange; bath salts. Baekhyun removes the lid and approaches the jar to his nose, closing his eyes when the slightly acid and mouthwatering smell reaches his nostrils. It smells delicious, it brings Baekhyun a sudden sense of calm that has him relaxing his shoulders and releasing a sigh.

"There's sandalwood, vanilla, coconut, berries," Chanyeol's voice brings him back "citrics and... I think you're going to love this one." He says, pulling from the last row on the right a jar with pale green crystals in it. Baekhyun takes in his hand and his lips stretch wide on a happy smile.

"Green apples." He says. Chanyeol nods enthusiastically.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you." Baekhyun murmurs, putting the jars back inside and placing his hand over Chanyeol's to give it a small squeeze as a confirmation.

"Wait, there's more." The prince excitedly announces, taking out a much smaller wooden box. The hard wooden lid is decorated with intricate patterns in gold and it has on the right inner corner, Baekhyun's name craved on it. "King Guanyu picked this especially for you from his private selection." Chanyeol tells him as he slowly opens the box; inside, there's several, small white sacks lined over one another. "According to him, each type of tea leaf has a different function and a different effect on your body. He..." Chanyeol's voice trails off as he looks inside the trunk and then pulls out a small sandy-brown envelope "wrote this for you, too." He hands it to Baekhyun.

"Thank you." Baekhyun mumbles. "You really shouldn't have..." He says, opening the envelope and unfolding the paper sheet inside; he smiles at the neatly written letter and at the greeting on the first line: _To our precious ray of light... our dearest Baekhyun._

"There's more." Chanyeol says, getting on his feet. Baekhyun looks up from the letter and raises both of his brows. "Those are waiting in my studio. Come with me, please." The prince offers Baekhyun his arm and he takes it, hooking his own around.

Chanyeol guides him through the hallways, slowly, with no rush. Baekhyun peeks over his shoulder every once in a while, his jaw clenching every time he catches sight of Kris, who's been following since the throne room, with his eyes on Chanyeol's back. He's been patient and understanding of Chanyeol's reason of putting his care and safety up to someone he trusts dearly, but Baekhyun thinks there are boundaries; he's sure Kris still hasn't overcome whatever he had with Chanyeol.

"How was the trip?" Baekhyun asks, for the sake of distracting himself.

"Well," Chanyeol begins, reaffirming his hold around Baekhyun's arm "aside from all the boring political matters and formalities, it was pretty good. Maybe we could go there and pay king Guanyu a visit... just you and I." He clears. "Guanyu is very excited to meet you in person."

"Why wait." Baekhyun smiles brightly. "I'll personally send his invitation to the wedding." He says; his heart skips a beat when he sees Chanyeol's face lighting up.

"That would be great."

Baekhyun hears Kris subtly clearing his throat, but the hallways are long and walls high, they both hear it. Baekhyun stops once they're by the studio's door, making Chanyeol do the same and turns around.

"Are you okay, Mr. Wu?"

Kris fixes his eyes on him. "Yes, Your Highness." He bows his head slightly.

"Good. You can leave. We won't need you for now." Baekhyun speaks, tone firm and eyes locked with Kris'; but the man doesn't move, he flicks his eyes towards Chanyeol and only does as Baekhyun tells him when the older prince nods his head at him.

Kris bows, turns around and leaves on the opposite direction.

"I don't like him." Baekhyun mumbles without thinking.

"Baek?" Chanyeol asks, wondering if he just heard wrong.

"He never does what I say. You put me under his charge, yes, but I am his prince─ soon to be king. He's disrespectful, not to mention that he thinks he has the right to mistreat my personal servant."

"Maybe you just need to get used to each other─"

"And you're defending him, of course." Baekhyun grits his teeth, removing his arm from around Chanyeol's and taking a step away.

Chanyeol bites his lip, sighing quietly. "I guess Kris is just... not used to be back. I let him do whatever he thought it was the best for my security back then. But you're right, he should listen to your commands now. I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." Baekhyun replies, furrowing his eyebrows. "But I'll say, if he doesn't change that behavior of his, I want him gone."

Chanyeol remains silent for a couple of seconds, then he nods. "I didn't know you were this bossy." He jokes. "No, wait, scratch that, you've always been bossy."

Baekhyun scoffs. "There are things that don't change." He grins.

"Indeed. And you know what?" Chanyeol says, crossing his arms on his back and taking the small step separating him from Baekhyun. "I like it."

Baekhyun seems taken aback for a very short moment, but then he's smirking and opting the same position as Chanyeol, getting a little closer to the taller prince and looking up. "Do you, now?" He teases.

Chanyeol's smile widens. He hums and leans his head down a little more, closing the distance between them.

Baekhyun's heart is beating wildly inside his chest, so hard and loud he's afraid Chanyeol will hear it.

Chanyeol is no different: he feels his heart thumping against his chest with so much strength, he swears it's going to rip through his chest and take its rightful place next to Baekhyun's; it is where it belongs, after all.

They're dangerously close. Baekhyun is breathing rapidly; Chanyeol is itching to reach for the other's face and touch his skin; Baekhyun unconsciously licks his lips and Chanyeol looks down at them. One more tiny movement and they'll be kissing, just one more tiny─

"My princes." Junmyeon's voice resonates across the halls, deep and long. The princes pull apart and they both clear their throats, looking everywhere but at the advisor. Junmyeon, upon realizing what he just interrupted, takes a step back, eyes wide in horror and ashamed for ruining what could have been a special moment between the princes. "I'm sorry, Your Highnesses." He begins to bow his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to─"

"It's alright, Junmyeon." Chanyeol says, solemn and smiling.

Baekhyun's still looking at the floor, cheeks burning in embarrassment. "I─ uh... right! The key, Your Highness." The man rummages inside his pocket until he finds the small object.

"Thank you. We'll talk later." Chanyeol mumbles when Junmyeon comes closer to give him the key.

The man nods and bows before heading off.

"Well, that was─"

"─weird─"

"─yeah─”

"Shall we─" Chanyeol points at the studio's door. Baekhyun nods.

Chanyeol proceeds to unlock the door and lets Baekhyun in first.

"Junmyeon let me in here a few days ago. I hope you don't mind." Baekhyun quietly says, looking around, becoming familiar with the surroundings once again.

"I don't. I'm pleased to share everything with you." Chanyeol says, casually, but Baekhyun's heart goes wild once again. The prince purses his lips, hoping he'll be able to hold back the smile that threatens to appear. "So..." Chanyeol speaks again, standing by the desk and pulling from underneath another wooden box, rectangular in shape, glossy and of a darker color. He motions for Baekhyun to get closer, and so he does, taking small steps towards his prince; only then he notices the inscription over the surface, in big and cursive letters it reads: _BBH_.

"What is that?" Baekhyun asks, glancing at Chanyeol and back at the box.

"Well... I brought this for you hoping you won't get mad at me and also, hoping you will consider" Chanyeol places his fingers over the thick lid and lifts it open "start painting again." The open box reveals a set of several vials and on the side, brushes of all types and sizes. "Chinese ink."

"Chanyeol, I─" Baekhyun swallows loudly, fingers dancing over the content of the box.

"You don't like it." Chanyeol mumbles when Baekhyun fails to say anything else. "I knew I was crossing the line with this, I just─"

"No, no. I like it." Baekhyun rushes to say, placing a hand over Chanyeol's arm. "I was just... not expecting this. I... I know you still keep my old sketchbook." He adds. Chanyeol flips his head up.

"You do? I─" Chanyeol sighs and averts his eyes "I'm sorry, I couldn't get rid of it. I tried but... but it felt like I was getting rid of a part of you." He mumbles the last word. "And I couldn't get rid of you."

This time, Baekhyun can't hold his smile back. He removes his hand from Chanyeol's arm and moves it up to place it over his cheek. Chanyeol closes his eyes and leans into the touch, sighing and wishing his heart wouldn't beat this way every time Baekhyun does something like this.

The signs are confusing. Baekhyun had left it very clear when he first arrived that he didn't love him, that he was here just to fulfill a duty and Chanyeol had come to terms with that; but then again, Baekhyun acts this way, looks at him with that adoration in his eyes; says the things he says and almost kisses him on his own will. It only makes Chanyeol's resolutions crumble and he wonders if he's seeing things where in reality, there's nothing there. Maybe Baekhyun's attention is just a way to show him he's willing to do what he's supposed to do, nothing more.

"Thank you." Baekhyun mumbles, rubbing the pad of his thumb across the prince's cheek. "For not getting rid of me."

"I would never." Chanyeol's whisper is barely hearable, but Baekhyun manages to hear it perfectly.

"So..." Baekhyun drops his hand and moves to sit on one of the chairs in front of the desk; a smirk playing on his lips as he slumps down, places his arms over the armrests and crosses one leg over the other "you said there were two gifts. I'm waiting, Your Highness."

Chanyeol lets out a small laugh and proceeds to take a small key from a cup with the shape of an owl; he works it on the lock of one of the top drawers on the left.

"Actually," Chanyeol begins. Baekhyun watches as his hand disappears inside the drawer "this isn't really a gift. I didn't bring it from China and it has been waiting here for quite a long time." His words spike Baekhyun's interest, his brows furrow and he gets on his feet, moving around the desk to stand next to Chanyeol. "Sooyoung is going to kill me for doing this without her being present." Chanyeol chuckles. "But I know how much you appreciate your privacy and I wanted this moment to be just between you and me." He pulls out a small, squared, velvety black box.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun's voice trails off, eyes fixed on the box.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol says, speaking and moving slowly, almost as if measuring his words and actions. "Would you accept to be my best friend again? My prince, husband and my future king?" He opens the box, revealing a white gold ring, with the diamond in the middle almost the size of a bean; smaller ones incrusted over lines that go above and below the stone and blue sapphires on each side, giving the piece of jewelry a splash of color.

Baekhyun's eyes widen in awe. He glances up at Chanyeol to see the hopeful expression on his face; Baekhyun lets out a shaky breath and instead of replying, he turns around and walks towards the back of the room, by the end of the bookshelf, where the fake door is, missing how Chanyeol's face falls and swallows to hold back the tears.

Chanyeol only reacts when he hears the echo of the wooden door opening. He swirls around so fast that the ring almost falls from his hands.

"Baekhyun?" He calls, but the younger prince is already out of sight. Figuring out the only place he could be, Chanyeol lets out a long breath follows.

He stands by the narrow entrance, eyes focused on Baekhyun, who's standing in the middle of the room, with his back facing at Chanyeol.

"So you knew." Chanyeol says.

"I found out by accident." Baekhyun mumbles, but his voice booms across the room.

"I was going to show you, eventually. Are you... mad?" At that, Baekhyun turns around, the ghost of a smile dancing on his lips.

"How could I?"

Chanyeol shrugs. "I just thought... you would want to erase all the memories from your past... including us."

Baekhyun shakes his head. "You never left my mind, Chanyeol. Neither did your brothers and your parents. I always thought of you all as my real family. What happened and my decision didn't have anything to do with you." He looks down, fingers fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket. "I just knew that if I came to say goodbye, I would've never be able to actually leave. I know I caused you pain and that you felt betrayed." Baekhyun glances at the right side of the wall. "But it was never my intention. I'm so sorry, Chanyeol." The older prince opens his mouth to speak, but Baekhyun does it first. "Yes." He says confidently. Chanyeol frowns in confusion. "I will marry you. Not because of duty or responsibility." Baekhyun adds. "But because of all the memories we share. Because I know you will be the best husband someone can have." He finishes with a bright smile. Chanyeol is speechless. Mouth parted open as he stares at Baekhyun. "My ring, please." Baekhyun smirks, extending his arm at him and wriggling his fingers.

Chanyeol blinks and nods, shaky hands taking the ring out of its soft case and carefully sliding it on Baekhyun's finger.

"It looks perfect." Chanyeol says, wrapping his fingers around Baekhyun's hand and bring it up to kiss his knuckles. Baekhyun blushes, but this time he doesn't bother to hide it.

Whatever it is that the future holds for them both, Baekhyun thinks he’s finally ready to embrace it.

●●●●

The main hall is bustling with noise. Staff from the palace coming and going at a rapid pace, carrying flowers arrangements, ornate vases and all kinds of elegant decorations. There are more people climbing on stairs to fix the curtains of the large windows and caterers arranging table after table for to place the food later.

Baekhyun walks in slowly, frowning at all the organized mess going on. Sooyoung stands by a corner of the room, her arms crossed against her chest and her foot rapidly tapping on the marbled floor, supervising every move. She doesn’t look particularly excited, and so it catches Baekhyun’s attention as he gets closer to her.

“Did I miss something?” He asks, only for her to hear.

“No, but apparently I did.” She responds, glancing down at Baekhyun’s hands and keeping her arms folded. “My brother’s a selfish idiot.”

Baekhyun lets out a silent sigh. “Don’t blame him. He did it for me.”

“Of course he did.” Sooyoung huffs her cheeks. “I understand, but I would’ve loved to witness that moment.”

“Well, we still have to make the engagement public… there will be a party, of course.” Baekhyun mumbles, almost reluctantly.

“You don’t sound so happy.”

Baekhyun shrugs, preferring to keep his comments to himself. “You don’t look too happy, either.”

“With a good reason. I don’t know why it has to be me the one supervising this stupid party.” Sooyoung spits and it’s so unlike her to respond that way, that it has Baekhyun taken aback.

“I didn’t know we would be having a party.”

“I didn’t know either.” Sooyoung says. “But father said I had to, so here I am.”

“And the motive?” Baekhyun asks carefully.

“Catherine is coming.” Sooyoung responds, her tone flat and dry.

Baekhyun raises both of his eyebrows, surprised. “Should I know…?”

“Not really, we met her about a year after you left. She’s a princess, daughter of King Marcos, from Spain.”

“Oh…” Baekhyun mumbles.

Sooyoung sighs. “I hate her. She’s a snake.”

“Woah, Soo… hate’s a pretty strong word. What happened?”

“Yes, it perfectly describes how I feel about her.” Sooyoung shrugs.

“What did she do?” Baekhyun asks with worry.

“At first it was just a rumor, but I confirmed it.” Sooyoung sighs. “She used to visit us a lot. A few years back I found her here, in my own home, engaged on some very… compromising situations with whom I thought I could have a chance to─ I really liked him but as you can see, it didn’t work out. She’s a slut, Baek… Catherine has slept with half of the royals and nobles we frequent and she’s been chasing after my brother for years.”

“Jongin?” Baekhyun asks, hopeful.

Sooyoung hums. “At first, but of course, Jongin never showed any interest on her, so she passed to Chanyeol and you know how my brother is. He treated her kindly, but always refusing her. She doesn’t seem to understand and it’s been obsessing over him for a while.”

Baekhyun swallows silently, not liking the sound of that. “And has Chanyeol… you know, give in at some point?”

Sooyoung turns her head at him, a shocked expression on her face as if Baekhyun had just offended her entire bloodline and her nonexistent puppy. “Chanyeol is not the same person he used to be, I won’t pretend you actually know him─” Sooyoung interrupts herself, closing her mouth and frowning when she realizes the implications of her own words and how Baekhyun lowers his face and flinches away a little “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it to sound like that─”

“You’re not wrong, though.”

“But it was not the way.” She shakes her head. “What I mean is that Chanyeol is a very correct man. He wouldn’t go messing around with just anyone; he’s always been waiting for only one person and that person is you, Baek. He made a promise years back and I take pride on saying that my brother is a man of his word.”

“I know… I know he is.” Baekhyun mumbles. “I was just─”

“Don’t doubt my brother, he really loves you.” Sooyoung says without thinking. She shuts her mouth abruptly, realizing that she shouldn’t have said what she just did.

“What…?” Baekhyun whispers.

“Forget I said that.”

“How can I─”

“Or at least pretend I never said anything, Chanyeol is going to kill me. He wanted to take things slow, no pressure. Please,” she turns to look at him “don’t tell him I slipped out.”

“Well, is not easy to forget. You’re telling me he… loves me.” Baekhyun’s voice trails off.

“And he does. I know you do, too. Just give it time.”

“I─”

“Anyway, Baek.” Sooyoung speaks, raising her voice and obviously changing the subject. “Just be careful when Catherine arrives, I am telling you, she’s no joke and she’ll do anything to be near Chanyeol. That ring on your finger just makes you her main target.”

“That makes me feel so much better.” Baekhyun mumbles, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I’m not trying to scare you. I’m just warning you, so anything you see and hear, don’t take it seriously, my brother does not want anything to do with her.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Baekhyun nods, not entirely convinced, but as much as he tries to convince himself that everything will be fine, there’s still unpleasant feeling nagging in his guts.

“Well, everything should be fine for tonight. I’ll go get ready.” Sooyoung announces before stalking off the room, leaving a worried Baekhyun behind.

He needs to find Chanyeol, now.

Chanyeol flips document after document without much interest and bored out of his mind in his studio when the heavy wooden doors open and Baekhyun walks in. He lifts his head and a smile spreads on his lips at the sight of his future husband.

Baekhyun’s steps falter for a second when he locks eyes with Chanyeol: the brightness in them and the smile on his lips reminding him of what Sooyoung told him barely an hour ago and Baekhyun can’t help the violent wave of feelings and emotions crashing against him.

“Hey.” Chanyeol greets him, putting down the papers he’s holding. “Everything… alright?” He asks once he notices Baekhyun’s suddenly stiff position.

“Yeah. Yes.” Baekhyun nods and walks the distance from where he’s standing to the desk. “I was just… I didn’t know we would be having visitors.” He comments, deciding to go straight to the point.

Chanyeol hums. “I was about to finish this” he pats at the stack of papers “and go find you to talk to you. I suppose Sooyoung told you.”

“She did.” Baekhyun confirms, sitting down on the chair across Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sighs and leans back against his own leather chair. “I can only imagine what my sister told you.”

“Is she wrong?” Baekhyun asks defensively without really meaning to.

“Well… it’s kind of complicated. Catherine is a complicated person─ difficult, as a better way to put it.”

“Sooyoung doesn’t seem to be very fond of her.” Baekhyun adds, crossing a leg over the other.

“There was an accident, yes.” Chanyeol says carefully. “And I suppose I understand how Sooyoung feels… but I’m a gentleman, I won’t be speaking ill about a woman.” He adds and of course Baekhyun understands, but the mere thought of another person lurking around his prince irks him, because even when he hasn’t say it out loud yet, Baekhyun does knows one thing: Chanyeol belongs to him.

“Should I worry?” He mumbles.

Chanyeol chuckles. “Is there a chance of you getting perhaps… jealous?” The prince quirks an eyebrow.

“I like to be careful. Especially around of what─ of _who_ I care for.” Baekhyun shrugs.

“So you care for me.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun can hear the excitement behind his words.

“It thought it was a given. I wouldn’t have said yes to you” Baekhyun lifts his hand where the ring is “if I didn’t.”

“And I thought it was just you being a responsible person.” Chanyeol muses.

“You underestimate me, Your Highness.” Baekhyun smirks and leans over a little.

“Do I, now?” Chanyeol does the same. “Why don’t you enlighten me, then? I’m all ears, _my prince_.”

“I do have a lot of things to say to you.” Baekhyun’s grin widens and he returns to his original sitting position. “But I guess you will have to wait to hear them.”

Chanyeol frowns. “That’s not fair, I─” He’s interrupted by his phone buzzing over the desk. “Wait.” He tells Baekhyun. “Hello? Ah, yes father. Yes I know.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Baekhyun is aware─ yes, we’ll be there on time, don’t worry. I’ll─ I’ll keep an eye on Sooyoung.” He says and then hangs up. Baekhyun gives him a confused look. “Father wanted to make sure you knew Catherine is arriving later and well, my baby sister can get pretty wild… sometimes. Would you mind help me on keeping her distracted?”

“I guess.” Baekhyun shrugs.

“Thank you. We should go get ready.” Chanyeol says, getting on his feet and moving around the desk. He waits for Baekhyun by the door.

Baekhyun lets a silent breath out, closing his eyes and bracing himself for what’s surely coming. He passes by Chanyeol, barely sparing a glance and the older prince is definitely not having it.

“Hey.” He calls, reaching for Baekhyun, gripping his hand around the shorter’s elbow and pulling him towards him. “I want you to trust me, yes?” Baekhyun bites his lower lip. “Just know that you’re the most important for me.”

“Chanyeol─”

“You don’t need to say anything.” Chanyeol gives him a solemn smile, glancing down and back up quickly. “I’m just asking you to trust me.”

“I trust you.” Baekhyun mumbles, nodding his head.

Chanyeol thanks him by bringing his hand up to his mouth and kissing his knuckles softly.

●●●●

There’s a lot of people. The main hall full of chatter, laughter and music on the background. Baekhyun hasn’t seen Chanyeol since this afternoon, when they parted ways to their respective rooms and that’s making him a little anxious. He had thought they would be coming together, it was the obvious thing to do, he thinks, but Junmyeon had knocked on his door earlier, announcing him Chanyeol had a few other matters to attend and he has a slight idea of what those matters are, if judging by Sooyoung’s bitter face.

Baekhyun had tried to convince himself that it was okay. He would be okay with Chanyeol hanging around Catherine; after all, he doesn’t have any valid reason to feel threatened by her, only Sooyoung’s words and that isn’t exactly a _valid_ reason; no matter how much he trusts the princess, Sooyoung _has_ her reasons to dislike Catherine. Baekhyun doesn’t. Not yet, at least.

“You look nervous.” Baekhyun says as he comes to stand next to Sooyoung.

The princess lets out a small gasp and turns to look at Baekhyun. She clears her throat and regains her composure. “I’m not nervous.” She scoffs. “I’m just not fond of this situation.”

“But everything seems to be going fine.” Baekhyun comments, trying to ease the heavy tension in the air.

“That’s because Catherine is not here yet. Believe me, you just need to see her to notice how much of a bitch she is.” Sooyoung spits with hate.

Baekhyun internally groans. He takes a deep breath and steps further to stand in front of the princess. “Alright, Soo.” He begins. “I promised your brother I would keep an eye on you.”

“What─”

 “Let’s try to keep it civil, okay?” He asks. Sooyoung’s face scrunches up. She doesn’t look happy and Baekhyun has half a mind to just bolt out of there and avoid the drama, but he owes it to Chanyeol. “You haven’t seen her in a while. Who knows, maybe she has changed.” Baekhyun shrugs.

Sooyoung snorts. “There’s no way that snake could have changed an entire life of being a slut in just a couple of years.”

Baekhyun holds back a whimper, and although he wants to either cry right there or run, he places both of his hands over the princess’ arms. “Just stick with me, okay? And hope everything goes well.”

“Fine. I’ll be nice. Or at least I’ll try.”

Baekhyun nods, sighing in relief. “Thank you, dear.”

Before Sooyoung can reply anything, the music stops and silence fill the room. The sound of heavy doors opening echoes through the walls, catching everyone’s attention. Baekhyun mentally curses at his height and having chosen the back of the room to corner Sooyoung.

But the princess is not one to remain relegated; she takes Baekhyun by the hand and drags him among the crowd to the front where they’re actually supposed to be. Baekhyun swallows hard and heaves his chest when the guard by the door announces her name and Catherine walks in: a radiant smile on her face, tall and gorgeous. Her raven black hair falls on perfectly styled waves over her slender shoulders and her slightly tanned skin glows under the lights of the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Her long, black dress hugging her body on all the right places. Baekhyun’s stomach drops to his feet; she’s stunning, a sight to admire for days without getting tired of it, she walks with utmost grace, head up high and smiling at every person at her reach. Catherine hangs from Chanyeol’s arm and as much as he hates to admit it, they look perfect together. The kind of couple everyone would admire. The perfect royal couple.

Baekhyun doesn’t notice he’s been staring until Sooyoung tugs on his arm. He blinks the daze away and glances up to look at the princess, who has her eyes set on the couple as well.

“Good evening.” Chanyeol’s father commences as he steps forward to stand next to the couple. His deep voice enough to pull Baekhyun back to the present. “It is a great pleasure for me and my family to welcome this lovely lady to our court today. I hope everyone can give her a warm greeting.” He bows his head and brings Catherine’s hand up to kiss the back of it.

“The honor is mine, Your Majesty.” Catherine speaks and Baekhyun shrinks a little. Her voice is smooth and sweet. “I have missed you all and it’s good to finally be back.” She continues. Baekhyun doesn’t miss the way her eyes, filled with something that makes Baekhyun sick to his stomach, take a quick trip to Chanyeol and then back to the crowd.

In that moment, Baekhyun believes every single word Sooyoung had said to him and he has to make a great effort to not reach for Chanyeol and pull him to his side, where he’s supposed to be.

“You see it now, don’t you?” Sooyoung whispers on his ear. Baekhyun doesn’t say a word.

“Where’s Jongin?” He asks instead.

Sooyoung shrugs. “He couldn’t care less about this. Last time I saw him he was about to have a _Skype_ session with that prince friend of his.” She pauses for a second before continuing. “Now that I recall, I passed by his bedroom before coming here and I heard some strange noises coming from inside and─”

“That’s… too much information.” Baekhyun shakes his head.

Sooyoung giggles, hiding her mouth behind her hands; Baekhyun sighs and smiles, relieved for the moment of distraction he’s created and succeeded.

“My point is, Jongin’s lucky that he’s not obligated to be here. Father is way too lenient on him.”

“I think he just doesn’t care what your father might say.” Baekhyun chuckles.

“Yeah, well─”

“There you are.” Another voice joins the conversation. Sooyoung and Baekhyun look up, both tensing a little at the sight of Chanyeol appearing with Catherine right by his side, still clinging on his arm. “Cath, you remember my sister.”

Baekhyun winces at the nickname.

“Of course!” Catherine chirps, much too fake for Baekhyun’s like. “Sooyoung, dear.” She lets go off Chanyeol’s arms to take Sooyoung’s hands and kiss both of her cheeks as a greeting. “It’s so nice to see you.” Catherine smiles and Sooyoung does the same, albeit forcefully.

“It’s so nice to see you too, Catherine.” Sooyoung replies. Baekhyun can see her jaw clenching and her throat bobbing.

“And this is─”

“Byun Baekhyun.” Catherine steals the words from Chanyeol’s mouth. She kisses him as well and includes a brief hug that has the prince reeling a little.

“My fiancé.” Chanyeol adds, proudly and moves to stand next to Baekhyun, looking down at him and giving him a reassuring smile that he hopes will help ease the uneasiness he’s been feeling.

“Fiancé?” Catherine asks, forcing a smile.

Chanyeol hums. “We still haven’t gone public, but very soon we will. It is such a luck that you’re here for it.” He continues. Baekhyun feels a surge of satisfaction at Chanyeol’s words and at how Catherine’s cheeks tint of a very subtle shade of red he presumes is anger that she tries to hide.

“It is, in fact. Well, congratulations.” She bows her head.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun mumbles.

“Chanyeol, dear.” Catherine proceeds to ignore Baekhyun’s and Sooyoung’s presence. “Why don’t you walk around with me?”

Chanyeol seems to hesitate. He looks at Baekhyun and then at Catherine, not exactly knowing what to do or say.

It isn’t until Baekhyun gives him a small nod that he agrees, letting Catherine hook her arm around his and drag him away.

“I suppose you believe me now.” Sooyoung says, there’s no real bite in her words, but they still struck something inside Baekhyun.

He doesn’t say anything, however, and moves away to find something else to do in the meantime. Anything that involves not seeing his future husband being flaunted around by Catherine.

Surprisingly for Baekhyun, and for the most part, the night moves on without any actual mishaps and even when the youngest prince knows what Catherine is trying to do by keeping Chanyeol busy almost all of the time, the older finds a way to stay close to him. Baekhyun is grateful for that. That way, Chanyeol shows him his commitment and that’s all Baekhyun needs to feel at ease.

“I didn’t think you were going to come back.” The feminine voice seeps through Baekhyun’s ears, startling him a little. He turns around from where he’s bidding his goodbye to a few people and looks at Catherine with confusion on his face. So much for trying to keep the girl away. “When you left, I mean. You caused such a ruckus among all the noble families close to the Parks─ and the world, if I may add, because Byun Baekhyun, prince of Gyeonggi-do, promised husband of the Park heir and future king disappeared without a trace.” Catherine says, her voice dripping sweet venom. She smiles at the people passing by as if having with him the most pleasant conversation. “Who on their right mind would even waste such an opportunity, I wondered back then? Because, come on, _Your Highness_ , I’m pretty sure you do have an idea of the crazy amount of suitors who would kill to be in your shoes right now.” An old noble lady passes by and Catherine kisses her goodbye before continuing. “So I came to think about it… why? What were your real reasons for leaving? The official statement your father gave was that you needed time to mourn the death of your mother, but” she chuckles “I don’t believe that. No one mourns someone’s death for almost nine years, no matter who it is. Don’t take me as an insensitive person, I have too lost a family member” she presses her hand over her heart, but Baekhyun doesn’t believe for a second she actually feels bad about it “and I know how it feels, so excuse me if I’m not part of your pity party.” Catherine lets out a long and fake tired sigh. “I wonder what is that you’re hiding, Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun’s lips curl into a small smile, not letting Catherine’s words to get to him. “Life has given me so many low blows, you know? And yet, here I am. I wish I could say I care about what you think, but sadly─ for you, I don’t.” He shrugs. “And as you can see,” he raises his hand high enough for Catherine to see the ring on his finger “I am the one with the ring. I am the one marrying Chanyeol, so why don’t you save yourself the trouble and just get over it?”

Catherine frowns; she opens her mouth to retaliate, but Chanyeol decides to show up right in that moment, placing a hand on the small of Baekhyun’s back.

“Well, I see you’re getting along.” He smiles.

Baekhyun holds back the need to laugh. “Sure.” He nods. “But it’s getting late, I would like to go to my bedroom. Mind walking with me?”

Chanyeol beams. “Of course!” He exclaims, not bothering on hiding his excitement. “We’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast.” Chanyeol tells Catherine.

“Absolutely.” She forcefully says.

Chanyeol offers his arm for Baekhyun to take and he does without hesitation. They walk out of the hall, Baekhyun unbothered by the feeling of Catherine’s heavy gaze on his back. After all, by the end of the night, it’s him the one with Chanyeol at his side.

Catherine watches as both princes disappear through the doors with a scowl on her face. “I’ll find out what you’re hiding, Byun Baekhyun.” She mutters to herself before turning around to leave.


	7. The engagement party.

Chanyeol knows that guests are always important and him, as the Crown Prince, has the duty to personally attend to them, make sure they’re comfortable and are being treated well; so far, he had never had any inconvenience on doing it, in fact, he could say he enjoys making their guests feel welcome, but as he sits on the large couch of the main living room, with Catherine almost glued to his side while she chats away with some ladies from the court, Chanyeol can’t help but feel irritated. They’ve been gossiping for almost two hours now and every attempt of the prince to leave has been in vain, he has more important things to do. Like seeing Baekhyun.

With Catherine’s excessive amount of walks in the gardens, afternoon teas, meetings with her friends, and her constant insistence of having him around, he hasn’t seen Baekhyun as much as he would like and since refusing Catherine is not really an option, he is left with no choice but just do as he’s supposed to do, reminding himself that the princess won’t be here forever and once she leaves, everything is going to go back to normal. But Catherine is overwhelming, clingy and stubborn and Chanyeol doesn’t know how much longer he’ll be able to handle this situation with patience.

His main priority should be his future husband; with their engagement party just two days away, Chanyeol needs to know how Baekhyun feels about it. Unfortunately for him, the younger had been pretty clear the same night of Catherine’s welcome party, that he was not, under any circumstances, find himself in the same room as the princess, nor share any kind of activities with her all for the sake of maintaining the peace and his own tranquility. Baekhyun had not made him promise anything, but Chanyeol had took it upon himself reassuring him that everything was going to be fine and that he had nothing to worry about. Baekhyun had only smiled and nodded, but somehow Chanyeol knew he was just giving him what he wanted.

Chanyeol missed having him around, if he has to be honest, especially because a conversation with Baekhyun is always pleasant, interesting and full of all those things Chanyeol loves about the prince; nothing like the shallow topics of what dresses the ladies are receiving this season from Paris or what pieces of jewelry are the latest trends. Chanyeol’s head is about to explode and he doesn’t think he can ingest more tea, either.

Puffing his cheeks, he’s finally had enough; Chanyeol gets on his feet and dusts off his pants from the pastries’ crumbles he ate early, all under the unwavering eyes of Catherine and her ladies.

“It was a pleasure, my ladies. But I need to attend another matters now and─”

“Can someone else do it?” Catherine whines, pulling on his arm. “We were about to go to the gardens.”

Chanyeol cringes at the idea. “Unfortunately, no. This requires my personal and _full_ attention. Another time will be.” He says, as politely as his tiredness and irritation allows him to. Chanyeol bows his head to the princess and the ladies, scurrying off before something else can hold him back.

The prince only relaxes his shoulders and lets his body go lax when the loud voices of the women in the living room become a faint noise in the distance. Chanyeol makes his way straight to his bedroom, he needs a moment for himself to breathe and clear his mind of all the useless information about shoes he learnt on the past hour; but as he approaches his door and a full sight of the hallway comes to view, his body automatically feels lighter and any previously annoying thought he had dissipates instantly. A fond smile spreads on his lips and he leans against the wall, crossing his arms against his chest to enjoy the scene: Baekhyun is walking on his direction, distractedly humming to a tune that Chanyeol doesn’t quite identifies, a small skip on his step as he carries a gigantic bowl of what it seems to be strawberries. Lots of strawberries. His hair is tousled, sticking everywhere and nowhere; he’s wearing gray sweatpants and a light blue oversized sweater that reaches over his mid-thighs and only the tip of his fingers peek from the sleeves, finishing with a pair of slippers with the big head of a panda on the front. It’s the most adorable thing Chanyeol has seen and he can feel his chest swelling with adoration, his hands itch to reach for Baekhyun and pull him to his arms, squeeze him and never let go.

Baekhyun stops in front of his door and reaches for the handle; Chanyeol takes that moment to clear his throat and makes his presence known for the younger. The prince gasps in surprise, and he has to hold the bowl tightly against his chest to prevent it from falling to the floor.

“Oh my god.” Baekhyun mumbles, inhaling and exhaling to calm his rapid beating heart.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Chanyeol smiles apologetically and straightens up, taking small steps towards Baekhyun.

The younger prince, suddenly aware of his appearance, recoils back and foolishly tries to hide himself behind the bowl.

“I look awful, you shouldn’t─”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I think you look cute.”

“It’s not cute. It’s messy and _definitely_ not cute.” Baekhyun frowns.

“No, it’s nice to see you like this. Besides, it’s Sunday.” Chanyeol shrugs.

“And yet you’re all dressed up.” Baekhyun quirks a mocking eyebrow.

“Yeah, you know… Catherine.”

Baekhyun doesn’t respond immediately, he purses and twitches his lips repeatedly before speaking. “Did she finally free you?”

“Not exactly. I ran away. I need a place to hide.”

Baekhyun snickers, then he goes all serious while he thinks about a way to help his fiancé. An idea pops in his head and he grins, reaching for the door handle and pushing the door open. “Want to come in?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen by the sudden offer. “I─ no, I mean… I don’t know if it’s appropriate for me to─”

“Oh come on.” Baekhyun chuckles, stepping closer to the entrance of his room. “You need somewhere to hide, don’t you?”

“Yes, but─”

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says with an urging tone, to which the older prince reacts fast and hurries to slip into the bedroom. Baekhyun peeks his head out one last time, making sure no one is around and closes the door, locking it behind him.

“So…” Chanyeol stands by the door, body stiff and tense, aware of where he is and afraid of making any abrupt move “how do you feel here, in your room? Is it comfortable? Do you want me to make any changes?” He asks, eyes raking from side to side.

“Nope.” Baekhyun replies from somewhere in the room. “It’s perfect like this.”

Chanyeol chokes on air when he turns around to look for Baekhyun and finds him sitting on his bed, crossed legged and leaning against the headboard. There should be nothing insinuating on the way Baekhyun sits, so Chanyeol doesn’t know why is he beginning to have imagine all the things they could do─ he shakes his head to get rid of the sudden inappropriate thoughts because Baekhyun is smirking and he’s definitely not imagining that. The prince swallows the lump in his throat and remains frozen on his spot, unsure of what to do or even say.

“That’s… good.” Chanyeol mumbles.

“What are you still doing standing there?” Baekhyun asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“U-uh?” Chanyeol blinks; his hands are starting to sweat.

“Come sit with me.” Baekhyun pats a random empty place on the bed.

“I don’t know, Baekhyun…”

“It’s just you and me. And you’re just going to make me company. Please?” Baekhyun asks, almost pleadingly and pouting, knowing very well that Chanyeol won’t be able to say no. What Baekhyun wants, Baekhyun gets.

Chanyeol sighs and makes his way towards the bed, defeated. He sits by the edge, stretching his legs and placing his hands over his lap.

“Seriously, Yeol?” Baekhyun scoffs, incredulous. “Remove your shoes and climb on.”

“But─”

“I’ll be very upset if you don’t do so.” Baekhyun threatens.

Chanyeol whimpers silently and slowly begins to remove his shoes. Baekhyun is playing with his sanity, he knows that much and he also knows he should keep his composure and refuse to what Baekhyun is asking, maybe even leave; but it’s impossible, he simply can’t say no, especially when the younger prince is looking at him like that. There’s an innocent twinkle in his eyes and Chanyeol is aware that he can’t really trust it… but he chooses to ignore it and pretend Baekhyun isn’t doing this to torture his poor soul. So he finishes removing his shoes and stands up, proceeding to get on the bed again, one knee after the other until he’s sitting right in front of Baekhyun, adopting the same position the other prince has.

“That’s better.” Baekhyun smiles, proud of his accomplishment.

“You know if someone comes in, they will find this situation outrageous, right?” Chanyeol tilts his head to the side. “We’re not married yet.”

Baekhyun hums, confirming to Chanyeol that he indeed, knows. “And we’re living in the 21st century.” He shrugs. “I also locked the door.”

“You… locked the door.” Chanyeol mumbles, feeling a little overwhelmed.

“Yeah. I do it all the time when I’m on my own, mostly because I don’t like it when Kris barges in without knocking, I really hate that.” Baekhyun grumbles.

“I haven’t had the chance to talk to him, but I will, don’t worry.” Chanyeol assures him. Baekhyun gives him a small nod. “There’s another thing I wanted to talk to you about.” He continues. Baekhyun waits for him. “The engagement party. Are you… feeling okay about it?”

Baekhyun was not expecting that. He blinks a few times and straightens his back; the prince has half a mind to lie to Chanyeol, pretend he doesn’t really care much about it, but the older is looking at him, hopeful, a tiny smile on his lips and so Baekhyun comes to the conclusion that there’s no point in lying. Not when Chanyeol has been nothing but good to him, patient and understanding, he deserves to know his real feelings, even if that means exposing himself. Baekhyun knows by now he can fully trust the prince.

“I… I’m actually excited about it.” He says with a timid voice.

“You are?” Chanyeol chirps, face lighting up. Baekhyun’s stomach makes a happy flip.

“Yeah, I am.” He adds with more confidence.

“That’s… that’s very good to hear. I mean, it’s wonderful!” Chanyeol exclaims, miserably failing on hiding his excitement.

Baekhyun giggles. “Now, _you_ look cute when you get all excited.” He teases. Chanyeol’s mind slips and he’s left speechless under Baekhyun’s teasing antics. “I was thinking…” Baekhyun continues “you know how after the party I have to go back home for a few days?” Chanyeol nods in acknowledgement. “Would you… like to go with me?”

“R-really?” Chanyeol asks. He looks at Baekhyun, looking for a sign that tells him that he’s just playing games with him, but he finds nothing; the younger prince looks intently at him, fingers subtly fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve.

“Yes, really.” Baekhyun mutters.

“Yeah. Of course, I would love to go with you.” Chanyeol nods eagerly.

“Great!” Baekhyun’s nervousness dissipates instantly; he jumps on the bed a little and then lies down. “Come here.” He pats the space next to him.

“Baekhyun─”

“Can’t I spend some quality time with my future husband after only seeing him for only a few hours in the last couple of days?”  Baekhyun asks innocently.

“I… yes, but this is─ we’re royals, if someone finds out we were here, like _this_ … they’ll freak out!”

“There’s no one here and I just want us to talk.”

“About what?” Chanyeol narrows his eyes.

“About anything and everything.” Baekhyun answers. He really wants to do this; if they’re going to marry, he wants to bond with Chanyeol, make their relationship a lot more than just husbands, Baekhyun wants his best friend back. He doesn’t care about what everyone else may say.

Chanyeol sighs and finally gives in, lying down next to Baekhyun facing the ceiling; but the younger prince has other plans and as soon as Chanyeol’s head touches the pillow, Baekhyun rolls over on his side and pulls on the other’s sleeve to make him do the same.

“You’re playing with me.” Chanyeol grumbles, reluctantly rolling over as well. They’re face to face, just a few inches apart from each other. Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s breathing softly caressing his face and so does Chanyeol.

“’m not.” Baekhyun mutters. “It’s just…” He bites his lower lip, thinking about what he’s going to say next. He’s been feeling strange lately, ever since Catherine’s arrival, Baekhyun has been feeling the need to just confess, let all his feelings out in the open for Chanyeol to take or leave, and that scares him to death. He doesn’t want to feel vulnerable once again, doesn’t want to risk crumbling all the walls he has built and get hurt again.

Baekhyun is aware that with Chanyeol, he’s the safest he could ever be; but his life does not only consist of the older prince: there’s other people, other factors that could affect and dent the shield he has been forging all these years.

He smiles, deciding that no, is not the time yet. “Nothing.” Baekhyun reaches for a rebel strand of hair falling over Chanyeol’s forehead and pushes it back. “Tell me something.”

Chanyeol doesn’t look convinced, but he doesn’t push it, he never does and Baekhyun is thankful for that.

“About what?” He asks instead.

Baekhyun shrugs. “Anything you remember from when we were kids.”

Chanyeol remains pensive for a moment, reminiscing on all the memories engraved in his brain and looking for the perfect one to tell Baekhyun. He smiles affectionately after a couple of minutes. “Do you remember when we were six? We took your art set and drew all over the throne room's walls?"

Baekhyun breaks into a hearty laughter as soon as the words leave his mouth, making Chanyeol laugh as well. It takes them a couple of seconds to calm down. "Yes, of course." Baekhyun pants out, remnants of his laughter still present on his voice.

"And... do you remember what happened after that?" Chanyeol asks, whipping the small tears that had prickled out.

Baekhyun hums. "Well, for starters, I had never seen your mother so angry before. It was the first and only time she actually yelled at us."

"But that was mainly because we accidentally drew on uncle Hoojun's face." Chanyeol reminds him.

"And your father," Baekhyun feigns a shiver "his deathly stare was worse than the queen's scolding."

"We weren't allowed inside the throne room without proper supervision for months."

"Yeah, and you threw that fit about _How am I going to be king if I can't sit on MY own throne!_ " Baekhyun says the words with a mocking tone, making Chanyeol chuckle partly because he had to admit that it had been childish of him and partly because it was the first time Baekhyun allowed himself to joke that freely around him. It’s a nice feeling and he hopes this means they can be more open to each other now.

"I was a child." Chanyeol defends.

"A very spoiled one, if you ask me." Baekhyun nods in agreement.

Chanyeol gasps, dramatically grasping at his shirt over his chest on an exaggerated offended manner. "You've got nothing to complain to me!" The prince exclaims. "If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one always getting the best candies."

“That was because you were always distracted!” Baekhyun pushes him slightly by the chest.

“Still, you never wanted to share.” Chanyeol _pouts_. He pouts and Baekhyun feels his heart jump off of a cliff three times.

“W-well,” he stammers, clearing his throat to hide that fact right after “it’s not my fault that I’ve always being smarter than you.”

“I can’t believe you. And here I thought we could be friends.” Chanyeol squint his eyes, pretending to feel hurt and scooting away a little. Baekhyun is fast to reach for him, gripping him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer again. Accidentally too close.

Chanyeol’s wide eyes blink repeatedly, his breathing quickens and his heart stops. Baekhyun is looking him dead in the eye, he unconsciously licks his lips and Chanyeol can’t help his eyes from following the movement of his tongue.

“Baek─” He’s suddenly cut off; a press of lips against his own that goes as soon as it comes.

Chanyeol doesn’t have enough time to process what just happened; Baekhyun is already pulling away and rolling to lie on his back, his hand resting over his stomach.

“Can you tell me something else?” Baekhyun requests.

Chanyeol, taking aback, opens his mouth to ask because he _needs_ to know what this means, but in the end, he decides against it. If Baekhyun doesn’t want to talk about it yet, Chanyeol will let him be, but they both know the moment for clearing things up is going to come and there won’t be any chance to avoid it.

Situation aside but not forgotten, Chanyeol moves to lie on the same position as Baekhyun and begins to tell whatever memory he has of them. It seems to appease the younger prince, the tension is washed away and they fall again into a carefree atmosphere.

…

Catherine had bid goodbye to her ladies about two hours ago, not feeling in the mood to continue with their meeting without Chanyeol around.

Thinking that maybe the prince could be in his studio attending the matters he had mentioned earlier, the princess walks slowly across the hall, wanting to surprise Chanyeol with a nice afternoon snack. Just when she’s about to reach for the studio’s door, a booming laughter is heard through the third door to the right. She frowns and moves over there, stepping closer; is not only one laughter, but two, she can clearly make out to who they belong to. She grabs the handle and carefully twists it, only to find out is locked.

Fuming, Catherine hurries away. How dare Chanyeol lie to her like this? No one plays games with her. Not even Park Chanyeol.

●●●●

Catherine had tried to convince herself that she shouldn’t be worrying about what she heard the day before. Nothing could assure her that it was indeed Chanyeol the other person inside Baekhyun’s room; but the more she thinks about it, the surer she is that yes, Chanyeol had lied to her, left her and embarrassed her in front of her ladies and that’s something she just couldn’t let pass. Not even to Chanyeol.

Not being able to get rid of the feelings of being played and mocked, Catherine had decided to do something about it.

It was not a secret to anyone that she has been chasing Chanyeol for years, looking for a way to get his hand in marriage; but it also wasn’t a secret that Chanyeol had been waiting for his _one and only_ , as he had called him, for almost a decade. But she has never been one to give up easily, ring on Baekhyun’s finger or not, she firmly believes that she still has a chance. No matter what she has to do.

It’s been a few minutes since she saw Baekhyun coming out of his room with his bodyguard and servant boy in tow. Catherine has been hiding around the corner for a while, waiting for the perfect moment to act. So making sure no one is around, she comes out and slowly, carefully, makes her way towards Baekhyun’s door and reaches for the handle. Her face lights up when it easily gives in and the door opens on its own. Quickly glancing to the sides one last time, she steps into the room.

It’s beautiful, nothing like her plain, generic royal room. The colors are vibrant and a surge of energy waves through the air, Catherine can feel it in her bones and it makes her shiver. Her blood boils, she can’t begin to explain the way she feels.

 _Is not fair_ , she thinks, that Chanyeol would go to this extents for someone who abandoned him without giving any explanation, for someone who clearly doesn’t care about Chanyeol like she does; the prince deserves better and she _knows_ she can be the one to give that to him. This room should be hers; she should be the one on the receiving end of Chanyeol’s attention.

Careful of not disrupting anything, Catherine moves around the room, eyes searching for something, _anything_ that could help her find out what it is that Baekhyun hides. She spots the small corgi dog sleeping peacefully on his bed by the window; the bed is already made and there’s nothing out of order.

Baekhyun’s bathroom is clean and it smells like green apples; the prince’s toiletries are perfectly arranged over the sink and the bath’s counter on a way that Baekhyun would only need to stretch his arm to get it; Catherine scoffs and wonders just what kind of person the prince is. His walk-in closet is neat, clothes and shoes organized according to the occasion they’re meant for and by colors; the princess has half a mind to take every garment and rip them down to pieces, but she quickly dismisses the idea, it would take too much time and right now, time is a luxury she can’t afford.

Instead, she heads to the bed, first on the right side and opens the top drawer of the night stand, finding it empty. She goes the left side and does the same: this time finding an iPod, tangled earphones, an iPad, a few pens and a crumpled set of notepads. Catherine scrambles around for a moment until she sees it, at the bottom of the drawer, hidden behind a pouch filled with all different styles of phone cases, it’s a book. Excited, Catherine pulls it out: it’s heavy and the covers are beautiful; she opens it and flips a few pages, quickly figuring out what it is about; the first pages are entries from years back. Catherine makes a quick read of the first few lines on each page, feeling her hopes and resolutions coming back to life at every word she reads.

With Baekhyun’s diary pressed tightly against her chest, Catherine heads out of the prince’s room before anyone can come and find her there. This is all she needs to find out the truth about Byun Baekhyun.

●●●●

“Are you nervous?” Sooyoung asks. She has that teasing smile on her face that scares Baekhyun a little.

“Well… I’m not entirely calmed.” Baekhyun lets out a sigh.

“Everything’s gonna be fine. You’re finally making this official. You’re just one step away of becoming my brother.” She excitedly claps her hands and squeals, making Baekhyun chuckle.

“I thought you already saw me that way.” Baekhyun narrows his eyes, speaking on an offended tone that has Sooyoung panicking for a moment.

“By word only!” She exclaims. “But once you marry Chanyeol─ I’m so excited, I can’t wait!” She hops on her spot a few times, taking Baekhyun’s hands in hers. Baekhyun laughs, carefree, infected by the princess’ genuine happiness. “Have you seen Catherine around, by the way?”

“No, you know I’m avoiding her.” Baekhyun shrugs.

“Yeah but… she should be here already and it’s weird not seeing her flaunting herself around, with the amount of nobles out here.” Sooyoung rolls her eyes. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Sooyoung, please don’t make me more nervous than what I already am.” Baekhyun says with a pleading tone. “Maybe she’s not ready yet.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry.” Sooyoung says and forces a smile; Baekhyun does not miss that, but he decides to ignore it. For now, at least.

“Your Highness!” Baekhyun’s attention flies to the entrance of the empty living room. Junmyeon is fastly walking towards them, looking sweaty and out of breath. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere! It’s time!” He exclaims.

Baekhyun turns to look at Sooyoung again; the smile she gives him this time is sincere and reassuring. She opens her arms for Baekhyun and the prince gladly steps into them; thin arms wrap around him in a calming hug. “Everything’s gonna be fine.” Sooyoung repeats in a whisper on his ear.

“Thank you. I love you.” Baekhyun mumbles and then, he’s been dragged away by a stressed advisor.

“I’ll see you there!” Sooyoung exclaims before the doors of the living are closing again.

Junmyeon leads him across the whole east side of the palace and down to the southern wing, where corridors and rooms stretch wider than usual; the party is being held in the throne room, by the king’s own request and the more they approach the area, Baekhyun can hear the music and the incessant chatter through the closed doors.

“There you are!” Chanyeol is the first one to greet him and he closes the distance between them to be him the one escorting Baekhyun to where they should be standing when the doors open. “I was─ kind of nervous. I thought you were going to back out and I─”

“Yeol.” Baekhyun whispers, squeezing his prince’s hand to calm him down. “I’m here.”

A relaxed smile crosses Chanyeol’s face and his tensed shoulders instantly sag.

“Yes you are.” He mumbles and leans in to press a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead.

Junmyeon politely clears his throat, holding back the urge to actually _squeal_ at the sudden display of affection.

Both princes turn away from each other, mostly to hide the redness of their skins from the other. They get into position, standing straight and with their heads held up high. Baekhyun keeps his arm hooked around Chanyeol’s elbow and Chanyeol subtly laces their fingers together.

“Are you ready?” Junmyeon asks, one hand ready to knock so the doors can be opened from the other side.

Chanyeol glances at Baekhyun and Baekhyun nods, all anxiousness dissipating upon knowing Chanyeol is by his side.

The heavy doors finally open. Baekhyun feels his stomach dropping a little at the amount of people gathered in the throne room. His feet stay glued to the floor until Chanyeol tugs on his arm, raising a questioning and concerned eyebrow at him. Baekhyun shakes his head and smiles, swallowing the lump in his throat and telling himself that there’s nothing that can go wrong tonight. Today is the day that he’ll officially be Chanyeol’s fiancé, in front of everyone’s eyes; in the _whole_ world’s eyes.

“Please welcome,” Junmyeon starts, once he has managed the crowd to quiet down “our Royal Highnesses: prince Chanyeol of Sejong and prince Baekhyun of Gyeonggi-do!” The advisor exclaims, oozing so much pride.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun make their entrance, a slow and graceful pace as they walk among their guests. Baekhyun looks around as they bow to them, paying them their respect as the future rulers of their nations. He recognizes a few faces, his father’s closest friends and their families; Baekhyun makes sure to smile and tilt his head politely with whoever he accidentally locks eyes with. He glances to his side for a moment, noticing Chanyeol doing exactly the same.

His heart feels warm inside his chest, beating calmly and in peace. Baekhyun is sure that there’s nothing that could ruin this night and he’s determined to show Chanyeol that he is in this with him, if not with words, with actions. Baekhyun is determined to show the world that Chanyeol belongs to him and he belongs to Chanyeol; certainly, at this point, he can’t bring himself to care about anything else anymore.

If there will be a day he’s going to sit in a throne and rule over not one, but two nations, there’s no other person he would want to do this with. The past is not a valid factor anymore, because Baekhyun realizes that is not worth to dwell on it; there are so many things in life he needs to be grateful for and Chanyeol is one of them, the most precious.

“Good evening and thank you all for coming.” Chanyeol’s voice resonates across the room, pulling Baekhyun out of his thoughts. They’re finally standing at the front of the room, where the two thrones are located, with everyone looking up at them, all dressed on their finest clothing and holding on their hands a glass of the most expensive wine. “It is a great honor, to be standing here, in front of all of you and in this situation.” Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun and takes his hands, wrapping them delicately around his fingers. “And with you.” He says, bringing them up to leave a kiss on each one.

A bashful smile crosses Baekhyun’s face and he wonders if the redness of his cheeks would be visible for the rest of the party as it is for Chanyeol, considering the prince’s smug expression.

“Always so eloquent.” Baekhyun says instead, out loud, inciting laughter from the guests that echoes through the walls. He finally turns to the crowd, without letting Chanyeol’s hands go. “My heart feels really happy to be here tonight. Welcome and I hope you enjoy this night with us.” Baekhyun finds himself saying, sincerely, even when knowing he didn’t have to.

“Please, enjoy the food and drinks!” Chanyeol says. The guests bow, waiting for the princes to come down to continue with their own chatter.

“You look really happy.” Chanyeol whispers in his ear once they mingle in the crowd.

“I am.” Baekhyun confesses.

“Do I have anything to do with that?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun knows the question is just meant for teasing, but he grins anyway.

“Everything.” He answers and it feels nice to see Chanyeol stumbling with his own words, the tip of his ears reddening and his hand suddenly becoming clammy around his own.

“You really─”

“Baekhyun! Brother!” Both princes turn around to where the voice is coming from. They spot Jongin coming towards them at a very fast pace; there’s a huge smile plastered on his face and another person tightly clinging to his hand.

“There you are.” Chanyeol chuckles. “I thought you were going to miss our engagement party.”

“Not at all!” Jongin exclaims again. “But I want you to meet Do Kyungsoo, Prince of Daegu.” He says, tugging on the other’s male hand.

Kyungsoo steps besides Jongin, slightly tilting his head in respect to the princes.

“Do Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol speaks with recognition in his voice and stretches his hand for the other to take. “Of course I’ve heard about you. You are soon to take the throne of your nation.” Chanyeol adds.

“It’s a shame,” Kyungsoo speaks, taking Chanyeol’s hand and giving it a gentle shake “that you’ve heard about me through those news and not because your brother” he glances at Jongin “has _told you a lot about me_.”

Kyungsoo is teasing, Baekhyun is quick to notice, but Jongin doesn’t seem to catch the drill; he begins to panic, eyes wide in horror as he opens his mouth to probably defend himself, but Baekhyun beats him to it.

“Don’t take it personal, our Jongin likes to keep his private things well, private. We understand, but we are happy he has decided to introduce you to us today.”

“And you must be Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo says, the teasing smile never leaving his lips, Baekhyun is starting to like him. “Jongin _has_ told me a lot about you. It’s an honor to finally meet you.” He offers his hand and Baekhyun takes it, opting to just nod his head and smile.

“Well,” Jongin clears his throat “I’m going to give Kyungsoo a tour, excuse us.” He says and soon, they’re both disappearing among the crowd.

Chanyeol chuckles, letting Baekhyun take his arm again so they can move along, greeting people and smiling when needed.

It’s just a moment later that Chanyeol speaks again, voice dripping with worry as they bow to a bunch of old nobles. “It worries me.” He starts.

“What does?” Baekhyun quirks a curious eyebrow.

“I don’t want my baby brother to get hurt. Kyungsoo is going to be king soon, his Coronation Ceremony is scheduled for three weeks from here. We got an invitation.”

Baekhyun remains silent for a moment, processing Chanyeol’s words. “You think… he’s playing with him?”

“No, not at all. What I mean is… once Kyungsoo is king, he will have to marry someone suitable to rule alongside him. Jongin is a prince… but not ready to be a king yet. Kyungsoo’s privy council will give him a hard time if he ever decides to continue with whatever relationship they have.”

Of course, why didn’t Baekhyun think about that? He bites his lower lip, fully understanding Chanyeol’s worries. Baekhyun can’t even come to think how Jongin is going to feel once he realizes the reality of his relationship with the prince.

“There’s nothing we could do?” Baekhyun asks, hopeful.

Chanyeol sighs. “Unfortunately, no. I can’t meddle with other nation’s political norms unless I’m directly involved with the ruler in question.”

“Right.” Baekhyun scoffs. “You basically own me.” He means it as a joke, but he doesn’t miss the way Chanyeol’s expression wavers a little. “I─”

“In any case,” Chanyeol says, twisting his lips in a grin “we owned each other.”

“How do you always turn everything into a big ass─ sorry.” Baekhyun interrupts himself at the inappropriate use of words. “Into a big ball of cheese.”

Chanyeol presses his lips into a thin line, holding back his laughter. “That is only around you.” He nudges Baekhyun slightly, but playfully.

“I’m actually flattered─”

“Everyone is saying just how perfect you two look together!” The king appears, his booming voice rumbling in Baekhyun’s ears. The man is tall and intimidating, but as he looks at him and at his son, his eyes shine with softness and love. Chanyeol smiles proudly, Baekhyun blushes. “But as much as I would stay here and compliment the both of you, you have an announcement to make. The night is short, off you go.” Chanyeol’s father claps his hands a few times and then he’s ushering the princes back to the front of the room. “The time has come, my friends!” He speaks first, gathering the attention of all the present. “After all we’ve been through, we are here to celebrate the engagement of my son, Chanyeol, your future king, with our beloved Baekhyun, who will rule by his side. Let us raise our glasses” the king lifts his arm, glass of wine in the air, everyone else follows “and cheer for the future of our two nations. For Chanyeol and Baekhyun, for them to live a happy life as spouses and reign wisely when their time comes. Cheers!” The king exclaims.

A loud _cheers_ is heard across the room, followed by the clinking of glasses against glasses, then the excited chattering of the guests.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol look at each other, a small clink of their glasses and timid smiles that they keep for themselves, in celebration.

“We also hope for heirs, soon after the wedding is celebrated.” Baekhyun’s father, who had been standing by their side, steps in. The laughter does not take long to be heard, making both princes red to the ears. “Let’s continue our celebration!” Baekhyun’s father exclaims.

“Was saying that necessary?” Baekhyun asks as he approaches his father by himself. “I didn’t think you would come.”

“I couldn’t have missed this, son. I was hoping you wouldn’t run away again and of course it was necessary, it is expected from you, after all.”

Baekhyun forcefully smiles. “I know and you don’t have to worry about me, I won’t run away again, father. I am where I’m supposed to be.”

“I’m glad you think that way now.” His father says, solemnly bowing his head. Baekhyun knows his father means good, but he hasn’t yet, come to the point where he can say he forgets that his own father had lied to him for so long. Seeing him is a reminder of who he really is and the lie of a life he lived for 18 years.

“Your Majesty.” Chanyeol appears by his side before Baekhyun can say anything, bending over on a 45 degrees bow.

“Chanyeol, son, I’m thrilled! Finally!” He laughs. Chanyeol follows along, out of politeness.

“Indeed. Now, if you excuse us,” Chanyeol adds after he glances at Baekhyun and notices the uncomfortable expression on his face he’s trying really hard to hide “we’ll take a walk around.”

“Of course and again, congratulations.”

Chanyeol smiles and pulls Baekhyun along with him.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun sighs once they’re out of his father’s hearing range.

“Any time.” Chanyeol answers.

People has never been Baekhyun’s forte and as he and Chanyeol stroll around the throne room, greeting people, receiving hugs and congratulatory pats on the back, only serves to confirm it; but as prince, host of the party and future king, it is his duty to at least try and acknowledge every guest in there. He endures it for Chanyeol, because he is good with people and because there’s no way Baekhyun would embarrass him like that.

They find themselves by the snacks’ bar, finally giving themselves some time to get something to eat and drink without being interrupted. Chanyeol busies himself on passing Baekhyun every miniature sandwich he believes Baekhyun will like and Baekhyun, almost cooing at how adorable his prince is being, accepts it and chews on it under Chanyeol’s expecting eyes.

“Now, this one is crab and─”

“I, as well, would like to extend my congratulations to the couple.” Baekhyun feels a shiver run down his spine at the coldness of the voice. He turns on his feet to see Catherine standing not so far from there, looking as stunning as always, but there’s something on her face and her eyes that gives Baekhyun the chills and tells him that something is off.

Unconsciously, he steps closer to Chanyeol, scowling and sneaking an arm around the taller’s elbow.

“Catherine.” Chanyeol speaks, curiosity on his voice. “Where have you been? You missed the announcement.”

Catherine’s expression softens if ever for a short second, then she’s frowning again. “I didn’t. I was here.”

“Oh? Well, that’s good then.”

“Of course.” She says with a dismissing tone. “But actually, I would like to speak with Baekhyun.”

“Me?” Baekhyun points a finger at his chest, surprised. Catherine hums. “I don’t think we have anything to talk about.”

“I think we do.” Catherine slightly opens her arms, letting the part of her shawl covering her arms to fall a little. The edge of a purple cover comes to view.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, the air gets stuck in his throat and his hands begin to shake. “Where did you get that?” He manages to say, keeping his voice steady, but sharp on the edges. Chanyeol looks at him and then at Catherine, confused.

“I found it.” She shrugs.

“That is not true.” Baekhyun hisses. “That was in my room. How did you get in?” He takes a step towards her and Catherine steps back.

“You should be more careful and lock the door before you leave.”

“You have no right. That is private, give it back.” Baekhyun grunts, trying to speak as low as possible so he won’t be gathering any attention.

“What is this about?” Chanyeol asks, voice hardening as he speaks.

“I supposed you wouldn’t have a clue of who Baekhyun really is.” Catherine clicks her tongue, her voice dripping poison as the words leave her mouth.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol speaks to him. Baekhyun’s breathing fastens, his heart beats incredibly fast in his chest and tears threaten to come out.

“What do you want?” Baekhyun swallows.

“I told you, I want to talk. Unless you want me to reveal the truth in front of all this people. I’m being generous, Baekhyun, be thankful that I’m giving you the chance to do this quietly.”

“Baekhyun, what the hell is going on?” Chanyeol grits his teeth, he sounds angry now and still confused.

“Grab my arm and walk with me, _Baekhyunnie_.” She spits with a false sweet tone. “You can come too, Chanyeol, this concerns you as well.” Catherine says as she begins to walk, dragging Baekhyun along not so gently.

“Can anyone tell me what is going on?” Chanyeol speaks louder once they reach the corridor adjacent to the throne room, his voice booming through the emptiness that surround them.

“I want you to call off the engagement.” Catherine says, going straight to the point.

“Excuse me?” Chanyeol says, sounding confused and offended. Baekhyun tenses by his side. “What are you saying?”

“You heard me right. I don’t care what excuse you use. You will have to do it, because there’s very good reading material here and I would _love_ to share it with all your guests.” She pats the book.

“Baekhyun, what is all this about?” Chanyeol grumbles. Baekhyun closes his eyes and hangs his head down, unable to look at Chanyeol and unable to speak.

“You really have no idea, don’t you?” Catherine asks, laughing as she shakes her head. “All these years and you never wondered _why_ Baekhyun disappeared in the first place? You can’t tell me you believed all those lies his father fed us.”

“Stop, Catherine, please.” Baekhyun finally speaks; he takes a deep breath and looks up, eyes shining with tears.

“Baek.” Chanyeol mumbles, turning around and stepping in front of Baekhyun to hide him from Catherine. “What is going on? What is she talking about?”

“That… that book is my journal.” He mumbles, avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes. “I─”

“And? Why would she─” it clicks on Chanyeol’s head. His eyes widen and he looks at Baekhyun as if seeing him for the first time. “Does she─” He mumbles, cutting himself off and blinking, mind trying to fully understand the situation they’re in. “Baekhyun─”

 “Please, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun pleads, desperation palpable in his voice. He doesn’t even know what is he asking for, but he does know that Chanyeol won’t have an answer to that. Even then, Baekhyun looks into Chanyeol’s eyes, wishing to at least find some hope and a way to get out of this, but Chanyeol’s eyes are shining with confusion and really, Baekhyun can’t blame him.

“So?” Catherine speaks. “Either you call off the engagement or I will tell everyone the truth about our _beloved_ Baekhyun.” She adds, mockingly.

Chanyeol’s face darkens, he narrows his eyes and his eyebrows knit together on a deep frown. He curls his hands in fists and clench them tightly, closing his eyes and taking a deep, long breath to try and calm himself down; exploding right now is not an option, he can’t do anything that could possibly damage Baekhyun even more.

“Alright.” Chanyeol then turns around to face her, still standing in front of Baekhyun. “Go ahead, Catherine. Go tell our guests what you know about Baekhyun.” He shrugs dismissively.

“What?” Catherine exclaims and Baekhyun mumbles at the same time.

Chanyeol hums. “You are free to do so, certainly.” He continues. “But you are not just violating the peace agreement this nation and _your_ nation have. You are also threatening to damage the integrity of the future king of one of Korea’s most powerful Kingdoms, and according to the established terms in said agreement, that could lead to a war, if those are my wishes.” Catherine has her lips tightly pressed into a thin line, her hands clutching around Baekhyun’s diary and her long nails digging into the leather surface of the cover. Her eyes waver with tears and her nostrils flare with anger. “I don’t think your father will be pleased to hear that you are triggering political issues just for a whim of yours. So yes, if you wish, you can go back there and say whatever you have to say _or_ you can return the journal to me and leave quietly, right now.” Chanyeol finishes, extending his hand at her.

Catherine looks down at his hand, then up at Baekhyun who’s still hiding behind Chanyeol, covering his mouth with both of his hands, eyes wide and filled with tears, sobbing and trembling. She presses the book against her chest, refusing to let go and swallows loudly.

Catherine stubbornly shakes her head, there’s no way she’s giving up on the only chance she’ll ever get; even if in reality, she never actually had any. Chanyeol approaches his hand at her, insisting.

“Don’t make this any harder, Catherine. You know is not going to work.”

“No! I─” She lets out a sob.

“I’m a patient man, but you’re messing with the person I care for the most. It won’t take more than a few words for me to ruin your father’s thrust on you.”

“You─ you wouldn’t.” Catherine stutters, attempting to take a step back.

In that moment, Kris appears on her back with two other security guards by his side. The blond man makes a move to reach for her, but Chanyeol stops him with a firm look.

“You don’t want to make a scandal out of this, do you?” Chanyeol keeps insisting, beginning to fear that nothing of what he said before had an effect on the girl. She keeps holding onto the book for dear life; Chanyeol’s heart squeezes painfully at the wrenching sobs coming from the man standing at his back. He can feel the fear and the desperation emanating from the younger prince and there’s nothing he wish he could do at the moment more than turn around and hold Baekhyun in his arms. It doesn’t matter what’s written on that journal, it doesn’t matter if he’s actually dying to know what it is, his priority right now is to stop Catherine from doing something out of place and ruin all the improvement Baekhyun has shown ever since he arrived. This was supposed to be a good night for the both of them, especial and the beginning of a new phase in their lives; a night he hoped they could remember, but not like this.

“Catherine.” Chanyeol almost growls. “You are a princess, a lady and I still respect you, don’t make me use the force on you. This is my last warning.”

The princess shuts her eyes tightly, fat tears rolling down her cheeks as he breaks into a violent sob; with shaky hands, she releases her iron grip on the journal and weakly reaches for Chanyeol, placing the heavy book on his hand. The prince is quick to pull the book against his chest, untrusting Catherine and fearing she would try to get it back. He takes a step back closer to Baekhyun and he immediately feels slender hands curling around his arm with so much strength Chanyeol thinks he’s gonna rip the sleeve of his suit, but he can also feel the instant relief through his hands. He also begins to calm down, his breathing starting to regulate itself and his shoulder sagging.

“Kris.” Chanyeol calls. Only then, Baekhyun notices the presence of his security detail. “Please escort the princess to her bedroom and don’t let her out. She will be parting to her country first thing tomorrow. I’ll take care of prince Baekhyun.”

Kris nods once to let Chanyeol know his orders have been clear and understood. He carefully approaches Catherine and with a hand on her back, he leads her on the opposite direction to the princes.

Silently and slowly, Chanyeol returns the journal to his rightful owner. Baekhyun takes it and presses it against his chest, being able to finally breathe properly. All the fear revolting in his stomach gradually disappearing, but the shame in his heart remains unwavering.

“Baek─”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun whispers.

“You don’t have to thank me, I─”

Baekhyun closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this right now.” He says before storming out of there, leaving a very confused and very hurt Chanyeol behind.


	8. Revelations.

Chanyeol releases a long breath and closes his eyes. His forehead pressed against the cool wooden surface of Baekhyun’s door; he’s been standing out there for twenty minutes, calling Baekhyun’s name and begging him to please open the up so they can talk. Chanyeol doesn’t want to force anything out of Baekhyun, he just wants to make sure he’s okay, but Baekhyun refuses to answer and silence remains impassive on the other side. Chanyeol doesn’t know what else to say, what to do or what to think; feeling useless for haven’t been able to stop this from happening… if only he had known. He never imagined the night of their engagement part was going to end up like this.

“Baekhyun… please. Just─ I just want to make sure you’re fine.” Chanyeol pleads once again, the palm of his hand pressed flatly against the surface.

“I can call Advisor Kim and ask for a key.” Kris, who has been making him company after making sure Catherine’s doors were safely guarded, mumbles, trying to not be heard by the younger prince, being aware he is not of Baekhyun’s entire liking.

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I want him to open willingly; I don’t care if I have to spend the whole night in here.”

“But I don’t think─”

“Not now, Kris.” Chanyeol sighs. “Please leave me alone.”

“Chanyeol─”

“Just leave.” The prince cuts him off, the tiredness in his voice is palpable. “Go to Junmyeon, make sure everything’s ready for Catherine’s leaving tomorrow, I don’t want Baekhyun to see her here.”

Kris hesitates a little, eyes going from Chanyeol to the closed door; he then sighs, nodding his head and walking away, not seeing the need to be formal around Chanyeol when there’s just the two of them.

“I know…” Chanyeol begins again once Kris is gone “that whatever it is, you’re scared but Baek… I’m asking you to trust me, to lean on me. Please, I─” He doesn’t get to finish the sentence when one side of the door is being opened. Chanyeol takes a small step back and stares at Baekhyun with wide eyes.

The younger’s prince eyes are red and swollen, brimmed with tears; his face bloating form so much crying. His body is slightly trembling and Chanyeol has to fight back the urge to reach out for him and embrace him.

Baekhyun sniffles and using the sleeve of the pajama shirt he had change into, wipes the tears out of his face. He steps aside, silently giving Chanyeol permission to enter.

Chanyeol slowly closes the door behind him and waits for a moment. Baekhyun is walking back to his bed, shoulders slumped down and dragging his feet across the floor.

“Can I?” Chanyeol mumbles, pointing at the bed. Baekhyun nods slowly, moving aside so Chanyeol can sit next to him. “How are you feeling?”

Chanyeol is not expecting Baekhyun to answer, so he’s surprised when a small and barely hearable _scared_ comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth. “What if Catherine─”

“She won’t.” Chanyeol shakes his head and reaches for Baekhyun’s hand, taking it on his own. “Kris has orders of not letting her out of her bedroom under any circumstances and I talked to my father, he said I can do whatever I see fit.”

“You─ you told Kris?” Baekhyun asks, sounding alarmed.

“No! No!” Chanyeol quickly shakes his head. “I just told him to excuse us with our guests and that there has been a complication.”

“I feel really embarrassed.” Baekhyun mumbles, folding his legs against his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees. “This shouldn’t have happened. I should have been more careful and─”

“Don’t say that.” Chanyeol cuts him off and shifts closer to Baekhyun. “This wasn’t your fault.”

Baekhyun lets out a long sigh and sniffles. “I suppose you want to know what’s in here, right?” He says, taking his journal and flipping some pages.

“No. No if you don’t want to tell me.”

“Here.” Baekhyun offers him the open book. “It starts from here.”

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol hesitates, looking down at the open book and then back at the prince.

“Please read it, I don’t think I can find the exact words to tell you myself and I want you to know why I did what I did.”

Chanyeol nods, carefully taking from Baekhyun’s hands the journal; silently, he begins to read, carefully and with his heart beating wildly inside his chest.

Baekhyun remains quiet, watching with unwavering attention as Chanyeol goes through the pages. He keeps his head leaned against his knees, waiting patiently for him to finish.

Chanyeol clutches his hands tightly around the book and frowns, unable to believe what he’s reading. He can feel all the pain and the sorrow; all the longing and desperation dripping from each and every one of Baekhyun’s words. Chanyeol wonders how hard it must have been for Baekhyun to carry with all this on his own and he hates himself for have not being there when his little prince needed him the most.

Chanyeol slowly closes the journal and releases a shaky breath; closing his eyes as he tries to process all the information recently acquired, swallows the lump on his throat and gathers all the courage to look at Baekhyun again.

“Now you know.” Baekhyun speaks, pushing the book aside. “I’m a bastard, Chanyeol. That’s why whom I thought was my mother, never really loved me. I’m the son of one of my father’s mistresses. I’m an embarrassment. A shame. I─”

“Stop. Baekhyun, stop.” Chanyeol is fast to cut him off, grabbing his hands and enveloping them tightly with his own. “You are nothing of that. You are your father’s son, his only heir. He gave you his last name and recognized you as his flesh and blood. You are prince Baekhyun, _my_ prince Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun stubbornly shakes his head. “The queen couldn’t have children and my father decided to cheat on her. I’m the product of a sin.”

“Baekhyun, you have to understand that what your father did was not because he didn’t love your─ the queen. He needed an heir, like every king does.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Baekhyun scoffs.

“You know what I’m trying to say. You know how this world works.”

“For years and years I longed my mother to look at me the way yours did with you and your siblings. I wanted to feel her arms around me. I wanted to hear her sing me a song before going to sleep. I wanted her to smile at me and see the love in her eyes.” Baekhyun whispers, tears threatening to fall again. “I never understood why my family was different; why it always felt so cold and… unattached. I was alone and I never really realized…”

“You’ve never been alone, you’ve always had us.”

“It was not the same.” Baekhyun looks down to where his hands are tangled with Chanyeol’s. “The day the queen die… you didn’t see the way she looked at me and told me who I really was. I couldn’t take it. I couldn’t face you knowing that I couldn’t marry you. I wasn’t worth of someone like you, a real prince. I had to leave and make you believe I didn‘t want to be with you when in reality I…” Baekhyun’s voice trails off.

“You?” Chanyeol urges him, hopeful, gripping tightly at his hands.

“I loved you. I have always loved you. I still do.” Baekhyun mutters, his voice barely a whisper. “And I’m so sorry for being so selfish. I should have never come back. I should have let you find someone who can give you all that you need, as a man and as a future king.”

“What are you saying?” Chanyeol says with a shaky voice. Only then, Baekhyun realizes he’s crying. “You have no idea of how much it hurt the day I found out you left; how much it kept hurting even years after that. How much it still hurt when you came back and told me you didn't love me. I was willing to accept that and convince myself that we were doing this just because is a duty we have to fulfill. But then you would… you would send me all those mix signals… I thought I was finally going crazy.” Chanyeol laughs in between sobs. “But you need to know one thing, Byun Baekhyun: you are not alone. You have a family here, with Jongin and Sooyoung. _With me_. I am going to give you everything you’ve ever wanted and everything of what I am because I love you, Baek. I love you like you have no idea and I don’t care about the past; I want to erase those tears, I want you to lean on me, trust me and let me help you carry all that sorrow.”

“Is not your responsibility to do so.” Baekhyun answers, trying to pry his hands away, but Chanyeol doesn’t let him.

“I’m going to be your husband, of course it is.”

“What is your people going to say when they know their prince married a bastard?” Baekhyun asks, bitterness printed in his voice.

“You are _not_ a bastard and it’s of no one’s business.”

“Catherine─”

“Catherine won’t speak. I’m going to make sure of that.” Chanyeol reassures him.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun says as he nods his head. “And thank you for understanding. I thought─” he makes a pause, trapping his lower lip in between his teeth before letting out a long breath “When Catherine asked us to call off the engagement I thought it would be the best for everyone, so when you dared her to speak, I just couldn’t stop thinking _this is it_ … but then you─”

“I would do anything for you, Baek. You know that.”

“Even taking to country to war?”

“Even that.” Chanyeol confirms him, no hesitation in his voice.

Baekhyun chuckles bitterly. “You are insane.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “To protect you, I would go to any extent. I don’t care what it is.” He says, moving his hand up to place it over Baekhyun’s cheek. The prince sighs and closes his eyes, tilting his head to the side a little, leaning into the touch.

“You _really_ are crazy.” Baekhyun mumbles, a small smile spreading on his lips.

Chanyeol grins, happy to finally see the sadness disappear from his prince’s face.

“Maybe I am. But who isn’t when it comes to the ones you love?” Baekhyun hums, enjoying the warmth Chanyeol’s hand gives him. “Why don’t you get some sleep? It’s late and we have to at least apologize for disappearing like that.”

Baekhyun nods. He whimpers when Chanyeol moves his hand away and opens his eyes, his skin itching to feel his touch again. “Would you… stay until I fall asleep?”

Chanyeol nods as he watches Baekhyun getting under the covers, pulling them up to his neck. He leans in, brushing off the few strands of hair falling over the prince’s forehead and presses his lips there, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away. Baekhyun finds himself adoring the small gesture.

“Good night, love.” Chanyeol mutters as Baekhyun closes his eyes and mumbles a small _good night_ of his own.

Chanyeol stays there, sitting by Baekhyun’s side and carding his fingers through his hair until the prince’s breathing becomes even and he snuggles further into his blankets. Chanyeol can’t help but smile at how Baekhyun scrunches and wiggles his nose as he sleeps, whimpering and whining. _Cute_ , is the only description Chanyeol’s has for Baekhyun’s sleeping habits.

A moment later, when he’s sure Baekhyun is deep in his slumber, he carefully stands up and silently leaves the room.

“Everything okay?” The voice startles Chanyeol a little as he closes the door. He turns to see Kris leaning against the opposite door.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol breathes out. “Catherine?”

“She’s still in his room. Your father talked to her earlier. Apparently he already knew about whatever happened with prince Baekhyun.”

“What?” Chanyeol asks, alarmed.

Kris nods. “Baekhyun’s father told him himself.”

“Why am I not surprised.” Chanyeol sighs.

“He also told Catherine that once she leaves, she won’t be welcome here anymore.”

“He… he did that?” Chanyeol asks, this time, completely surprised.

Kris hums.

“That’s good, then. He saved me the trouble to do it myself.”

“You should rest, Yeol.”

Chanyeol stiffens a little at the nickname, but he lets it pass and shrugs the strange feeling it gives him. “Yeah, I will.”

“Should I stay around?”

“No, it’s fine. Go to Catherine’s room.”

Kris nods. He waits until Chanyeol is inside his room and the door is locked before leaving.

…

Baekhyun blinks his eyes open; the room is dark and the only thing he can hear is Toffee’s slight snoring, but other than that, he is alone. He remembers falling asleep to Chanyeol playing with his hair, so as soon as he realizes the older prince is not in the room anymore, an uncomfortable feeling of emptiness settles in his stomach. He reads the hour on his phone: 3:21 in the morning.

Kicking the covers off of him and putting his slippers on, Baekhyun leaves his room and heads to the kitchens hoping to find some of the party’s leftovers. He can feel the guards eyes on him as he makes his way there; the palace seems bigger during the night, when there isn’t anyone coming and going; it’s silent and cold, and it makes Baekhyun shiver as he takes his long cardigan and drapes it around himself along with his arms, hugging his body and seeking for warmth.

The kitchens are even colder, the stone floor feels even harder under the softness of his fluffy slippers, but that doesn’t stop Baekhyun from heading directly to the fridges, his face lighting up when he sees several trays of sweet treats piled up one over the other; still feeling a little down, some chocolate seems like the perfect cure for his sadness. Baekhyun pulls the fridge’s door open and sticks his head in, searching for his treats.

“Can’t sleep either?” The voice echoes through the silent kitchens just when he’s about to reach for a tray of brownies. Baekhyun spins around so fast he almost sends himself stumbling back and inside the fridge.

“Holy shit!” He hisses, pressing a hand against his violently beating heart. “You scared me!” Sooyoung shrugs, ignoring his words and going back to the tube of cheesecake ice cream in front of her. Baekhyun frowns, but he thinks she can wait for a moment while he takes out of the fridge the entire tray of brownies and then makes his way to sit next to her. “What’s going on?” He asks as he removes the plastic wrapping.

“Apparently I’m not important enough for my brother and my brother in law to talk to me.” Sooyoung mumbles bitterly, aggressively stabbing the ice cream with her spoon. “You disappeared and then dad tells me something bad happened and Iㅡ” She stops herself and puffs her cheeks. “Never mind. You probably won’t tell me what happened.”

Baekhyun sighs. “Soo… don’t be like that, it’s hard for me. It was a rough night.”

“Yes but─ I thought you trusted me.”

“I do!” Baekhyun whispers-screams. “I do trust you! I’m just not ready yet to talk about it. It was hard enough to tell Chanyeol.”

Sooyoung pokes at the ice cream a few more times before taking a spoonful of the treat and shoving it in her mouth. “Fine.” She says after swallowing. “I won’t push it and you will tell me when you’re ready, yes?”

Baekhyun smiles. “Of course. Thank you.”

They remain silent for a while, Baekhyun munching on a brownie and Sooyoung scrapping the tube of ice cream, finishing what is left of it and licking the spoon.

“Why don’t you eat the tube as well?” Baekhyun chuckles.

Sooyoung giggles, her eyes narrowing into very narrow slits, her face twinkling with mischief.

“It reminds me of when we used to attack the chefs for something to eat right before diner.”

“Right.” Baekhyun takes another bite and chews. “And Chanyeol would always chase us away trying to be the better person.” He speaks with his mouth full.

“You always defended me from my brothers.” Sooyoung reminisces, voice dripping with nostalgia.

“I remember that. Chanyeol was an ass and Jongin was always scaring you with that horrible clown mask he got from one of the servants’ kid.” Baekhyun laughs, a fond smile appearing on his lips upon bringing back all the time he spent trying to keep those two away from little Sooyoung, threatening Chanyeol to never speak to him again if he kept annoying his little sister.

“I miss those times.” Sooyoung sighs, eyes fixed on the empty tube of ice cream.

“Me too.” Baekhyun agrees, nodding his head and pinching on a crumb of brownie.

“After you left, things changed so much, you know?” Sooyoung adds, glancing at Baekhyun to study his reaction. “Chanyeol wanted to desperately go out to look for you.” She continues when she notices Baekhyun’s unchanging expression. “He had these nightmares every night for months, but he always refused to tell us what they were about. And Jongin… he didn’t want to eat nor speak to anyone. He used to lock himself up in his room for days. It came to a point where we wouldn’t even talk to each other and I couldn’t stop myself from wondering… _why?_ Did we do anything wrong? Didn’t you want to be here anymore?”

Baekhyun looks down in shame at Sooyoung's heartfelt confession. He can’t even begin to imagine all the pain he inflicted to the Park siblings after taking that rush decision. He shoves a whole brownie into his mouth to stop the violent sob that threatens to come out.

“I assume that’s what happened earlier tonight?” Sooyoung continues.

“Catherine found my journal.” Baekhyun says after swallowing. “She threatened me and demanded us to call off the engagement.”

“What?” Sooyoung exclaims, widening her eyes and attempting to get on her feet. Baekhyun stops her by grabbing her by the arm and rubbing his arm up and down on a soothing way. “Chanyeol stopped her. She’s leaving first thing in the morning.”

Sooyoung’s still frowning, but her posture relaxes after hearing Baekhyun’s words. She gets herself comfortable on the chair and leans back.

“That’s good, then.” She mutters. “That crazy bitch, I swear if she does anything to you─”

“Soo, relax. I’m fine. We did not call of the engagement, of course. But I’m postponing my trip to Gyeonggi-do indefinitely. My dad’s not so happy about it.” Baekhyun sighs

“I’m sure he’ll understand.” Sooyoung places a hand over his back and rubs soothingly. “I would have strangled her myself, if you had let me.” She says then, gritting her teeth.

“For a princess, you’re quite violent don’t you think?” Baekhyun smirks.

“No one messes with the people I love.”

“You Parks are the best that could’ve ever happened to me, you know?” Baekhyun brings Sooyoung closer and wraps an arm around her shoulders on a half hug.

“I know.” Sooyoung answers cheekily. Baekhyun chuckles and playfully nudges her.

“I─”

“What are you two doing here?” Baekhyun and Sooyoung turn their heads towards the entrance, ready to run off in case they would need to; but it’s only Jongin the one standing there, a fluffy blanket over his head and a brown teddy bear in his arms.

“What are _you_ doing up at this hour?” Sooyoung quirks an eyebrow.

“I’m depressed.” Jongin simply answers, shrugging and resting it importance as he walks towards the chair next to his sister.

“Welcome, then.” Baekhyun gives him a sarcastic smile. “But seriously… what’s wrong?”

Jongin lets out a prolonged sigh. “Kyungsoo.”

“Oh… did he dump you?” Sooyoung jokes, grinning at her brother.

“Kind of.” Jongin replies and the grin immediately disappears from her face. “He’s going to become king soon and his council is pressuring him to find a spouse quick and they’re forcing him to stops contacting me, I mean… I’m just a prince, not even a crown prince. Apparently I am not fit to be king consort because I’m too young. I’m only five years younger than him!” Jongin exclaims, pressing his teddy bear against his chest and resting his chin over its head.

“And that stuffed bear speaks tons, brother.” Sooyoung points at the toy, suppressing her laughter.

“Shut up.” Jongin spits. “At least I have someone and you─”

“Jongin!” Baekhyun interrupts him, glancing at Sooyoung’s offended and horrified expression.

“But you’ll never really be together because─”

“Sooyoung!” Baekhyun exclaims pleadingly. “Guys, please… it’s been a long day and─”

“Right.” Jongin narrows his eyes suspiciously. “Why did you and my brother disappear so suddenly last night?”

“It’s a long story. Just know that nothing happened, thankfully.”

Jongin turns to Sooyoung for a more elaborated answer, but the princess only shrugs and takes a brownie from the tray.

“But Kyungsoo came to the party. What did he say to you before leaving?” Sooyoung asks, still chewing on her treat.

“That he needed time to talk with their council, but honestly… I think we’re done.” Jongin mumbles pitifully, hugging his bear tighter against his chest.

Baekhyun huffs, knowing this would have happened sooner or later, but he didn’t really expect for it to be so soon. He glances at Sooyoung, who is giving her brother a distressed look.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbles, wrapping an arm around Jongin’s shoulder and pulling him closer to her. Sooyoung leans her head on his shoulder and Jongin leans his head over Sooyoung’s, pouting.

“Oh, guys.” Baekhyun mumbles, cooing at the scene. “We should probably go to sleep. It’s almost dawn and if someone finds us here we’ll be in trouble.” He says as he gets on his feet.

“Can I take this with me?” Jongin pulls the tray of brownies towards himself.

Chuckling, Baekhyun nods; then, he’ ushering them out of the kitchen.

They part ways to their respective rooms and as Baekhyun turns around the corner of their hallway and the three doors he now knows by heart come to view, he wonders how Chanyeol is doing, if he was able to fall asleep without problems and what he’s really thinking about the whole situation. Did he mean all the words he said to Baekhyun earlier or was it just a way to give him some peace of mind?

Baekhyun stops in front of the prince’s door and sighs; he brings his hand up, ready to knock, but decides otherwise as soon as the thought crosses his mind. Shaking his head, Baekhyun resumes his way to his bedroom, but as he gets closer to his door, he can’t help his heart from beating at a rapid pace; a suffocating sensation washes over him and suddenly, his loose pajama shirt feels tight around his chest. It’s an overwhelming feeling and so Baekhyun goes back on his steps and not caring anymore about if Chanyeol is sleeping or not, he knocks on the door.

Chanyeol startles a little and frowns at the desperation on the knocks on his door. He quickly leaves the book he’s been reading for the past few hours on his night stand and removes his glasses; not bothering on putting on his slippers, he moves to the door to open it, thinking it could be Kris with news about Catherine. What else could be at 5:30 in the morning? But as soon as he opens the door, he finds himself with an armful of Baekhyun: with the younger prince’s arms around his neck and his lips desperately being pressed against his own. Chanyeol’s eyes open wide, his first instinct being to place his hands on the other’s waist and try to push him away, but Baekhyun is insistent; he tightens his arms around Chanyeol and presses their bodies even closer, moving his lips against his even when Chanyeol is too shocked to even respond.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol mumbles when he manages to pull away. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun pants. “I just know I need you.”

“Are─ are you drunk?”

Baekhyun blinks and leans back a little to see the confusion on Chanyeol’s eyes. He lets out a small laugh and shakes his head, using his foot to close the door before someone shows up to ruin the moment.

“I’m not drunk and I’m sorry for being so harsh, but I needed to do that.”

“W-why?” Chanyeol stutters, still surprised.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, moving his hands up to cradle the prince’s face and pulling him down for another short kiss.

“Because I love you, idiot. I told you that, didn’t you hear me?” Baekhyun mumbles, brushing his thumbs over his cheekbones.

“I did, but I thought─”

“You said you love me, too.”

“And I do! I meant it, but─”

“But?”

“But if someone sees us─”

“Can you stop worrying for a moment? I’m baring my heart here for you, right now.”

“I thought you needed time.” Chanyeol whispers, his hands going back to Baekhyun’s waist.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I’ve been thinking about everything you said to me and you’re right. I should let the past go and focus on what’s important right now. _On you_. You are my present and my future. I am going to be your husband and king. I don’t want my insecurities to take the best of me.”

Chanyeol smiles, showing his teeth and stepping a little closer. “Are you sure this is how you feel? You’re not doing this just because of what happened earlier?”

“Yes! And no. I am sure and I mean every word.” Baekhyun answers, finality in his voice.

Chanyeol’s smiles widens, his heart going crazy in his chest. He wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and lifts him up a little, forcing Baekhyun to stand on his tiptoes. The happiness he’s feeling cannot be described with words; Chanyeol feels the need to run around the palace and scream to the world just how much he had been waiting for this moment; just how much he loves Baekhyun and now that is finally happening, he’s having a hard time believing it; fearing that he’s going to wake up soon and realize it’s just another dream of his. Chanyeol is afraid he will open his eyes and Baekhyun will be gone. He needs to feel the prince closer, so he does, flushing their bodies together and keeping him tightly close against him.

“Is it real?” Chanyeol mumbles, pressing his forehead against Baekhyun.

“As real as your heart is beating right now.” Baekhyun replies, closing his eyes and smiling, pleased.

“I thought we would never come to this. I was afraid that you would’ve never be able to trust me and that was killing me.”

“I was stupid, for believing that you could hurt me somehow.”

“I would never.” Chanyeol shakes his head.

“I know. I know.”

“Baek─”

Baekhyun shush him, placing a finger over his lips. “Kiss me.” He says.

Chanyeol bites his lower lip before diving in, pressing his lips against Baekhyun, but for the younger prince is not enough; his arms go up again, wrapping them around Chanyeol’s neck and tilting his head to the side, slotting their lips together. Chanyeol takes that as his cue to deepen the kiss, feeling as how Baekhyun begins to push him back, walking together until the back of Chanyeol’s knees hit the edge of the bed and they fall onto the mattress. Baekhyun quickly arranges their bodies so he’s on top, straddling Chanyeol’s hips. They kiss hurriedly, wet and messy, making up for all the years they spent apart.

Chanyeol lets out a small moan and that simple sound ignites a fire in Baekhyun he didn’t know he had; carding his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, he begins to grind his hips down, desperately needing to feel the friction of Chanyeol’s hardening member against his own.

Chanyeol has half a mind to stop it all, trying to convince himself that what they’re doing isn’t right, but then Baekhyun moans in his mouth and presses down on his cock, making Chanyeol grunt and buck his hips up in retaliation, completely forgetting about stopping and focusing on release all the pent up frustration accumulated in his body. Nothing seems to matter anymore now that he has Baekhyun, willingly offering him to just take him.

It feels good. Too good for his own sanity. His hands move to hold on Baekhyun’s hips, helping him set a rhythm pleasurable for the both of them as the younger keeps on dry humping him, his lips moving from his mouth to his neck where Baekhyun licks and sucks. Chanyeol is sure there will be marks, but he can’t bring himself to care right now. He’ll figure it out later on the day.

“Ah, fuck.” Baekhyun gasps, his forehead falling over Chanyeol’s shoulder. The pace of his hips increases and Chanyeol lifts his own hips for more, making Baekhyun bounce a little. He’s close and by the way Baekhyun is breathing so fast, he is too.

“Baekhyun─” Chanyeol moans. “Oh god.” He breathes out, throwing his head back as he feels the heat pooling in his stomach, triggering his impending release.

Chanyeol comes first, followed a minute later by Baekhyun who moans and whimpers, the muscles of his thighs contracting as his orgasm hits him.

Baekhyun swallows hard and opens his mouth, trying to regulate his breathing, keeping his head buried in Chanyeol’s neck and his hands fisting at the collar of his pajama shirt.

“I was… not expecting that.” Chanyeol pants, feeling overwhelmed but happier than ever.

“I’m sorry. You should have stopped me, I just─”

“That’s the thing. I didn’t want you to stop.” Chanyeol answers. Baekhyun lifts his head at that to look at him, a smirk on his lips and he leans in and peck him.

“Well, it was a good start.” Baekhyun bites his lip, tilting his head so he can kiss Chanyeol’s cheek. “And now I’m wet and sticky.”

“I think I am wet and sticky too.” Chanyeol grins.

Baekhyun hums. He wiggles his hips down a little, pressing down on Chanyeol’s softening and still sensitive cock, making him gasp. The younger giggles and snuggles closer.

“Do we need to get up?”

“Yeah…” Chanyeol pauses for a moment “my maids and yours are probably just about to come and wake us up. Imagine what will happen if they see us like this.”

“Scandalous. A couple about to get married in bed, together.” Baekhyun says with a mocking tone.

Chanyeol chuckles and pinches Baekhyun’s hips, making yelp and glare. “As much as I want to stay like this, I don’t want people gossiping around about us.”

“You’re right.” Baekhyun sits up on Chanyeol’s thighs. He looks down at the drying patch on the front part of his pants and then at Chanyeol’s; a smirk curls up on his lips. “That’s hot.” He teases.

Chanyeol laugh and playfully pushes him away. “Just leave.”

Baekhyun snickers, leaning down for a quick kiss before jumping off the bed and heading to the door. He peeks his head out to make sure no one is around and makes a quick bee line to his bedroom, feeling a little weird with his cum-stained pants.

Once inside, Baekhyun releases a sigh of relief, leaning against his closed door and closing his eyes as the back of his head touches the wooden surface. A smile crosses his face, thinking about how last night he was trying really hard to not have a nervous breakdown, feeling scared that the most important part of his life was to be revealed in front of a hundreds of people just because his journal had been stolen by the wrong person and now… now he’s feeling all the opposite, a heavy weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, breathing has become easier and more than anything, Baekhyun feels free. Free to finally be true with himself, to not hide anymore from Chanyeol and that’s what matters the most for him; to let everyone know he’s marrying the man he loves and not just a nation, to finally be able to express how he truly feels.

Baekhyun can just hope for everything to flow perfectly from now on and he has the feeling that with Chanyeol by his side, his life is about to change in every aspect and this time he’s ready to embrace it.


	9. Winter wonder.

Months were moving incredibly fast. Baekhyun couldn’t believe the wedding was now just two days away, it didn’t feel real and yet, it couldn’t be more true; preparations had started a month ago, since Sooyoung wanted to be sure everything was ready and to have enough time in case something went wrong and that only helped for the butterflies in Baekhyun’s stomach to go crazy, making him feel anxious and nervous 24/7, to the point where not even Chanyeol had been able to help him calm down.

Sooyoung had been unreachable, refusing to speak to anyone and spending hours to no end behind the closed doors of the Great Hall: the venue where the wedding would take place and Jongin, moping around because Kyungsoo hadn’t contacted him since the day of the engagement party. Baekhyun hated to see him like that, with a sad expression on his face when he thought no one was looking and forcing a smile whenever it was necessary; he hated the fact that Chanyeol had been right about his brother’s relationship with the other prince all this time. Baekhyun just couldn’t stop thinking about how much Kyungsoo did not deserved such a beautiful soul as Jongin’s, but as Chanyeol had said, they needed to let him fall and get on his feet on his own. Jongin would eventually come to his senses, or so they hope.

But despite everything that had happened, Baekhyun couldn’t deny that his relationship with Chanyeol had gone from almost zero to overpassing whatever expectation he ever had about it; with them spending the majority of the day together, just hanging around or making out on every dark corner of the palace, to sneaking around at any chance they got and getting in on any random room they happened to be near off to engage on intense sexual situations, always with the thrill and the adrenaline of knowing someone could find them at any given moment. Baekhyun had tried to stop those encounters; aware that what they were doing was frowned upon by their society: with what being royals and an unmarried couple, they were supposed to wait until after tying the knot to sleep together, but it had turned out to be completely impossible. Chanyeol is addictive in every way and Baekhyun couldn’t even start to describe how he felt every time the older would touch him, kiss him and worship his body as if it was the most sacred temple. Everything was simply perfect. _Chanyeol_ was perfect and Baekhyun couldn’t ask for more: marrying his best friend, the man he always thought would be his partner for life and now, it is coming true; as of now, Baekhyun has everything he ever dream to have and he knows it won’t stop at this; _he_ won’t stop at this, not until he feels fully satisfied with himself and how his life is developing.

Surely, insecurities would still take over his mind from time to time, fearing that Catherine would do something with the information she holds in her hands; but four months after her parting to never return again, they were receiving the news from her father himself, that he was sending his daughter to a Catholic boarding school on the European mountains. No communication was allowed and even when Baekhyun still kind of felt bad for her, that had been a huge weight lifted of his shoulders. He could breathe in peace and enjoy the upcoming celebration without any worries clouding his mind.

Baekhyun had started to think, the moment he heard the first scream from Sooyoung, that letting the princess do everything on her own had not been a good idea after all. He hasn’t seen her since Wednesday, after she excused herself from diner to keep working on the preparations. She’s been beyond secretive, by keeping the Great Hall out of reach for everyone, especially for the grooms to be and if Baekhyun has to be honest, he’s beyond curious. He trusts that Sooyoung will make a wonderful job, but this is about his day─ _their_ day and he and Chanyeol have all the right to at least get a little heads up.

So Baekhyun glances to his sides and to his back, making sure no one is around. He had spotted the Great Hall’s doors slightly open just a few minutes ago. This was his chance, probably the only one to take a peek of whatever is going inside there, so carefully, he bends down a little and squints his eyes to try and catch something from the inside, but all he can see is white and people coming and going at a fast pace carrying boxes and more boxes. Baekhyun frowns, shouldn’t everything be ready by now? Or at least _almost_ ready?

Anxiousness suddenly fills his body and he’s about to push the doors open and see what is truly going on in there, but as he presses his hands flat over the wooden surface, another pair of hands place themselves on his hips.

“Gotcha’.” A voice says and Baekhyun yelps, turning around ready to make an excuse and run out of there before Sooyoung finds out he’s been spying on her.

“Ah, it’s just you.” He says, flatly and turns back around to continue what he was doing.

“What do you mean _it’s just me_?” Chanyeol scowls. On a swift movement, he sneaks an arm around Baekhyun’s stomach and pulls him against him, pressing the younger’s back on his chest. Baekhyun gasps and his hands move to grasp Chanyeol’s forearms.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun hisses, but he doesn’t make any attempt on trying to get away. “Someone could see us!” His eyes move around, but they’re just as alone as before.

Chanyeol hums. “I know you’re dying to get in there.” He mumbles as he nuzzles his nose behind Baekhyun’s right ear, making him shiver. “But Sooyoung will kill us both, literally. I want to live to be on my own wedding.”

“I didn’t─” Baekhyun gasps when Chanyeol nibbles on his earlobe. “Wait, stop─” but Chanyeol doesn’t, he continues kissing and softly biting the sensitive skin of his neck until Baekhyun lets out the first moan; the older prince’s arms tightly wrapped around his torso to keep him from running away. “Weren’t you the one beating himself over the fact that we _shouldn’t_ be doing this just a few months ago?” Baekhyun pretends to sound angry, but what Chanyeol is doing with his mouth on his neck, ears and nape feels just wonderful. He allows himself to close his eyes, tilting his head to the side to give his fiancé more space to explore more of his skin.

“You did this to me.” Chanyeol whispers on his ear and then, he releases a gush of hot breath on there. “I’m hard half of the time because I can’t stop thinking about you.” And to prove his point, Chanyeol presses his lower part against Baekhyun and the prince can feel indeed the hardness poking at his ass.

Baekhyun whimpers and shivers, unconsciously pressing his ass back. “If someone comes─”

“There’s an empty tea room just a few doors down. It’s closed due to some renovations.”

“How convenient for you.” Baekhyun teases, trying to sound compose and unbothered, but the truth is, just as Chanyeol, he’s dying to just turn around, push his prince against the wall and have him right there. There’s no one around anyway. But Baekhyun doesn’t proud himself of being quiet enough to do it on a relatively public place. “Fine.” He finally relents.

“Great. But we have to be quick, we have to see the tailor to check on the final details of our suits─”

Baekhyun doesn’t let him finish his sentence when he’s already pulling him along. Chanyeol points at the right door and Baekhyun is quick to shove him in, closing and locking and getting on his knees in record time.

“How much time?” He asks, already breathless while he works to get Chanyeol’s pants undone.

“Fifteen minutes.” Chanyeol breathes out, chest already heaving and hands strongly pressed against the wall for some leverage. The sight of Baekhyun on his knees is enough to rile him up to impossible levels.

“Plenty.” Baekhyun mumbles and then, he’s pulling Chanyeol’s hard cock out and diving in to get it in his mouth.

Chanyeol hisses, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall; biting his lower lip as he smiles and moans.

Baekhyun _knows_ how to work with his mouth and Chanyeol couldn’t be more proud of how all of Byun Baekhyun belongs to him and only him.

●●●●

Junmyeon knows. Baekhyun is absolutely sure that Junmyeon knows what they’ve been doing for the last couple of months and if the way the advisor suspiciously squints his eyes at them as the tailor takes Chanyeol’s measures is any indication, then yes, it is a confirmation and the advisor is aware of the _illegal_ activities they have been performing behind the closed doors of basically every available room in the palace.

Baekhyun shifts uncomfortably on the armchair he’s sitting and sips on his tea just for the sake of having something to do, anything but having to face the man’s accusatory eyes. But the tea is cold and Junmyeon is a relentless man, so his eyes never waver, making Baekhyun feel like he has committed the most atrocious crime, the most unforgivable sin; but could Junmyeon really blame them for acting like a pair of hormonal teenagers? They are two healthy males, in the spike of their lives, about to get married and just starting to explore the fields of a new relationship. Of course they would get horny more often than not, especially Chanyeol; that had been a new side of the prince Baekhyun had been more than pleased to find out about.

So Baekhyun thinks, fuck it and he places his mug over the coffee table and lifts his head to meet eyes with the advisor, a confident look and smile on his face. Junmyeon seems to understand the meaning of it; he discreetly clears his throat and looks away, proceeding to tend to what Chanyeol is asking for and Baekhyun just missed.

Instead, he smirks to Jongsoo, who’s standing close to him─ who _does_ know about everything that has been going on recently. The boy blushes a little, but giggles anyway, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Could you please bring me more tea? This is cold.” Baekhyun asks him.

“Of course, Your Highness.” Jongsoo bows his head and walks away with the silver tray.

Baekhyun follows him with his eyes until the boy disappears behind the doors. Ever since the king approved a tutor for him, Baekhyun has been noticing quite a few changes on him: on the way he speaks and refers to people, even on the way he moves and walks; Baekhyun has come to be very fond of the boy and to say he’s proud of what Jongsoo has achieve, is to fall short on his words.

“So the final details will be work on.” The tailor announces as he gathers his stuff. “You will have the princes’ suits for tomorrow, first thing in the morning.”

“Thank you, Mr. Shin.” Junmyeon says to the man.

“I’ll take my leave now. Advisor Kim. My princes.” The makes a formal bow, smiles and soon, he’s gone, finally leaving them with Junmyeon alone.

Baekhyun gets on his feet and makes his way to where Chanyeol is still standing in front of the full-length mirror trying to accommodate his tie below his vest. Baekhyun wordlessly stands in front of him and gently moves his hands away to do it himself.

“I’m just asking you to be very careful.” Junmyeon suddenly speaks, filling the silence. Both princes turn their heads towards him: Chanyeol with his eyes slightly wide and Baekhyun twitching his lips, the uncomfortable feeling returning. “If someone aside of ne finds out, you two will be in very big problems.”

Chanyeol blinks and frowns, his expression changing a few times until he understands what Junmyeon is talking about. His mouth opens, lips forming a small _o_ as Baekhyun finishes with his tie.

“You know.” Chanyeol scratches the back of his head.

“Well, uh… I heard noises a few nights ago, coming from the room next to mine.” Junmyeon starts. He eyes Baekhyun. “Your Highness is not exactly… quiet.” He says and instead of being Baekhyun the one blushing this time, Junmyeon’s cheeks are the ones tinting of a deep shade of red. Baekhyun presses his lips on a thin line, trying hard to stop himself from laughing. “So I… went outside to see what it wasㅡ I swear it was not my intention to look, but the door was slightly open and Iㅡ” The advisor takes a deep breath, flustered “I apologize, I shouldn’t haveㅡ”

“It’s okay, Jun.” Chanyeol smiles gently. “We should’ve been more careful.”

“You… you’re not going to say anything, right?” Baekhyun asks, a little concerned.

“No. No, of course not. But please, do be more careful. At least until you’re married.”

“We will, don’t worry.” Chanyeol nods.

Junmyeon bows his head and turns around to leave. He stops by the door before opening it and faces the princes again. “I’m happy for you.” He says, then he’s gone.

Baekhyun can’t hold it anymore and he bursts into a fit of laughter, almost falling to the floor. Chanyeol soon follows, infected by his fiancé’s loud laughter.

They end up kissing on the floor, clothes ruined, arms wrapped tightly around the other and legs tangled with each other.

Jongsoo opens the door just a moment later, stopping when he sees the two princes still on the floor, affectionately looking at each other and playing with each other’s hair, giggling and kissing. Not wanting to interrupt, he closes the door again and walks away with Baekhyun’s steaming tea on his hands.

●●●●

This is the fifth time the woman wipes the sweat out of his forehead and neck. She's been frowning and growling under her breath every time Baekhyun moves and ruins something about his hair or make up. Baekhyun has never been really fond of having anything on his face or body that could make him feel remotely uncomfortable, much less such a big amount of makeup, but Sooyoung had insisted and threatened to kill him if he didn't agree to do it, just like Chanyeol had. His future husband is truly a big ass baby. So earlier that morning, there had been a knock on his door and Jongsoo had walked in with a nervous expression on his face and a whole team of stylists and makeup artists.

Baekhyun has been trying to stay still for about three hours now, but it's impossible to do so with the thoughts of his upcoming wedding very present in his mind. With only a few more hours left, Baekhyun can't concentrate on anything else that is not how to make everything to go perfect. His leg bounces up and down nonstop, making his whole body shake and causing the woman working the eyeliner pencil over his eyelid to mess it up and poke him in the eye. The woman apologizes profusely, but Baekhyun can't really blame her when he's the one unable to stay calm.

His phone buzzes every five minutes with every detail about the wedding Sooyoung deems important for him to know, like at what hour he needs to be in the palace's chapel, where he has to stand, the place where he needs to wait for Chanyeol, how to walk, how to smile how─ Baekhyun shivers and turns his phone off. Sooyoung is driving him crazy and he hasn’t even put on his suit.

He wonders how Chanyeol is doing.

….

"I am not wearing eyeliner." Chanyeol stubbornly shakes his head, refusing to sit where Jongin is been trying to make him sit for the past hour.

The younger closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out a frustrated sigh. "It's just eyeliner." He says, gritting his teeth.

"Exactly! It's going to make my eyes water! I can't look like a raccoon on my wedding day!" Chanyeol exclaims and honestly, he completely believes he has a fair point.

"And if you don't do it, Sooyoung will have my balls. Baekhyun is doing it, he just texted me." Jongin announces, turning his phone so Chanyeol can see the selfie Baekhyun just send him in a flash.

"Let me see!"

"No." Jongin shakes his head, locking his phone and shoving it inside his pocket.

"Come on! Why is he texting you and not me!" Chanyeol yells as he walks around his room, trailing after Jongin under the amused eyes of the stylists.

Is not every day that you get to see a crown prince acting like a child.

"Because you're not supposed to see him yet." Jongin shrugs.

"But─" Chanyeol sighs "fine. I'll sit and let them do whatever they want if you show me the picture."

Jongin narrows his eyes, doubting about his brother's real intentions, but Chanyeol's expression seems honest. His brother never really lies. Jongin ends up nodding, pulling out his phone again and unlocking it.

"Alright then. Sit first and I'll show you." Chanyeol does as his told. The stylists are quick to get to work before the prince can change his mind. He looks at Jongin with expecting eyes, but the smirk he sees on his face says it all. Chanyeol might never lie, but he is allowed to say a lie or two every once in a while.

"You sneaky little─" Chanyeol shuts himself at the scandalized looks of the women around him, watching as Jongin heads to the door.

"Sorry bro. Sooyoung would kill me if she finds out. You'll see your little future husband later." Jongin sing songs the last sentence, opens the door and leaves, leaving Chanyeol to suffer by the hand of a stylist and the sharp point of an eyeliner pencil.

●●●●

Chanyeol should have seeing it coming. He truly should have, but trying to make himself understand that maybe all the past months where his relationship with Baekhyun had improved had been nothing but a sweet lie, is just as hard as to convince himself that possibly, Baekhyun is about to leave him hanging. Right on their wedding day.

Or maybe he's overreacting; maybe it's just his nerves playing tricks on him because Baekhyun is already _five minutes_ late and Byun Baekhyun is never late. That already is an obvious sign altogether.

Chanyeol can see from the narrow slit of the slightly opened door that the priest is peering over the people already sitting on their places, probably wondering why the grooms haven't walked in yet. The prince feels his stomach churning and his tie it’s suffocating him. Jongsoo looks anxious standing a step behind him and Kris, who's been guarding the doors, waiting for a call to his intercom announcing that Baekhyun is on his way, has said nothing at all.

This sure feels like hell and Chanyeol is already combining stories and all the credible lies he can give to their guests about why the wedding is not being carried out. Ironically, every single one of them excusing Baekhyun's absence and blaming himself. He should probably go in now and begin explaining before it’s too late, but as he readjusts his tie and clears his throat, preparing himself for the worse, the doors of the foyer are being opened and a very distressed Baekhyun runs in, breathless and with a member staff of Sooyoung's team of stylists constantly wiping the sweat out of his face.

Chanyeol suddenly has an armful of Baekhyun, kissing him repeatedly and apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He says between kisses. Chanyeol is still confused. "I started crying and my makeup got ruined and they had to start all over again and I'm sorry." Baekhyun explains.

"We should leave the explanations for later." Kris interrupts the moment, pressing his fingers against the piece on his ear. "The priest is asking if you're getting married or not."

Baekhyun takes his posture instantly, clearing his throat and waiting for Chanyeol to give him his arm so they can do this together.

The people inside seem to take a collective sigh of relief when the music starts playing and the grooms walk in arm in arm. The priest closes his eyes and smiles, mumbling a rapid prayer before they both stop in front of him. The mass begins without any further complication; the priest profusely reminds them all why are they there on the first place in the form of a heartwarming speech. Traditional promises are exchanged first; Baekhyun can't erase the smile on his face when nervously, Chanyeol takes a step closer to him and his lips twitch on a sheepish grin. He takes Baekhyun's hands on his own and brings them up to place them over his chest, right where his heart is; Baekhyun can feel it beating.

"I waited for you for years." Chanyeol begins. Baekhyun's heart performs a violent flip. "And I would have waited for you as long as needed because I always knew you belong here, with me. All the fears and doubts you had in your heart, I hope they don't haunt you anymore because I promise you, Baekhyun, that with me, you will always be safe." He finishes, kissing Baekhyun's knuckles.

"I have no more doubts that it’s you the person who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Many things pushed me away, but one was enough to bring me back and it's standing right in front of me, holding my hands and promising the world with his eyes. I chose to believe in you and I know I made the right choice." Baekhyun finishes his vows feeling like a new man.

The priest makes a sign with his head for the rings to be brought to the front. Jongin stands up and walks the short distance from the benches to where his brother and brother in law are standing. He opens the boxes and delivers each ring to the respective bearer. Baekhyun and Chanyeol smile at each other, feeling the weight of the royal cloaks being placed over their shoulders as rings are exchanged and slide down their rightful owner's fingers.

"Now I declare you officially married." The priest says.

Baekhyun, not caring about the hundreds of eyes on his back, he jumps at his now husband, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down on an eager kiss. Nothing else matters anymore but the feeling of Chanyeol's arms on his waist and the soft pressure of a pair of lips against his own.

…

Sooyoung outdid herself, Baekhyun thinks as he looks around in awe at the white, silver and purple wonder they just walked in. The brightness the white gives the Great Hall is almost overwhelming; Baekhyun has to tighten his grip around Chanyeol's arms to stop himself from falling to the floor on his knees. The ceiling is covered on neverending drapes of muslin, easily flowing among the chandeliers and simulating a snowy sky. Everything is beautiful, even more so than what Baekhyun ever imagined; he even swears he sees ice chips near the snacks' bar, but before he can make sure of it, he's being pulled into a very tight hug.

"Do you like it? Please, tell me you like it." Sooyoung anxiously says.

Baekhyun laughs. "I love it."

She squeals excitedly and releases Baekhyun only to hug him all over again.

"I exist, too, little sister." Chanyeol speaks, an offended frown on his face.

Sooyoung playfully rolls her eyes and hugs her brother as well, mumbling a small _Congratulations, I love you_ that only him can hear.

The princess soon drags him to their seats, after letting them wander around for a while greeting guests and family members Baekhyun didn't know he had until now.

Chanyeol lets out a long sigh once they're finally left on their own. Baekhyun quirks a curious eyebrow at him and tilts his head to the side a little to catch a glimpse of his husband's face.

"What?" Chanyeol asks, amused by the strange expression on Baekhyun's face.

"That's what I was going to ask you. You sighed."

"I sighed because I can't believe we're actually here. That _you_ are actually here."

"You though I wasn't showing up, didn't you?" Baekhyun scoffs.

"Honestly? Yeah, I did. You were almost ten minutes late and you're never late for anything." Chanyeol says, sounding utterly distressed, even when the rings are already on their fingers and they're officially married.

"And here I thought you had at least some faith in me." Baekhyun pretends to be offended, scowling and pouting. A pout that Chanyeol would very much like to kiss out of his face and so he does, biting and licking into Baekhyun's mouth; his hand sneaks from under the table, placing it over Baekhyun's thigh and sliding it up until he's dangerously near of the prince's crotch. Chanyeol squeezes then, forcing out a small moan from Baekhyun's mouth and then pulls away.

"What was that?" Baekhyun pants, red on the face and glancing around to make sure no one witnessed Chanyeol's sudden act of boldness.

"We're married now. Am I not allowed to touch you?" Chanyeol teases.

"I'm weak, you know that." Baekhyun whines.

"We could get away for a while." Chanyeol offers with a smirk. "There's plenty of rooms on this side of the palace we haven't explored yet." He wiggles his eyebrows. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, ignoring his husband's comment and getting on his feet. "Is this a yes?" Chanyeol asks, excited.

"No, this is me dying to try the sushi bar." Baekhyun answers, then he stalks off, leaving a stunned Chanyeol behind.

The prince jumps on his feet, a wide grin spreading on his lips as he follows his husband to the food area. There's so much more he still has to learn about this new Baekhyun, so much more he has to discover. It’s going to be a long ride, Chanyeol knows that, but there’s nothing that can make him change his mind.

Wait for Baekhyun has been the best decision he’s ever made.


	10. Bonus #1.

The sun reflects on the crystal clear waters, the warm breeze caresses his face with the softest of touch and ruffles his hair, messing it on every possible direction. Closing his eyes, Baekhyun relishes on the musky salty smell of the ocean. The grass below his bare feet feels a little rough and ticklish and it's then when he realizes that there’s nothing more he could want right now. The happiness and calmness that he feels now can't be compared and he's proud of himself for making the best decision he could have ever made; despite all the struggles he's been through all these years, Baekhyun is finally able to say that he's finally in peace with himself and his past.

A small smile spreads on his lips at the sudden pair of arms sneaking around his waist and the strong chest pressing against his back. Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, an invitation for Chanyeol to press his lips on his skin; he hums softly at the feeling of lips trailing kisses from where his neck meets his shoulder and up to the back of his ear.

"Do you like it?" Chanyeol asks, mouth subtly brushing his earlobe. The prince's hands swarm their way inside his thin cotton shirt, pressing against his stomach.

Baekhyun relishes on the overwhelming sensations coursing through his body and throws his head back. "I love it." He speaks lowly, voice washed away along with the wind.

"Good, because I want to make love to you in every corner of this place." Chanyeol confesses, voice low and deep sending tingling sensations all over Baekhyun's body. An involuntary moan escapes the younger prince's mouth.

"Is that a promise?" Baekhyun teases, but his mind is slowly slipping away.

"One I intent to keep until our last minute here." Chanyeol mumbles, his hand moving lower and lower, reaching the elastic band of Baekhyun’s cotton pants.

"Yeol." Baekhyun breaths out and turns to the side so he can press his forehead against Chanyeol’s cheek as he feels his husband's fingers brushing along the warm skin of his stomach.

"How about we get in the pool?"

Baekhyun nods, but instead of moving he pushes his hips back, brushing his ass against Chanyeol's half-hard cock. "Will you give me a moment?" He mumbles.

"Take your time, love. I'll be right here." Chanyeol answers and takes a step back. Baekhyun whines slightly from the loss of warmth, but he turns around, gives Chanyeol a quick peck on the lips and runs inside the village and into the bathroom, dragging his toiletries' bag in with him and locking the door.

Why is he so nervous? He doesn't know. It won't be the first time Chanyeol will see him completely naked and it certainly won't be the first time they have sex, but the feeling is completely different, they're married now; his ring feels heavy around his finger with all the promises they have made each other, all the love they've professed and all the commitments. Now, Baekhyun knows there's no way to go back, but there's also no way he would want to go back either. Chanyeol is his and he's Chanyeol's, for life.

Quickly, Baekhyun removes all his clothes and puts on the white silky robe hanging from a small hook next to the shower stall, he brushes his teeth, washes his face thoroughly and fixes his hair, feeling stupid a second later because he will be getting into a pool, but he continues anyway. By the time he finishes with his impromptu cleaning routine, he feels like a teenage virgin about to have his first time. He takes from inside his bag his coconut body lotion, but before he can pop open the cap, he stops to stare at the bottle, laughing at himself and shaking his head because he's sure Chanyeol won't care about how his skin smells under water.

"Come on, Baekhyun." He says to himself, leaving the bottle on the counter sink and looking at his reflection's eyes. "You can do this. You're a grown man and it's your husband out there; it’s Chanyeol waiting for you." Baekhyun gives himself an encouraging pat on the cheek and flees out of the bathroom.

Chanyeol is already in the pool when he comes back out; with his body bent backwards over the water, exposing his toned body and slightly tan skin glistening under the sun; his eyes are closed, completely naked and hard. Baekhyun swallows and involuntarily licks his lips at the sight. He remembers marrying a man, not a Greek god.

Baekhyun clears his throat to catch his husband's attention. Chanyeol straightens up and runs his hands through his wet hair to push it back, smirking when his eyes land on the younger prince.

Chanyeol slowly moves closer to the side of the pool where Baekhyun is standing, his toes peeking out of the edge. He looks up, waiting for Baekhyun to make a move. With shaky hands, Baekhyun unhurriedly unties the belt of his robe, letting his fingers brush the skin of his chest as he pushes the soft fabric back and down his shoulders, allowing the piece of clothes to slide down his arms and onto the floor, unconsciously making a small show out of it. Chanyeol bites his lips, hands itching to touch and so he does, wrapping his hands around Baekhyun's ankles and sliding them up on his husband's smooth legs.

Not waiting for Chanyeol to say anything, Baekhyun carefully moves to sit on the edge, hissing at the feeling of the cold stone on his warm skin and spreading his legs to let Chanyeol accommodate himself in between them. The prince begins a slow movement of hands around his thighs, kneading and massaging the muscles. Baekhyun's lips part at the ministrations and he closes his eyes, letting himself enjoy the treatment.

"You're gorgeous." Chanyeol says. Baekhyun smiles, but he keeps his eyes closed, throwing his head back when he feels Chanyeol's hands grip around his hips and digging his fingers there.

"Chanyeol." He finally speaks and looks down at his husband with hooded eyes. He can see Chanyeol's lust-clouded eyes looking at him and his stomach churns in anticipation. Baekhyun can feel his blood running south, making him dizzy and lightheaded.

"I love you." Chanyeol mumbles before leaning in and pressing a small kiss at the top of the younger’s half-hard cock to then, take the head into his mouth, sucking lightly, just to see the younger’s reaction. As expected, Baekhyun moans, back arching just a little; Chanyeol loves how responsive Baekhyun always is even to the smallest of his touches.

There's no rush, no fear of getting caught and for the first time, they have all the time in the world; Chanyeol decides to tease his husband, rile him up until Baekhyun is begging for more. Call it a kink, but for Chanyeol, there's nothing more enticing that Baekhyun whining and moaning in need of him.

The older prince nuzzles his nose on the side of Baekhyun's length, the feeling of his searing skin against his wet one a combination that makes his body tremble and wanting to just ravage his husband right then and there; but he holds back and instead, wraps one hand around the base and nips at the sensitive flesh, making his way up back to the tip where he gives the head a few small licks, burying his tongue in the slit just enough to make Baekhyun gasp and jerk, bucking his hips up in search of more. Chanyeol chuckles and uses his free hand to grip at his husband's hips to keep him from moving forward.

Thin fingers come up to tangle themselves on his damp hair, Chanyeol groans and hollows his cheeks to take more of Baekhyun's cock, shoving it inside as far as he can; he enjoys the pleased noises his husband makes and the way he uses the hand in his head to push him down until the tip of his cock hits the back of Chanyeol's throat, the older prince gags a little, but it's not enough to make him pull back; he contracts his throat and Baekhyun lets out a shocked gasp.

"Chanyeol... I'm close." Baekhyun whispers, legs trembling at the feeling of his orgasm building up in his stomach. "Yeol—" Chanyeol bobs his head up and down, then sucks on the tip. Baekhyun comes with a strangled moan and Chanyeol swallows it all. "You didn't have to—"

"Get in." Chanyeol cuts him off, taking his hand to pull him in the pool. Baekhyun visibly shudders at the cold water soaking his heated skin. Chanyeol drags him closer, arms wrapping around his waist to hoist him up; instinctively, Baekhyun locks his legs around Chanyeol's torso and his arms around his neck.

"Don't look at me like that." Baekhyun says, cheeks flushing. He closes his eyes and leans forward to press their foreheads together.

"Like what?" Chanyeol asks playfully, rubbing their noses together.

"Like if I'm all you can see."

Chanyeol chuckles. "You _are_ all I can see. I waited for this moment for so long and now, having you here in my arms, as my husband... it's all I can ask for."

"I'm still battling among liking it when you get this mushy or hating it." Baekhyun finally opens his eyes and smiles; Chanyeol's eyes are always so bright, so expressive, deep and hypnotizing; Baekhyun feels like melting like an ice cube under the summer sun.

"But I'm hard, baby. Not mushy." Chanyeol rasps out and to prove a point, he thrusts his hips up, the head of his cock poking at Baekhyun's entrance. He gasps and the grip around Chanyeol's neck tightens.

"That's not a proper way to treat a prince, Your Highness." Baekhyun mumbles, voice sultrily low. His hands slides to the side over Chanyeol's shoulder-blade, then up to his shoulder, his neck, until he ends up cupping the prince's cheek.

"Do you want me to treat you like a prince?" Chanyeol tilts his head to the side, lips pressing and brushing against Baekhyun's jaw.

"I want you to treat me like your husband." Baekhyun grumbles and with that, Chanyeol's hold around his waist gets stronger; he makes his way towards the steps of the pool and carefully gets out of the water, Baekhyun still holding onto him.

Chanyeol lays him in one of the beach chairs and climbs on top of him, spreading the prince's legs, slotting himself between them, supporting his weight with a hand on each side of Baekhyun's head. He leans in to nuzzle his cheeks and then presses his lips on the prince's cold skin, starting a trail of short and feathery kisses on the way to his mouth.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun mumbles in between kisses. "Chan—" he's interrupted once more by his husband's lips. "Yeol!" Chanyeol hums, tilting his head to trap his lips again, but Baekhyun turns his head away.

Chanyeol lifts his head, giving the younger prince a questioning look. "You... don't want to?" He asks, making an attempt to stand up. Baekhyun grabs him by the wrist to keep him in place.

"I want to." Baekhyun nods. "But... here?" He asks, his eyes glancing around to the very open space they're in.

Chanyeol chuckles. "There's no one else, Baek. Only us."

"Yeah but what if someone comes and—"

"No, no." The prince shakes his head. "I explicitly asked for complete privacy, no one will come to this villa at least for the rest of the day."

"Are you sure?" Baekhyun bites his lower lip worriedly.

"A hundred percent sure."

Baekhyun hesitates a little, but he nods in the end and lets Chanyeol take his lips once more. Chanyeol moves with expertise, his lips brush his own softly for a moment, only to deepen the kiss when Baekhyun lets out noise after noise. Chanyeol grinds his hips down and Baekhyun thrust up, both in search of more friction and they moan, deep and desperate.

Chanyeol stretches his arm, reaching for the bag next to the chair on the floor and rummages inside without removing his lips from Baekhyun's. The prince whines at the sudden deconcentration from his husband and wraps his hands around his neck to force him to focus solely on him again. Chanyeol smiles into the kiss, for the action and for finally finding the familiar shape of the bottle inside the bag. He parts and grins at the frown of dissatisfaction on his husband's face. Chanyeol kneels on the chair and pops open the cap of the bottle, squeezing a generous amount on his fingers, all the while feeling the weight of Baekhyun's intense gaze all over his body.

"Hurry up." Baekhyun gasps as his fingers find their way to his already leaking cock. He wraps his hand around his length and strokes himself a few times, rolling his head to the side at the sensation of heat coiling up in his stomach; the muscles of his legs tremble and Baekhyun is sure that if he keeps up like this, he's going to come and that's not what he wants. Not yet at least and not by his hand.

Chanyeol nods to himself once he deems the slippery substance warm enough. "Spread your legs, baby." He mumbles and Baekhyun does as he's told, more eager to comply than what he would like to admit.

The older prince slides his lubed hand in between the crack of Baekhyun's ass, prodding the entrance with his index finger, making the other whimper at the foreign and yet, so familiar feeling. Baekhyun nods his head for him to continue and Chanyeol begins to slide his finger in and out, slowly but steady. Baekhyun inhales and exhales, wriggling the lower part of his body while he tries to get used to the intrusion.

"Baek, relax." Chanyeol says, worried at how hard Baekhyun's muscles clench around his finger and it's just one. Baekhyun can't help it, he's nervous; it feels like their first time all over again. "Relax." Chanyeol repeats, leaning over him and burying his face in the crook of his neck, leaving soothing kisses and little bites that Baekhyun is sure will leave marks. His skin is too sensitive. Not that he can actually care. "It's me." Chanyeol whispers, hot breath caressing his skin; Baekhyun shivers and takes a deep breath, letting his body focus only on the way his husband nibbles at his neck.

He eventually manages to relax and Chanyeol is finally able to move his finger, tentatively at first, but when he sees the blissed expression on his prince's face, he sets a steady pace, just to make sure Baekhyun is not uncomfortable anymore.

"More." Baekhyun breathes out after a moment, back arching. He folds his knees up and spreads his legs wider to give Chanyeol more space.

Chanyeol slowly pushes a second finger in, stopping every now and then to check on his husband. Baekhyun has his eyes close and mouth parted open on a silent gasp; he contracts his muscles and Chanyeol moans. It doesn't matter how many times they do it, Baekhyun is always incredible tight.

Soon, Baekhyun has his arms over the armrests of the chair, supporting his weight on them and a part on his heels, with four of Chanyeol’s fingers thrusting inside him while he practically rides his hand. Chanyeol can’t breathe, the sight so sinful and the noises Baekhyun makes so erotic, that his brain can’t process anything else but his husband; his moans and the filthy squelching sound of his fingers stretching Baekhyun’s rim impossibly wide.

Baekhyun clenches his muscles around the four fingers and Chanyeol grunts, speeding up the pace and rendering Baekhyun breathless, body violently trembling and unable to emit a sound while Chanyeol abuses his prostate like never before.

Looking up at his wrecked husband, Chanyeol uses his free hand to wrap his fingers around Baekhyun’s hard cock; he strokes him once, twice and it’s enough for a second orgasm to hit him, so strong and violent that it blinds him for a second. Baekhyun can’t think, he can’t speak either; he struggles to get air into his lungs as his limp body slumps down onto the chair again, forcing Chanyeol to pull his fingers out before he can hurt his husband.

The next thing Baekhyun feels, is Chanyeol maneuvering his body, shifting their positions so it can be him the one now leaning on the chair and Baekhyun straddling his lap, one knee on each side of his hips. Baekhyun still doesn’t feel strong enough to move, so he just lies there, chest against chest with Chanyeol while his breathing goes back to normal. Chanyeol’s hands rubbing soothing circles on his back as Baekhyun rests his head over his shoulder.

“You’ve never─” Baekhyun speaks after a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing “you’ve never done that before.” He mumbles, not moving an inch. He’s not sure if his body would cooperate yet anyway.

“You didn’t like it?” Chanyeol asks, teasingly, pressing his nose on Baekhyun’s forehead and leaving a random kiss somewhere on his face.

Baekhyun chuckles. “I thought I was going to pass out.” He complains and tries to hit his husband on the shoulder with his fist, but fails miserably. “I loved it.”

Chanyeol laughs, his whole body moving and Baekhyun’s along with his. “I told you no one was going to disturb us. We can do whatever” he places a finger under Baekhyun’s chin to lift his head up and peck him on the lips “we want.”

Baekhyun hums. He gathers some strength so he can sit a little more properly, accidentally grinding down on Chanyeol’s neglected and still hard cock, making him let out a deep and constricted moan. Baekhyun grins and bites his lower lip; Chanyeol is looking at him with half-lidded eyes, almost pleading, but the doesn’t say anything. Instead, he lets Baekhyun initiate a slow and lazy kiss.

“Do you─” Chanyeol says when Baekhyun parts away. He clears his throat, trying to ignore the way Baekhyun keeps grinding down on him, his cock nested in between his ass cheeks, creating a delicious friction where he needs it the most “do you want me to carry you to bed?”

“Why?” Baekhyun gasps out, his hips moving a little faster.

“I suppose you’re tired.” Chanyeol whispers, then he moans.

“But you haven’t fucked me properly yet and you’re so hard.” Baekhyun speaks on his ear, sending shivers all over his body. “God.” He lets out a wanton moan. “I want you inside me.”

“Doesn’t it hurt─”

“Don’t kill the mood.” Baekhyun glares at him. “Just… get inside me.”

Chanyeol nods. He wiggles a little on the chair to get himself on a better position. Baekhyun doesn't waste any more time; he grabs the bottle of lube and squirts a generous amount on his hand, then he reaches back, grabs Chanyeol's cock to stroke him a couple of times, enjoying the view of his husband moaning and throwing his head back; back arching in search of more. Baekhyun grins, knowing he's torturing the older, but he wants to hear a little more of Chanyeol's desperate whines.

"Baek─" Baekhyun cuts him off by leaning in and capturing Chanyeol's lower lip in between his teeth; he pulls until Chanyeol hisses in pain "I'm going to cum if you keep doing that." The older prince grunts and Baekhyun takes that as his cue to finally give Chanyeol what he wants. He lifts himself on his knees, enough to guide Chanyeol's cock to his entrance, teasing himself a little with the head. His hole clenches in anticipation and Chanyeol digs his fingers on his hips, a silent plea for him to just do it.

Baekhyun kiss him again at the same time he slides down on his husband's leaking cock, so deep that he can already feel him touching his prostate. They both moan in each other's mouth. Baekhyun takes a second for himself to get used to the intrusion, but the expression on Chanyeol's face forces him to hurry; it probably hurts and he doesn't want to keep his husband in pain any longer.

Baekhyun begins to move, slowly at first, rolling his hips rhythmically as Chanyeol grips his hips strongly. He leans back, supporting his hands on Chanyeol's thighs so he can impale himself even deeper, crying out when the head of his husband's cock presses against his sensitive spot.

Going slow is no longer an option; Baekhyun increases the pace of his hips to the point he's bouncing on Chanyeol's cock, the squelching noises and the sound of skin slapping against skin making him lightheaded.

"Fuck." Chanyeol curses under his breath, mouth opening to let out a series of noises that only help to rile Baekhyun up even more. He clenches his muscles around his husband's length and Chanyeol screams. Baekhyun smiles, satisfied and feels like kissing Chanyeol again, so he does, swallowing every single noise he makes. "How's that you're still so tight?" Chanyeol whimpers. "You feel so good."

Chanyeol bucks his hips up, making Baekhyun gasp; he wraps his arms around his husband's neck to pull him closer and kiss him once again. "Make me cum, please." Baekhyun begs.

Chanyeol takes that as a challenge; he begins  thrusting his hips up, abusing his husband's prostate until he's screaming and begging him to slow down; but Chanyeol doesn't, taking as a little payback for earlier. He wraps his fingers around Baekhyun's cock and starts jerking him off at the same pace of his thrusts; Baekhyun lets out a strangled moan, hips jerking up as his third orgasm hit him and he comes in Chanyeol's hand. He lets his trembling body fall forward, breathless again as Chanyeol keeps thrusting inside him.

"Ch-Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screams due the overstimulation, lifting himself on his knees a little to get away from his husband, but falling down again when he can't support his own weight with his legs.

Chanyeol thrusts up one last time before he's coming inside Baekhyun with a groan, pressing the younger against his body tightly. His breathing is labored as he nuzzles his nose on Baekhyun's cheek, taking in the musky smell of sex emanating from the younger's body. Chanyeol smiles, pleased with himself.

"Why were you always so sweet and gentle before? I like this side better." Baekhyun says a minute later. He's pouting, his cheeks are flushed and Chanyeol is sure he's not imagining the glow in his eyes.

"Someone could've heard us in the palace. Besides," Chanyeol swallows "I wanted to take my time to get to know your body better."

"You're being mushy again." Baekhyun giggles, pressing a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Sue me." Chanyeol smiles and pulls Baekhyun into a slow and chaste kiss. "We should get inside. It's getting dark."

Baekhyun nods. He removes himself from Chanyeol's lap, but his legs feel like jelly and his lower back hurts like hell so as soon as his feet touch the floor, his knees give in and he almost falls to the floor, if not by Chanyeol wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him steady.

"You should probably─"

"Yeah." Chanyeol nods. He hoist Baekhyun up in his arms and carries him inside the villa, closing the French window behind them.

Chanyeol runs them a bath, making sure the water is warm enough before bringing his sleepy husband along, letting him rest his back against his chest and his head on his shoulder while they enjoy the soothing smell of the bath salts. It isn't long before Baekhyun begins to rub his ass suggestively against his still sensitive cock and letting out tiny whimpers that set Chanyeol's body on fire.

"I don't want to hurt you." Chanyeol groans, but his hand is already stroking his husband's cock.

"I can take it." Baekhyun moans and well, Chanyeol is just a man; a man who can't say no to his husband.

Chanyeol fucks Baekhyun again in the tub, making him cum another three times and until Baekhyun can't take it anymore. Chanyeol has to carry him out of the bathroom, body spent and sore; he dries him and dresses him in something comfortable before doing the same with himself. Baekhyun cuddles up to him as soon as Chanyeol joins him in the bed, pressing his face against his chest and inhaling the sweet smell of berries from the salts.

"We should go out tomorrow and explore the city." Baekhyun grumbles, already half asleep.

"Sure, if you want to." Chanyeol replies, one hand massaging from his hip down to his thigh.

"Not really." The younger prince speaks again. "I don't want people following us around. I just want to spend all the time we have with you."

Chanyeol chuckles. "We'll do whatever you want tomorrow. For now, just sleep."

Baekhyun nods and lift his head up a little; Chanyeol meets him halfway on a short peck.

Soon, Baekhyun is snoring softly, with his right arm wrapped tightly around the older's torso. Chanyeol closes his eyes and does the same, smiling at the silly thought that this is the closest to heaven he'll ever be. He laughs at himself, but there's no other way to describe how he feels with Baekhyun in his arms.

●●●●

Baekhyun wakes up at the feeling of something wet prodding at the back of his neck and something hard poking his ass cheeks. He unconsciously pushes his ass back, moaning when the hardness nestles itself in between his cheeks.

"You're awake." A voice speaks, sounding breathless and desperate.

"Isn't it too early?" Baekhyun adds, half wanting to run away from his husband’s arms and half wanting him to just shove his cock in.

"I'm sorry." Chanyeol nibbles at his earlobe. "I got up and ordered some breakfast and I was going to take a shower but you were just there... looking so, so delicious. I couldn't help it." The prince bucks his hips forward, the head of his cock pressing and bending a little against Baekhyun's hole. "Are you still stretched?"

"I don't know." Baekhyun answers. Chanyeol can hear the smirk on his voice. "Why don't you check?" He presses his ass back again against Chanyeol’s erection and the prince moans. He slides his hand down from his hips to his cheeks, stopping to knead on the soft flesh and then moving forward, spreading his ass to tease the prince’s clenching hole with his index finger. “Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whimpers, feeling his husband’s finger circling his hole on a torturing way. “Can you just─” He’s cut off by Chanyeol finally sliding in.

Baekhyun’s entrance it’s swollen and probably red as well, so Chanyeol moves carefully, almost on a soothing way; rubbing and massaging the abused skin and giving Baekhyun a sense of comfort that makes him sigh and relax on his husband’s arms. But as seconds pass and the heat in his body begins to increase, Chanyeol’s slow pace is not enough anymore, so Baekhyun begins to roll his hips back, trying to fuck himself on the single finger pressing on his inner walls.

“Baby─”

“Get another one in.” Baekhyun commands, gasping when the long finger brushes against his prostate. Chanyeol bites his lower lip, hesitating for a moment, but he ends up doing what Baekhyun is asking him to do. He inserts a second finger and begins a scissoring movement that soon has Baekhyun writhing in pleasure. “Fuck me. Get inside me.”

Chanyeol nods quickly, feeling Baekhyun’s chest move up and down with how hard he’s breathing. He pulls his fingers in and takes his cock in his hand to stroke himself a few times before pressing the head on the prince’s entrance; Baekhyun gasps and his hips jerk. The stretch burns and stings, the girth of his husband’s cock can’t be compared to his fingers, but Baekhyun’s already too far gone, too fucked out of his mind, body still not recovered from the day before. But Chanyeol, being the caring person he is, he takes time to let Baekhyun get used to the feeling of having him inside again until Baekhyun asks him to move and so he does, tentatively at first, careful of not hurting him.

Soon, the burning sensation of his muscles is overpowered by the pleasure taking over his body. Baekhyun can’t take the slow pace anymore, so not waiting for Chanyeol to go faster, he begins to push his ass back, impaling himself on his husband’s cock and screaming when the swollen head presses against his overstimulated bundle of nerves.

Just a few minutes later of Chanyeol abusing his hole and prostate, Baekhyun feels his balls tightening and then he’s coming with a scream, spilling all over the sheets. Chanyeol follows a moment later, filling him up once again and as soon as Baekhyun feels the warmth of his cum soaking his walls, there’s a knock on the door.

“Fuck.” Chanyeol curses, breathless. “Room service.”

Baekhyun giggles and then moans when Chanyeol suddenly pulls out, getting off the bed and grabbing his bath robe to cover himself as he makes his way to the door. The younger prince whimpers and squirms on the bed, feeling as Chanyeol’s cum gushes out of his hole and down his thighs. He feels empty and cold without Chanyeol by his side.

Chanyeol comes back pushing a trolley full of food. He takes the trays and places them over the bed before removing his robe and climbing back up again, resting his back against the headboard and patting the space in between his legs for Baekhyun to take. The prince bites his lower lip and straightens up, crawling his way there; he sits, wriggling his naked and sticky ass to get himself comfortable, leaning his back over Chanyeol’s chest.

The older prince doesn’t waste any more time, he takes a bowl of fresh fruits and sprinkles some sugar over them, grabs a fork and pokes a piece of grapefruit to offer it to Baekhyun; the older prince smiles and opens his mouth, gladly welcoming the treat. He wrinkles his face at the sour taste, but asks for more once he swallows.

“Good?” Chanyeol asks; Baekhyun nods eagerly, taking a green grape to feed it to his husband.

Chanyeol chews happily. He leans down to kiss his husband, tasting the sweet and sour mix of flavors on his lips.

“You know…” Baekhyun speaks, now grabbing a glass of orange juice “when I first arrived to the palace, I never thought we would end up like this.”

“Having breakfast with my dick pressed on your back?” Chanyeol asks, casually biting on a stripe of bacon.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “No, idiot. Being happy like this, just enjoying ourselves. Not having to worry about anything else.”

“You’re right.” Chanyeol smiles. He presses his face on the side of Baekhyun’s head and leaves a kiss on his cheek. “You were cruel that day. I cried later on.”

“You─ you cried?” Baekhyun’s eyes widen.

Chanyeol hums and nods. “Only Junmyeon knew that up ‘till now.”

“I’m so sorry, baby.” The younger prince pouts, lifting his head a little so he can receive a kiss on the lips. “I really am sorry.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m happy now.”

“Me too.” Baekhyun says, lips spreading on a wide, toothy smile that makes Chanyeol’s heart go crazy. “And I do enjoy having breakfast with your dick up my back.” He adds after a while.

Chanyeol laughs, making Baekhyun’s whole body move alongside him, causing him to laugh as well. Baekhyun knows, now more than ever that happiness is there, in Chanyeol’s arms.


	11. Bonus #2.

Going through a brand new rack of clothes had never felt so tedious before.

It's been almost two months since they came back to the palace after two weeks of honeymoon and Baekhyun can't still get used to the feeling of being, once again, locked up in the luxurious cage that is the palace; is not that he completely hates it, it's his life and one way or another he has to cope with it, but he does misses greatly the feeling of freedom: of being able to wake up at any hour of the day, eat whenever he felt like it, not having to be chased around all day and most importantly, of being intimate with his husband without the uncomfortable hunch of being watched all the time. Baekhyun misses making love with Chanyeol without a care in the world; being as loud as he wants has become just another fantasy.

Baekhyun puffs his cheeks and releases a long huff of air, feeling heavy and all kinds of disgusting. He has been having trouble sleeping at night, even with Chanyeol's attempts at soothing him by whispering anything he can come to mind in his ear, just how Baekhyun likes it. His hair is greasy and damp, still not understanding how is that he's sweating buckets when Chanyeol has one of his hoodies on and calls him a broken thermometer _because it's freezing_ inside their bedroom. The queasiness in his stomach doesn't make it any better.

"What do you think about─ Baek?" Chanyeol stops mid-sentence, frowning with worry when he catches sight of a very pale-looking Baekhyun standing near the rack, supporting his weight on the metallic structure and breathing heavily through his nose. He discards the ties he had chosen to try on over the bed and walks closer to the younger prince. "Hey, are you okay?" Chanyeol asks him, slightly alarmed as he bends forward a little to be at his husband's eye level.

"Yeah." Baekhyun nods and takes a deep breathe. "Just a little dizzy. I'm─ oh." His hand flies up to cover his mouth. He looks at Chanyeol with wide eyes and before the older can say anything, Baekhyun is sprinting towards the bathroom.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol follows, only stopping by the bathroom door, terrified as he sees his husband kneeling over the toilet, emptying his stomach violently. He reacts when another loud retching sound reaches his ears. "Baek?" Chanyeol moves to kneel beside him and places his hand over Baekhyun's back.

"Don't─" The younger sobs, trying to shake off Chanyeol's hand. "Please leave, this is embarrassing." Baekhyun mumbles, once he has the chance to properly speak. He sits down and leans against the wall, pulling some toilet paper so he can wipe his mouth and tears.

"No." Chanyeol frowns, sitting beside him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know─" Another retch threatens to come out. "Must be something I ate for lunch." Baekhyun lets out a tired sigh, all the exhaustion his body has been feeling these past few days finally taking a toll on him.

"We ate the same, love." Chanyeol scoots closer to him, stretching his legs and then reaching out for his husband to remove a few damp locks of hair out of his forehead.

Baekhyun moves his head away, stopping Chanyeol from touching him. "I'm disgusting."

Chanyeol chuckles and ignores the prince's grumbling, he reaches for him again and this time Baekhyun fails on push him away. "Nothing about you is disgusting. Come here." He pulls Baekhyun to him, making him sit in between his legs; although still a little reluctant, Baekhyun leans back against the older's chest and closes his eyes, letting himself go limp in his husband's arm. The warmth feels a little uncomfortable around his already too hot body, but it feels nice to always have Chanyeol and his unconditional support, no matter how sweaty, sticky and stinky he is right now.

"Must be the extra slice of cheesecake I had." Baekhyun mumbles.

Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow, looking down at the prince. "You had an extra slice of cheesecake?" He asks, sounding a little incredulous.

Baekhyun pouts at the accusing tone. "It was so good."

"You don't do well with cheese..." His voice trails off at the glaring gaze Baekhyun is sending at him.

"Forget it." Baekhyun sighs. "I'm fine." He says, starting to get on his feet. Chanyeol quickly moves to help him steady himself.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to the even tonight." Chanyeol offers, still a little worried and keeping a hand placed over the small of Baekhyun's back.

"No. It's fine." Baekhyun shakes his head and swallows the uncomfortable lump in is throat. "I'll ask Jongsoo for some tea. People already has a bad image of me for what happened on the engagement party. Imagine what they're going to say if I don't show up to an event _I_ am hosting." He adds, detaching himself from his husband to go back to the task of picking his clothes for the night. "And besides... I'm an important part of the auction." Baekhyun says, a teasing lilt on his voice.

Chanyeol sits on the bed, closing his arms against his chest and frowning, displeased at the remainder of what's going to take place later on. "I think the idea of auctioning people for a good cause is _fantastic_ , but I still don't like the idea of you auctioning yourself." He grumbles.

"You said it yourself, love." Baekhyun peeks at his husband from over his shoulder, giving him a small smile. "It's for a good cause. And you can place your bid."

"I'm not allowed to." Chanyeol pouts stubbornly, making Baekhyun almost coo at him. "It wouldn't be fair for the rest of the bidders.”

"Well," Baekhyun hangs the shirt he's been checking out back on the rack and walks towards the older to sit next to him. "It's going to be just an afternoon date. A simple lunch and a walk out on the gardens." He says, taking Chanyeol's hand to play with his fingers.

Chanyeol sighs. "It's not that... believe it or not, the Court is full of old perverts. I don't want you to be alone with any of them."

"I won't be alone. I'll have Kris with me all the time, if that makes you feel better. Jongsoo, even. Really, you have nothing to worry about." Baekhyun says, bringing the prince's hand up to kiss his knuckles.

Chanyeol nods despite himself. "Yeah, okay. Fine."

"Good. Now," Baekhyun pulls him in for a quick kiss "let's finish getting ready. I have to look good for my future date." He teases as he gets on his feet again.

Chanyeol groans. Why did he even agree to this?

●●●●

The Ballroom is lively with the live band playing a Blues in the background. Baekhyun greets each and every one of his guest with the brightest smile and the most cheerful attitude he can muster even when he still feels a little under the weather, all for the sake of encouraging the noble people to bid their highest numbers and add more than just a few zeros to their checks. He knows more than one royal have their eyes on him, he can feel their piercing gazes on his back and the way Chanyeol grumbles under his breath and pulls him as close as publicly appropriate only confirms it. The older has been particularly clingy since the party started and he had used the excuse of being worried about his health.

"Yeol." Baekhyun mumbles, smiling politely at an old Countess on their way. "If you keep this up, the bidding won't work. People might get scared of you."

"But─"

"Please, relax?"

Chanyeol sighs. "Fine, I'll go find something to drink." He says, subtly squeezing his hip affectionately before going away.

"Finally! I thought he was going to stick at you like a chewed gum all night." Jongin complains, coming to stand by his side.

Baekhyun chuckles. "Give him a break; he's been edgy since earlier today."

"What?" Jongin frowns. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I was just... feeling a little sick, nothing to worry about."

"Are you─"

"How are things going with Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun asks, with all the intentions of divert the topic to another conversation.

Jongin narrows his eyes, but he doesn't push it. He sighs instead and shrugs. "I haven't heard from him since he told me his coronation will be held back until June. I extended an invitation for tonight but he didn't get back to me. I think I'll just... stop. Waiting is starting to feel useless." Jongin voice gets a tad bit lower and he hangs hid head with a saddened expression on his face. Baekhyun instantly regrets even bringing up the topic.

"Hey." Baekhyun mumbles, placing a hand over his back and soothingly rubbing up and down. "It's going to be okay, yes? Just... don't lose hope yet."

"I told you I didn't want to be a part of this." Sooyoung's annoyed voice breaks the moment. Baekhyun looks up, already foreseeing the angry and menacing look on the princess' eyes.

Baekhyun sighs. "Soo, come on! People is willing to bid great money for you."

"Old people, Baekhyun! I don't want to spend an entire afternoon with some old dude trying to feel me up."

"Lower your voice." Baekhyun grits his teeth as he gently pulls the both, Jongin and Sooyoung to a more secluded area. "Listen, no one is going to feel you up. You'll have a guard with you all the time. Jongin is also on the list."

"Yes, but my brother here is voided of all soul." Sooyoung glares at his brother, but the prince is not even listening anymore. "See?" She crosses her arms against her chest.

"Please, I'll do anything you ask me."

"Anything?" Sooyoung narrows her eyes.

Baekhyun hesitates for a moment, already dreading having opened his mouth. "Yes." He breaths out a minute later.

"Alright, then. I'll do it. But I won't settle for less than 5 billion won." She states, proudly looking away.

"You're worth more than that." Baekhyun takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. "Thank you."

….

Chanyeol steps up the makeshift stage at the back of the room, clearing his throat on the mic to get everyone's attention to focus on the front. He gives out a dazzling his smile and greets their guests with warm and encouraging words. Baekhyun watches everything unfold from one side of the stage with his heart beating calmly and a serene expression on his face; he knows his husband is not entirely happy about all this, but he still holds himself together and handles the situation with finesse. After all, they're not doing this for themselves, they're doing it for their country and their people and as the Crown Prince, Chanyeol must show how much the truly cares.

After a few more words and the king's green light to officially begin with the event, the auction gets going. Three Duchesses go first, followed by a Count, a prince and lady from Sooyoung's personal Court; Baekhyun's chest swells with pride at the huge amount of money collected so far and three main attractions are yet to step up.

Jongin is the first one to be called by Chanyeol. Baekhyun notices how the younger prince tries his hardest to keep a smile on his face while he hears the bids go higher and higher. Just when Chanyeol is about to sell him to a Chinese Count he knows very well is involved in some pretty shady activities that supposedly no one knows about, a voice coming from the back of the room overshadows any other noise present.

"One hundred and fifty billion won, for an afternoon with His Highness." The room goes silent. People steps away as the owner of the voice steps out of the crowd to stand at the front, looking up straight into Jongin's eyes.

Baekhyun watches the younger prince visibly tensing, holding his breath and eyes widening almost comically. He's confused for a couple of seconds until Chanyeol's voice brings him back to where he is, a small and discreet smile spreading on his lips.

"One hundred and fifty billion won at one, two," Chanyeol makes a pause, looks around and smirks when no one says anything else "three. Sold to His royal Highness, Prince Kyungsoo." He closes the bid and before Kyungsoo can get a word out of his mouth, Jongin is sprinting down of the stage and out of the Ballroom, Kyungsoo hot in his heels.

Chanyeol shifts on his feet, looking a little uncomfortable about the situation. He glances over at his husband, but Baekhyun is as clueless as he is. The younger prince shrugs and Chanyeol gives him a small nod, clearing his throat before continuing.

"Next up, we have the loveliest girl, the most gorgeous and stunning flower in this palace." Chanyeol announces voice dripping with pride. "Princess Sooyoung."

The offers come in flying once Chanyeol gives them green light to do it. The amounts of money go higher and higher and harder to top. Sooyoung is growing a little uneasy, Baekhyun can tell by the way she shifts her weight on her heels and her delicate fingers fidget with a strip of silk from her dress. She had been joking when she said she wouldn't settle for less than 5 billion won and as of far, it was already topping Jongin's amount.

"300 billion." An unknown voice says at last. Sooyoung averts her eyes to the man standing on a side of the stage, arms crossed on his back and lopsided smile on curling up on his lips. He's young and Sooyoung can't help the sigh of relief that abandons her lips.

Chanyeol counts up to three once again and when no one dares to go higher than that, the prince declares her sister sold to Kim Jongdae, Count of Ulsan.

Baekhyun can see the blush on her cheeks the moment he comes to her, offering his hand to help her down the stage. The Count kisses the back of her hand and gracefully leads her towards the opposite side of the room, where the terrace doors open to a view of one of the gardens.

Baekhyun shifts the weight of his body, tensing a little at what's coming. He can see Chanyeol frowning as he looks down at the script sheet; he just prays for his husband to keep his cool like he's been doing so far and carry on with the event. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol to be a little possessive towards him, but possessive right now, was falling short.

"So uh... I must say it pains me to do this." he begins with a teasing hint on his voice. Baekhyun finally relaxes his muscles "I would bid everything I have for an afternoon with this man, but unfortunately, I am not allowed to." Chanyeol adds, gaining a good round of laughter from their guests. He leaves the podium and walks towards him, a smirk on his face as he offers his hand for the younger to take. Baekhyun squints his eyes at his husband, but Chanyeol waves him off with a wink. He's gently taken to the center of the stage, where Chanyeol gives his hand a kiss before going back to his place. "Please, whoever gets to spend an afternoon with my husband, enjoy it, because it's going to be the one and only chance you'll ever get." The guests laugh again. For everyone, is just another joke from their mischievous prince, but for Baekhyun, a statement of true. "Shall we begin?"

The bid begins high. Higher even than Sooyoung's.

Baekhyun takes a step back, feeling a little intimidated. His eyes dance among the crowd of people, falling on every person down there making an offer. His heart is beating wildly inside his chest, his hands feel clammy and he can feel in his stomach the nauseas building up again, but he has no other choice but smile. From young nobles, to old dukes and duchesses; one offer more money than the other. A part of him feels grateful, but another part just wants to run away from there. When he thought about hosting an auction to raise money for the children of their country, he never imagined it would turn out this way.

Chanyeol remains silent just a few steps behind him. Baekhyun wonders what's going through his mind, but as the offers keep rising, he doesn't dare to look back.

The room falls entirely silent for a moment. Baekhyun focuses his eyes on the center of the room where a tall gentleman stands, a smirk on his face and his arms crossed on his back. He's dressed impeccably well, his auburn hair swept up and back and Baekhyun swears there's a thin stripe of eyeliner on his upper eyelid. The prince blinks, a little dumbstruck and surprised.

"The writings of one of my lands." He speaks. Baekhyun's breath hitches at the softness of his voice. "And a chest with jewels with the value of this entire palace."

Baekhyun gapes. He snaps his head back to his husband; Chanyeol is glaring at the man, his hands gripping tightly around the edges of the wooden podium.

"Prince Xiao." Chanyeol speaks. Baekhyun returns his eyes to the man. "I don't think─"

"Why not?" Prince Xiao frowns, looking at Chanyeol with feigned curiosity. "The whole purpose of this even is to raise money for your children, isn't it?" He questions. Chanyeol remains silent. "With what I'm offering, you can feed your country for _years_ , Your Highness." When Chanyeol fails to say anything, knowing that what the man is saying is true, the Chinese prince smirks in victory. "Well, it seems like I'll be spending a whole afternoon with His Highness." His eyes fall on Baekhyun, and Baekhyun can almost hear Chanyeol growling on his back.

"Sold to Prince Xiao." Chanyeol grumbles. "Thank you all for participating and thank you for your _generous_ " he gives the prince a quick glance "donations. Please, keep enjoying the party."

Every attempt at spending any time with Baekhyun after that, is taken away by Xiao. Chanyeol can only watch from afar how his husband is being flaunted around by another man, so by the time the party dies down and people begins to leave one by one, he's quick to retrieve Baekhyun back, giving Xiao a forced smile, thanking him once again for participating and subtly reminding him that he's very much Baekhyun's husband.

"Love... relax." Baekhyun says. He just got out of the shower, a towel around his hips and another drying his hair. He can still see Chanyeol's annoyance on his face from where he's leaning against the headboard of their bed.

"I'm pissed. How dare he. Not because he's Guanyu's son he has the right to─"

Baekhyun chuckles. "It's going to be only a few hours. Besides, his donation will be of great help."

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

Baekhyun hums, biting his lips as he comes to stand in front of the bed, fingers toying with the fluffy fabric of the towel. "Maybe a little." He admits. Chanyeol narrows his eyes and crosses his arms against his chest, looking away a feeling just a tiny little bit betrayed. "Don't be like that, love." Baekhyun says, pouting and trying to get his husband's attention, but Chanyeol refuses to look at him. "Is there... anything I can do to make it up to you?" He asks and the moment Chanyeol turns his head to give him an answer, he lets the towel fall to the floor, leaving himself completely naked. Chanyeol bites his lip, eyes focused on his husband as Baekhyun climbs up the bed and crawls towards him.

"Baek─"

The smirk on Baekhyun's face only gets wider. He's soon sitting on Chanyeol's lap, straddling his hips and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Anything?" Baekhyun mumbles, a sensual lilt on his voice. He tilts his head to the side, bringing Chanyeol's face closer and joining their lips together.

Soon, Chanyeol forgets about foreign princes and afternoon dates, and focuses on Baekhyun's warmth, Baekhyun's body and Baekhyun's moans.

●●●●

Baekhyun had woken up still a little nauseous, but feeling better than yesterday, with Chanyeol snuggled up behind him and arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Even on his sleep his husband was a possessive person and Baekhyun reveled in that.

Breakfast though, had been an extremely difficult task what with Baekhyun almost throwing up at the table due the mix of smells wafting in the air. He had have to excuse himself and fly out of there with a worried Chanyeol hot on his heels; he hadn't eat anything since then and just drank an entire pot of ginger tea Jongsoo had brought him earlier. He thought it was best to save his appetite for his date with prince Xiao.

Chanyeol was still not happy about it. Baekhyun could still hear him mumbling nonsense under his breath, a deep frown on his face and an unchanging expression of disapproval. No matter what Baekhyun tried to make him feel better, the older prince was being stubborn and childish, so Baekhyun decided to just let him be.

The day is sunny and slightly chilly. Perfect for a walk on the gardens and lunch on the main terrace.

Baekhyun waits for Xiao to arrive in the main living room, with Chanyeol standing very close to him and Kris and Jongsoo just a few steps behind them. The doors remained closed, but he can already hear the loud steps against the marbled floor coming from the other side.

"Yeol, please." Baekhyun mumbles when he feels his husband's hands gripping tightly at his waist. "Behave."

"If he tries anything, I swear─"

"He won't try anything and you'll do nothing. Let's be civil, please."

"Yeah, but if he does─"

Chanyeol is interrupted by the heavy doors opening. Prince Xiao walks in with the brightest smile on his face and a whole entourage of people following behind. Chanyeol stiffens a little, but he releases his grip on Baekhyun's jacket, knowing better than to be rude to their guests.

Baekhyun's smiles widely to the prince; he steps forward to welcome him and Xiao is fast to grab his hands on his, bowing his head and kissing the knuckles of each hand.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, my prince." Xiao says, heavy accent just a little endearing.

"The pleasure is mine." Baekhyun replies, politely.

"I thought it would be rude of me to come here empty handed." He motions with his hand for one of his men to get closer. The servant is carrying a squared black box over a velvety red cushion. Baekhyun shifts his weight, feeling a little uncomfortable at the prince's extravaganza. Xiao silently tells his servant to open the box, revealing a wristwatch. "A Piaget Emperador Cushion. Elegant, refined and beautiful, just like you, my prince."

"Oh." Baekhyun's lips twist on an awkward smile. "You shouldn't have, you're doing enough─"

"Nonsense." Xiao interrupts him, taking the watch and asking for his hand. Baekhyun glances at his husband, who is visibly fuming behind him. "Only the best for you." He says once the watch is secured around his wrist.

"Well, shall we go outside?"

"Of course." Xiao smiles and offers his arm to Baekhyun, which the prince takes with a small smile on his face.

Chanyeol watches as his husband walks out to the gardens with another man by his side, feeling angry and all kinds of offended for had being ignored so bluntly like that. He knows he's acting childish and that jealousy in this case, it's unfounded; Baekhyun is doing this because it's what he has to do, but he can't help it.

"Kris." Chanyeol calls, still looking through the French windows how both princes' backs disappear in the distance. "Don't let Xiao out of your sight."

Kris bows his head in confirmation before he heads out with another bodyguard following close behind.

"My father thought I was crazy for wanting to travel all the way from China just to attend your event." Xiao says, his tone dripping with excessive politeness.

"You did?" Baekhyun asks, genuinely impressed for a moment.

Xiao hums. "When I heard you were hosting an auction and that you were part of the itinerary, I immediately asked my advisor to get my private plane ready. I had to see if the rumors were true."

Baekhyun tenses a little; he feels his blood freezing in his veins. No one is supposed to know, Chanyeol promised no one would know. "What─ what rumors?" He asks, subtly pulling at the arm that's around Xiao's. He's starting to feel slightly uneasy; the collar of his shirt suddenly feels too tight.

"Of how beautiful you truly are in person, of course." Xiao answers cheerfully. On another situation, Baekhyun is sure he would have blushed, but right now, he just feels like throwing up. "With all due respect, Your Highness. You always look stunning on TV and pictures, but it truly doesn't compare to have you right here and be able to touch."

Baekhyun clears his throat loudly. He glances to his right where Jongsoo is walking beside him; he can see the boy trying really hard to hold back his laughter. Baekhyun will make sure to teach that brat a lesson later.

"I'm flattered, my prince." And he means it, but he's also feeling extremely uncomfortable. "But I'm a married man, I will appreciate if you keep the compliments at bay."

"Of course, my apologies if I made you feel uncomfortable." Baekhyun just gives the prince a smile. "I'm hoping Chanyeol treats you well, then?"

"I couldn't ask for a better husband." Baekhyun replies with a subtle tone of finality in his voice. He can see the way the smile on Xiao's face falters a little.

Xiao guides him through the gardens with confidence, as if he knew his surroundings perfectly well. Baekhyun listens to him babbler about his wealthiness, how big the palace he owns is compared to the Park's and how beautiful he would look dressed in traditional Chinese garments if he ever decides to pay him a visit. Just him, Xiao clarifies. Chanyeol isn't mentioned by the prince at all and that only adds to Baekhyun's slight discomfort.

Xiao walks to close to him, Baekhyun has to make sure to subtly step aside every now and then and as much as his linked arm with the other prince's allows him to. Jongsoo is still next to him and Kris is still walking behind them and even when Baekhyun would prefer to have anyone but him, it still gives him a sense of ease.

They come to a point where the sun becomes too much and the heat he feels cursing through his body almost impossible to bear; it's getting chillier outside, but Baekhyun feels like burning. His suit is suffocating and he has to wipe off the sweat of his hands on his hands to not embarrass himself in front of the prince. He's getting dizzy again and Xiao incessant chatter becomes only a faint sound on the background.

"Prince Baekhyun!" He hears someone exclaim before he loses all senses and the floor disappears below him; not sure if the voice belongs to Kris or Xiao.

….

When Baekhyun blinks his eyes open, the first thing he sees is the ornate ceiling of his bedroom. He's confused for a moment about why is he inside when just a moment ago he had been walking around the gardens listening to prince Xiao speak non-stop. He looks around slowly, eyes stopping over a very worried-looking Jongsoo standing next to an equally worried Junmyeon, both standing near the feet of the bed; by the door is Kris, he's frowning, lips pressed into a thin line and hands tightly wrapped around each other over his front. Next to him is Xiao, looking anxious and a little uneasy

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun calls when he finds the voice to do it. His throat feels dry and a little raspy. 

"I'm here, love. I'm here." Chanyeol quickly answer, a gently tone to his voice. He's by his side, already holding his hand. "Finally. You scared me to death."

"What happened?"

"You fainted and slept for almost four hours." Chanyeol mumbles. Baekhyun feels his husband's fingers carding softly through his hair.

"For hours?!" Baekhyun whispers-screams. He attempts to get up, but the dizziness is still there.

"Don't move." Chanyeol gently pushes him back onto the bed.

"Yixing was here earlier and he took some blood just to run some routine tests, just to dismiss any worry. He says it could be just exhaustion. You need to stay in bed and rest, okay?"

"But─"

"Love, please. You really scared us all. Sooyoung is freaking out, ordering all kinds ot teas to be prepared and Jongin almost breakdown when he saw Kris carrying you inside the palace."

Baekhyun sighs. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you all."

"I know." Chanyeol smiles, softly brushing the back of his fingers over Baekhyun's cheek. "You know we love you. Just rest until Yixing comes back with the results."

The room falls into a heavy silence if only for a couple of minutes before the doors are opening wide and Sooyoung breaks the atmosphere by noisily coming inside followed by a bunch of maids, each of them carrying a tray with a single cup in them. The smell of spices, berries, peppermint and herbs fill the room. Next to her stands a fidgety Jongin.

"Oh! You're awake!" Sooyoung exclaims as she makes her way to the bed.

"Quietly, Soo, please." Chanyeol scolds, looking up at his sister through his lashes.

"I was so worried. Scared, terrified─"

" _Sooyoung_." Chanyeol hisses her name.

"Right. I'm sorry." She composes herself. "These kinds of situations make me really nervous and Jongin here," the princess glares at her nervous brother "isn't helping."

Jongin glares back, puffing his cheeks and then letting the air out. "How can you ask me not to freak out when I saw Kris carrying an unconscious Baekhyun?!"

"Guys─"

"At least you could have kept calm."

"But you─"

"Guys." Baekhyun speaks louder, both siblings close their mouths and return their gazes to the older prince. "I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm okay now, really."

"I'll be better when I know what is going on. Why did you faint? Have you not been eating well? Drinking enough water? Is my brother exhausting you too much?"

"Park Sooyoung!" Chanyeol grits his teeth. "That's an extremely inappropriate insinuation. You─"

"Excuse me, Your Highness?" Junmyeon's quiet voice interrupts him.

"Yes, Junmyeon?"

"Dr. Zhang is back."

"Good. Let him in, please." He nods at his advisor and the man walks away to command for the doors to be opened again.

Dr. Zhang walks in, holding in his hand a medium sized white envelope; his soft features are unreadable, Chanyeol notices as the man gets closer to the bed.

"The results are ready." The doctor informs.

"And?" Baekhyun is quick to ask. "Am I dying?"

Yixing lets out a light laugh as he shakes his head. "No, Your Highness. Quite the opposite. But I would like to have a word with the two of you" he looks around the crowded room "in private."

Chanyeol looks at Junmyeon. The advisor is quick to understand the prince's silence, so he begins to quickly rush everybody out of the room.

"You two as well." Chanyeol tells to his siblings.

"What? I─" Sooyoung begins to complain.

"I promise you'll be the first to be informed whatever the news are." Chanyeol says, just to convince them to leave already.

A stubborn pout forms in Sooyoung's lips, but she turns around nonetheless and follows Junmyeon out of the bedroom with Jongin on her side. Once their alone and the doors are closed, both princes look at the doctor, waiting.

"What's going on, then?" Chanyeol is the first to ask.

"Well, my prince, you are indeed a tiny bit dehydrated, so I suggest you to start drinking more water. Exhaustion could be a factor too, so please take a moment for yourself and relax. Also," the doctor makes a pause as he begins to rip open the envelope "considering the symptoms prince Chanyeol mentioned earlier, I took the liberty to run some other tests."

"Yes...?" Baekhyun asks, nervously. He glances at Chanyeol, then back at Yixing.

"Your Highness, you are with child."

Baekhyun blinks. "I'm─ I'm sorry, what?"

"You are pregnant, my prince." The doctor passes him the sheet with the results. "A month and a half to be precise."

Chanyeol stares at the sheet on his husband's hands in silence, reading the lines that confirm Yixing's words over and over again in awe.

"Yeol?" Baekhyun calls, his voice low and barely there. "Love?" He places a hand over Chanyeol's shoulder and shakes him a little, a bit terrified of his husband's lack of response.

"We are... going to be parents?" Chanyeol asks, still staring at the sheet.

"Yes. Congratulations." Yixing bows his head and smiles.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun exclaims, dropping the paper over his lap and hands flying up to cover his mouth. In no time, Chanyeol is pulling him towards him, wrapping his arms around his husband on a tight embrace.

"Did you hear that?" Chanyeol whispers in his ears. "Parents, Baek."

Baekhyun nods, eyes filling with tears as he holds onto his husband as tightly as he can.

Chanyeol wants to scream. To run out of the bedroom and yell so everyone in the palace hears out that an heir is coming. He wants _the world_ to know about the magnificent news, but instead, he just cries and buries his face in the crook of Baekhyun's neck, embarrassed of his little self-control having the royal doctor still there with them. But he can't really care about that when his heart is racing, his chest swelling with indescribable happiness.

Baekhyun isn't much different. He holds onto Chanyeol's shoulders, pressing his face against the older's soft hair, speechless and spilling fat tears without being able to stop himself. His breathing is heavy as he lets the news sink in.

"Now," Yixing speaks, regretting having to interrupt the moment, but deeming it necessary "I'm afraid in this case I won't be of much help, but I would like a recommend a colleague and dear friend of mine. An excellent ob-gyn."

Chanyeol nods, wiping his tears before looking at the doctor. "I trust your judgment. Contact him, we'll like to talk to him first."

"Of course." Yixing smiles. "That will be all from my part. My prince," he speaks to Baekhyun "please take good care of yourself."

"I will, thank you, Dr. Zhang."

Yixing gives Baekhyun a gentle look and soft squeeze on the shoulder. "Would you like to let your siblings in?"

Chanyeol shakes his head, eyes meeting Baekhyun's as he speaks. "No. Not yet."

"As you wish." He says, then he's gone, finally letting them alone to enjoy the moment by themselves.

Chanyeol climbs on the bed, the broad smile never leaving his face as Baekhyun makes room so he can lie on his side. The older prince pulls him closer and presses a loud and wet smooch on his cheek.

"Thank you."

Baekhyun giggles at the tickles that Chanyeol's breath causes over his skin.

"I love you." Baekhyun mumbles, fingers wrapping around the side of his husband's neck.

"I love you too." Chanyeol replies, placing his hand over Baekhyun's clothed stomach. The younger bites his lip, holding back the huge smile that threatens to come out, knowing that now, his husband's words are not meant _only_ for him.


	12. Bonus #3.

An uncontrollable wave of excitement had taken over Chanyeol; it had been really hard for him to keep the fact that there is an heir on the way hidden. Even when Baekhyun wanted to keep the secret for a little bit longer, at least until the both of them had assimilated the situation a little bit better, the entire palace ended up finding out about the news the very next day, resulting on a lot of tears from Sooyoung and everyone fuzzing over the soon-to-be parents. Especially Baekhyun. Fortunately for him, he had managed to convince Chanyeol, the king and his sister-in-law that a celebration wasn't need it at the moment.

Baekhyun wanted to keep his pregnancy private for now, he still was a little bit scared, since Dr. Song had told them the first three months are always crucial, he didn't want to get his hopes too high, just in case something happened. Chanyeol had spent an entire night with him, holding him while he cried and assuring him everything would be okay and that he was going to make sure of it. Baekhyun had felt a little more at ease after that, because Chanyeol always keeps his promises.

But as the third month kicked in and Baekhyun was yet to experience any of the symptoms his doctor described as normal and signs of a _healthy pregnancy_ , he had begun to panic once again. There was nausea, but he never got to throw up like he did before finding out he was pregnant and a little bit of dizziness, but not enough to make him feel actually sick. Baekhyun had wanted to change his monthly visits to the doctor into a two-times a week thing, to monitor the baby and make sure everything was going fine. He did got some relief, that until Chanyeol began to get sick almost every day. Baekhyun had voiced out his worry, but his husband had waved him off, claiming that it was just probably something he ate and Baekhyun, not wanting to add more stress to his already stressed body, had tried to listen to Chanyeol and stop thinking about. But it only got worse.

"It's weird, don't you think?" Sooyoung mumbles as he stares at her brother. "I'm worried." She tells Baekhyun, who's sitting next to her on the couch.

Baekhyun nibbles on an oatmeal cookie, eyes fixed on his husband as he watches him devour an entire plate of double chocolate chip cookies he got made especially for him along with a pot of hot chocolate. It is weird, Baekhyun thinks, Chanyeol's sudden wild appetite and the fact that every now and then, he still vomits at random times of the day. Yixing had told them there was nothing wrong with the prince, but Baekhyun strongly disagrees.

"It's like... he's the one pregnant, not you." Sooyoung speaks again, scrunching up her nose when Chanyeol accidentally burps. "Baek... have you..."

"Uh?" Baekhyun looks up at her when Sooyoung doesn't elaborate any further. She has a knowing look in her eyes. "Oh. No, I haven't, we haven't..."

"Then there must be something seriously wrong with my brother. Just look at him." She grumbles at the prince. Baekhyun turns to look at his husband once again.

"The other day I found him in the kitchens." Baekhyun starts, deep in thought. "He was telling the chef something I dare to say, was atrocious because the poor man had a terrified expression on his face. Then, when he was gone I approached him and asked him what it was..." His voice trails off.

"And?" Sooyoung asks with interest.

"He asked for a peanut butter and jelly pizza... with bacon and fried chicken on top." Sooyoung's eyes widen in shock. "I almost throw up right there. I mean... the only craving I've had was that very _normal_ burger last week and here Chanyeol is, having the weirdest cravings I've ever heard off."

"Do you think he's pregnant?"

Baekhyun frowns. "How could that even be possible─" He stops himself and blinks "do you think he─"

Sooyoung remains silent for a couple of seconds until the implications of Baekhyun's words hit her. "Oh! No, no! With who?" She chuckles nervously. "If you haven't top, I mean..."

Baekhyun narrows his eyes. He doesn't want to even think about the possibility, but the thoughts rush into his brain without him been able to stop them. He _can_ think of someone that might─ Baekhyun shakes his head, Chanyeol would never do something like that to him, much less now that they have a baby on the way. It even sounds ridiculous in his head. _He_ is ridiculous for even giving it a single thought.

But then again, all the symptoms he should have, Chanyeol is experiencing them, on very high levels he must say.

"Baekhyun." Sooyoung says, her voice stern and dripping concern; suddenly feeling guilty that she might just have planted the seed of the doubt in Baekhyun. She knows how sensitive and perceptive pregnant people can be and she also knows what could be going through the prince's head right now. Baekhyun had voiced out to her his questions about certain body guard and his past relationship with Chanyeol, but the princess, knowing the whole story, had assured him that whatever his brother and Kris had back then, is not there anymore. "You wouldn't think that─"

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. "He wouldn't do something like that, would he?" He asks distractedly, looking as Jongsoo serves Chanyeol yet another cup of chocolate.

"Of course not!" Sooyoung exclaims, too loud for Baekhyun's liking and catching Chanyeol's attention.

"Everything okay?" He asks, quirking an eyebrow. Baekhyun chuckles upon noticing a bit of chocolate smudged on his husband's face.

Baekhyun stands up and walks across the room to sit next to the prince. "Everything is fine." He says, using his thumb to wipe the chocolate off and then licking it off. "Why don't we take a walk outside? My legs are in need of some blood circulation." Baekhyun suggests.

"Can I take the cookies with me?" Chanyeol asks, looking at Baekhyun with wide, pleading eyes. How to refuse him.

"Sure. Jongsoo, please." Baekhyun calls for his servant to take the plate of cookies. Chanyeol helps him stand up and with a hand on his lower back, guides him out of the tea room.

Baekhyun glances at Sooyoung, who's still looking at them with a worried look in her eyes. The prince smile and shakes his head as a silent promise that everything will be okay.

….

Chanyeol's strange cravings decreased by the end of Baekhyun's fourth month, along with the nauseas; but with that, other things come, including emotional instability, mood swings and weight gain. For Baekhyun, is kind of endearing to see his husband stand in front of the mirror, frowning and kneading at the barely there belly while he crankily grumbles curses under his breath because his pants don't fit him anymore. At least, it became pretty clear to him and Sooyoung that Chanyeol is definitely not pregnant, but they're yet to figure out what's going on with him.

Baekhyun is already showing; gone are the tight fitting suits and shirts, replaced by loose cotton shirts and pants to make himself feel more comfortable. Everyone in the palace is still submerged in a never-ending stage of excitement, always pending of the prince's needs and spoiling him as much as possible. Baekhyun likes the attention, but there are times where everything becomes too overwhelming for him to handle and he sees himself in the need to hide, locking himself inside his old room either alone or with Chanyeol to cuddle him for a while.

Aside from Chanyeol, the king is the most excited and impatient, Baekhyun can tell; he himself took the task to have a calendar, marking the weeks and months left for the baby to be born. The king will never admit it, but Baekhyun knows he's expecting a grandson and even when he and Chanyeol will be happy with whatever the sex of their baby is, Baekhyun still feels the load over his shoulder to not disappoint his father-in-law. A future prince is what the nation needs, the king's words are.

….

Baekhyun squirms uncomfortably in their bed. He might not be having all the other symptoms a pregnancy conveys, but lately, he's been extremely hormonal and horny. He has to admit he hates it, especially when the feeling appears out of the blue at the most random times. Chanyeol is sitting next to him, back leaning against the headboard and a book in his hands; Baekhyun rolls over onto his side, feeling the heat starting to pile up in his stomach, his dick and hole throbbing with need. He doesn't want to disturb Chanyeol, but his body is oversensitive and the smallest rub of the soft fabric of the sheets against his exposed skin has him shivering; a low moan escapes his mouth, impossible for Chanyeol to miss it in the silence of their bedroom.

"Baek?" Chanyeol asks, putting the book down. "You okay?" Baekhyun shakes his head, burying his face in the pillow to muffle his whimpers when he slides his hand inside his pants and starts rubbing himself through his underwear.

Chanyeol bites his lower lip hard; eyes trailing down to the movement of Baekhyun's hand as he teases himself. Tending to a horny Baekhyun is the best part, Chanyeol has to admit.

He leaves the book on his bedside table and wriggles his way down so he can lie on his side as well and face Baekhyun. The younger's eyes meet his and Chanyeol leans in to press their lips together on a slow kiss. Baekhyun moans in his mouth and Chanyeol growls, pushing his husband's hand aside to replace it with his own. Without breaking the kiss, Chanyeol begins a slow up and down movement.

"Yeol." Baekhyun gasps. "I won't last long and I need you inside."

Chanyeol gulps and nods, he motions for Baekhyun to turn on his other side, moving to grab the lube from his night table, coating his fingers with the slippery substance while Baekhyun removes his pants and kicks them away. Chanyeol hooks his hand around the back of Baekhyun's knee to lifts his leg, giving himself more space to work with his fingers. Baekhyun mewls, burying his face on the pillow when he feels a finger prodding his hole; Chanyeol doesn't tease for long, knowing he's torturing his husband, and slips his finger inside. Baekhyun lets out a loud moan.

"Just two." Baekhyun grunts, pushing his hips back.

"Are you sure?" Chanyeol breaths out, lips pressed against the younger's neck. Baekhyun nods.

It isn't long before Baekhyun is a quivering mess, body shaking and the muscles of his thighs contracting at the overwhelming sensation and it's only a pair of fingers.

"I'm going to cum." He announces.

"Shit." Chanyeol curses under his breath, pulling his fingers out and lining his cock against his husband's entrance. "Can you hold it?"

"Not for long." Baekhyun whines. He hisses at the stretch and his hands curl around the sheets.

Chanyeol begins to move, slowly rocking his hips as he fucks Baekhyun sideways. The hand he has resting over his husband's belly slides down and his fingers wrap around the younger's leaking erection. Baekhyun is impossibly hard and hot, Chanyeol kind of feels bad because he can just imagine how his husband must feel without having control of his own body.

"It hurts." Baekhyun moans. Chanyeol starts to pump his erection at a faster pace, increasing the movement of his hips as well. Baekhyun feels tighter than ever and he constantly clenches around Chanyeol's cock, pushing him to the edge as well.

"Cum, baby." Chanyeol whispers in his ear and with that, Baekhyun explodes; Chanyeol does too a minute later.

Breathless, Baekhyun rolls over again to face Chanyeol. He gives him a tired smile and pulls him in for a sweet kiss.

"I think we should see Dr. Song." Baekhyun says a moment of silence later, after his breathing has gone back to normal and the tingles in his body have decreased; his fingers lovingly trailing down Chanyeol's neck.

"What? Why? Are you feeling okay?" Chanyeol begins, alarmed.

"I'm okay." Baekhyun nods.

"Then why..."

"Not for me, love. For you."

"For me?" Chanyeol quirks a confused eyebrow, pulling back a little.

Baekhyun hums. "Haven't you noticed how I never got any pregnancy symptoms?" He asks.

Chanyeol seems to ponder on his words for a couple of minutes." Just in the beginning, yeah." He nods

"And... have you noticed how you are the one getting them? _You_ act like a pregnant person."

"Me?" Chanyeol scoffs. "What are you talking about? Wait─" He squints his eyes "are you insinuating something?"

"No, no." Baekhyun rushes to say. "I just want to make sure is nothing serious. Maybe Dr. Song can tell us what to do." Instead of answering, Chanyeol looks down, but Baekhyun can see how his lips quiver and a second later, he's crying. "Oh, baby."

"I'm a terrible husband, aren't I?" Chanyeol sniffles. "And a terrible dad."

"What are you saying? Of course not. Come here." Baekhyun pulls him closer. Chanyeol snuggles as much as Baekhyun's belly allows him to, his hand moves to rest on one side of the swell; the warmth of his husband's skin helps him relax.

"I mean, I'm here... crying for no reason at all, I'm pathetic."

"You are not pathetic, baby, you are─" Baekhyun stops before he can finish the sentence. He blinks, confused at his own thoughts and shakes his head. "We should definitely call Dr. Song."

"Yes, of course." Chanyeol sniffles again, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand.

He wriggles down until he's facing Baekhyun's swollen belly and smiles before he pushes the shirt up and leans in to place a kiss right in the middle. Baekhyun giggles.

"It tickles."

"You know," Chanyeol starts, one of his hands soothingly rubbing the side of the bump "I think we should start thinking about names."

"No, I think we should first, think about the nursery room. Yeol, we don't have anything planned yet." Baekhyun sighs.

"You're right." Chanyeol twitches his lips and sighs. "We should start thinking about all these stuff, shouldn’t we?" He says, kissing the belly again.

"Yes we should.” Baekhyun smiles. “We’re going to be three soon and so... well, I've been thinking about something..."

"What is it?" Chanyeol asks when he hears the hesitation on his husband's voice and slides up again.

"I don't know if you'll be okay with it."

"Have I ever denied something to you?" Chanyeol asks with a teasing tone; he moves his hand up to thread his fingers on Baekhyun's hair.

Baekhyun shakes his head. "Well... I was thinking that we could... turn the Scribbles room into a nursery." He says. Chanyeol blinks, waiting for his husband to elaborate. "A wall could be built to separate the room from your studio and a door over there" Baekhyun points to the opposite side of the room "to connect both rooms."

"Don't you think it's too cold?" Chanyeol says, sounding unconvinced.

"That's because is empty, but once is remodeled and everything, you'll see it's going to change."

"I don't know Baek..." Chanyeol grimaces, he really doesn't like saying no to Baekhyun, but he's also unsure about what he's suggesting, mainly because the room is old and it hasn’t been used in years. It would need a lot of work.

"You know how special that room is for us. I think it's perfect for the baby. Please." Baekhyun pouts, playfully curling a lock of Chanyeol's hair around his finger. Chanyeol closes his eyes and shakes his head, a wide smile spreading on his lips.

"I'll arrange everything so the room is ready before the baby is born."

Baekhyun squeals, placing his hands over Chanyeol's cheeks and pulling him in to leave a quick peck on his lips.

"Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too." Chanyeol gets another peck. He shifts closer and kisses Baekhyun's forehead, getting himself comfortable so they can both sleep.

Now that he thinks about it, what Baekhyun said about him acting like the pregnant one, makes sense. A shiver runs down his spine; he'll call Dr. Song first thing tomorrow.


	13. Bonus #4 (part 1).

Baekhyun blinks, his hands moving up to place themselves protectively over his swollen stomach as he stares in disbelief at his husband, tears threatening to spill out and a tight knot forming on his throat, making it hard for him to swallow.

Chanyeol had _never_ yelled at him before; he had never even raised his voice to him and now, Baekhyun doesn't exactly know what to do or what he did to trigger such a rude response from his husband. He just wanted for Chanyeol to join him and his siblings for dinner, after he had spent the whole day clogged in his studio, supervising the remodeling for the baby's nursery. Chanyeol hadn't even let Baekhyun see what was going on, wanting it to be a surprise and maybe Baekhyun had barged in without permission after Chanyeol had made him promise not to be nosy, but still, he didn't see that as reason enough to be treated like that.

Baekhyun could understand though, what Chanyeol was going through, after a visit from Dr. Song on his earlier months and analyzing Chanyeol's behavior and symptoms, the man had told them he was going through something called _sympathetic pregnancy_ and that there was nothing they could really do, except to be patient and wait for it to disappear on its own.

Baekhyun never imagined that his husband's mood swings would reach this point. Chanyeol is fuming, Baekhyun can see it on his face, with the way his jaw and fists are tightly clenched, his brows deeply furrowed and his posture stiff and tensed. He's looking at Baekhyun with a mix of emotions in his eyes, half angry and half regretting what he just did.

"I told you I didn't want you here." Chanyeol says in between gritted teeth, not being able to control the words coming out of his mouth, despite the big effort he's making to not mess up things even more. He can see the hurt expression on Baekhyun's face and he doesn't like it.

"I─ I called you several times." Baekhyun mumbles, taking a defensive step back as he rubs his six, almost seven months old belly. "And left you some messages─"

"Well, me not answering should have been a clear sign for you, love." Chanyeol spits, mentally smashing his head against his desk; he wants to stop talking, but his brain to mouth filter seems to not be working.

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun's teary eyes and the way his hand clenches around the part of his shirt covering his stomach, it makes him want to reach out for him and beg for forgiveness, but he's still feeling irritated and his brain scrambling around with a thousand hurtful things to say if he gets the chance. He knows he's going to end up hurting Baekhyun more if the older stays another minute.

"I'm sorry, I─"

"Leave, please." Chanyeol grumbles, more to Baekhyun's benefit than his own.

"Yeol─"

"I said leave!" The younger prince exclaims, louder than he intended to, making Baekhyun jump a little.

Baekhyun stands there for a few more seconds before storming out of the studio, leaving Chanyeol with an apology full of regrets hanging from his tongue.

Baekhyun knows it was probably not Chanyeol's intentions to yell at him that way, the mood swings had been the worst part for him to get through, but it doesn't hurt any less. Despite of not experiencing the pregnancy symptoms himself, Baekhyun still feels extremely emotional sometimes, especially when Chanyeol is not around and not having his husband to tell him everything's going to be okay, makes it even worse.

"Baek?" Jongin stops the prince's fast pace in the middle of the hallway. The younger prince approaches him carefully and worried. "Are you okay?" He asks when he sees the tears staining other's cheeks. Baekhyun sniffles as he quickly wipes up the salty liquid with the sleeves of his shirt, nodding insistently at Jongin. "Liar." Jongin frowns, crossing his arms against his chest as he stands in front of Baekhyun, intercepting his way.

"I'm okay, just a little emotional." Baekhyun reassures him.

Jongin still doesn't look convinced; he looks over Baekhyun's shoulder, to where Chanyeol's studio's door is slightly ajar, coming to the conclusion that Baekhyun just came out from there.

"Did my brother say something to you?"

"No! He─"

"Because we all know he's being acting like a little bitch lately, especially when it comes to the nursery room. Did you go in there?"

"I did, but─"

"That son of a bitch." Jongin angrily grumbles, attempting to pass by Baekhyun and to the studio, but the older manages to grab him by the arm to stop.

"It's okay, Jongin. Chanyeol is just going through a hard time right now. We need to be patient, remember? It'll be over soon."

"Yes, but that doesn't give him the right to treat you that way. You're his husband and you're also carrying his child. There's no excuse to act like an asshole!"

"Nini, please calm down. If you go there you might just make everything worse. Let's leave him alone so he can cool down."

Jongin lets out a long sigh; he nods and lets Baekhyun drag him away on the opposite direction.

….

"I don't like the idea of online shopping for the baby." Sooyoung distractedly comments as she boringly drags her finger across the screen of her iPad, while searching for blankets. "And I still don't understand why are we doing online shopping if you don't even want to know the sex of the baby yet."

"We want it to be a surprise." Baekhyun answers, looking for cribs himself.

"Then what am I supposed to be looking for? Pink? Blue? Yellow? Green?" A yawn escapes her mouth. They've been at it for hours, since Jongin dropped him in Sooyoung's room and he left to have yet another unproductive video call with Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hasn't come out of his studio either; it's taking him longer to calm down than usual and Baekhyun is using this chance to hide how worried he actually is.

"Remember we're just shopping for what we're going to need once the baby is born, we'll add the colors after that, so neutral colors will be fine."

"Why can't we go out? Visit stores and stuff, it'll be more fun." Sooyoung puffs her cheeks.

"I can't. Not with this stomach." Baekhyun shakes his head. "I don't want to go through the same of last time."

Baekhyun shivers at the memories of the last time he and Chanyeol were caught out of the palace, on the one occasion they decided to do something normal as a couple for once and go out to have lunch. Bad idea. Still surrounded by bodyguards and with Baekhyun wearing a thick trench coat to hide his stomach from prying eyes, people managed to catch a glimpse of his five month old belly, resulting on a total mess of people crowding them and camera flashes all over their faces.

"You're right. Not a good idea."

"Besides, I don't want to anger Chanyeol any more." Baekhyun sighs, returning his eyes to the screen displaying all types of cribs and bassinets.

"Geez, is he still been a teen on her period?" Sooyoung rolls her eyes.

"Don't be like that." Baekhyun softly shoves her by the shoulder. "He's doing the best he can."

"Yeah, I can see it." Sooyoung's response comes out with a sarcastic lilt. "Is he even sleeping in the same bed with you?" She lifts her eyebrow.

And it hits a nerve on Baekhyun because no, since the whole remodeling thing started, Chanyeol had made Baekhyun temporarily move to another room, one far from all the noise and dust; and while Chanyeol had taken Baekhyun's old room, he hadn't let Baekhyun do the same, using the excuse that the noise was still too loud and all the smells from the coatings on the floor and the walls were still too strong.

"Hmm." Sooyoung hums. "That sounds like an ugly no. What my brother needs is a good smack on the head. He can't keep doing this. He's practically neglecting you"

"He's not─"

"Seriously, Baek? Alright, when was the last time he had lunch with you?" She asks. Baekhyun doesn't answer, it had been weeks ago. "When was the last time that you had his undivided attention?" Again, Baekhyun is rendered speechless. "Chanyeol used to be a clingy ass, now he's barely there for you, now that you need him the most."

Baekhyun yet again isn't able to give his sister in law an answer. She's somehow right, Chanyeol has been acting very weird lately and even when Baekhyun wanted to blame it on his current problem, he has the feeling that there is something more about it that Chanyeol isn't telling him.

"Do you think he doesn't love me anymore?" Baekhyun mumbles, so low that Sooyoung barely manages to hear him.

"What?" She looks up at him and quickly sits up and crawls on her bed to get closer. "No, of course he still loves you. Why would you think that?" Sooyoung says as she pulls the prince into a sided hug.

"Because everything you said is right and I've been trying to excuse his behavior but... it's too much. It's been days and I feel like walking on thin ice every time we're in the same room. I'm afraid he'll explode."

"Yeol loves you, don't be ridiculous. I should keep my mouth shut." Sooyoung grumbles to herself. "Don't listen to me."

Baekhyun lets out a bitter chuckle, thinking of how it's now a little too late for that. He's already crying again, letting Sooyoung rub her hands up and down his arm on a soothing way that doesn't really sooths him at all.

"How about we sneak into the kitchens and we steal some desserts? I'm sure the chefs left something from dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Baekhyun mumbles, keeping his eyes on his lips.

"I know you are. How does chocolate cake with strawberries on top sounds? We can bring it here and buy out the entire baby store in revenge." Sooyoung chirps, managing to pull a small laughter from Baekhyun.

The prince sniffles. "Alright." He agrees.

Sooyoung grins proudly and then she scrambles down the bed, helping Baekhyun carefully do the same so he won't tangle himself on the messy sheets and fall.

He follows the princess through the halls down to the kitchens, where there's no one else left and all the lights are already off. Sooyoung makes him sit down on one of the stools as she looks in the fridges for some cake and pie.

Baekhyun sighs, he knows Sooyoung's intentions are never bad, but her words have stricken something inside him. He knows now that he needs to talk to Chanyeol, ask him what is really going on, even if there's the chance that he will end up crying again. He has to try, for the sake of their relationship and their small family.


End file.
